Band of Swords
by karndragon
Summary: AU fic. Major Spoilers. After the events of Akzeriuth, Luke felt his whole world crashing. Now Damon Kade takes Luke away from Yulia City and offer Luke the oppourtinty to become a better person and understand things a lot better.
1. OC Page

**OC Page**

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my four OC's in Tales of the Abyss: Band of Swords. I only own the OC's in the fanfic. I do not Tales of the Abyss in general or its characters.

**Damon Kade**

Former Oracle Knight

Age: 24

Height: 6'1

Hair: Brown Short Hair

Eyes: Green

Type of sword: Bastard Sword

Hometown: The destroyed Isle of Hod

Attire: Wears white shirt, black pants, brown belt, black buckle boots, black fingerless gloves and a black long short sleeved coat.

**Drake Tregan**

Former Kimlascan Soldier

Age: 20

Height: 6'3

Hair: Black Hair tied in a ponytail

Eyes: Red

Type of sword: Great Sword

Hometown: Baticul

Attire: Wears sleeveless black shirt, gray pants, brown boots, brown fingerless gloves, and brown shoulder strap.

**Dorian Kade**

4th replica of Fon Master Ion

Rescued and adopted by Damon and his father

Age: 2 (appears 14)

Height: 5'5

Hair: Green Shoulder-length hair

Eyes: Green

Type of sword: Katana

Attire: Wears green shirt, red jacket with rolled up sleeves, gray pants, black boots, and black gloves.

**Shara Hamilton**

Former Malkuthian Lieutenant Colonel

Former Test Subject for Fomicry

Age: 25

Height: 5'4

Hair: Brunette Braided Ponytail with a white ribbon in the end

Eyes: Blue

Type of sword: Rapier

Hometown: Grand Chokmah

Attire: Wears glasses, white sleeveless shirt, light blue buttoned jacket, light gray pants, long light blue boots, and white gloves.

There you have. This is just to give you a little idea about them. Now on to the first chapter.


	2. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Luke fon Fabre was that name given to him. It was his identity. It was the life that he knew, at least for the past seven years that he knew. But that the world he knew came crashing down ever since Akzeriuth. Luke learned that he was a replica created seven years ago. A copy of Asch the Bloody, the original Luke fon Fabre. Van has taken Asch from his manor in Baticul and put him in the fomicry machine in the abandoned Choral Castle. The aftermath of Akzeriuth has left Luke feel all alone. The people that he traveled with, except the cheagle, Mieu, had decided that they didn't to have anything with him and cut their ties with him. It was one thing for the destruction of Akzeriuth; it was another refusing to accept the responsibility for it. Luke didn't want to believe that he was not who he thought he was even to up to a point where he fought Asch in a one-on one fight, as if he was to convince himself that it was just a horrible lie just to shake him up. After his defeat, he was forced to see things through Asch's eyes to find out exactly what Van was planning. Meanwhile, a man appears in Yulia City's entrance. A man named Damon Slade heads to Tear's house.

Mieu became so worried for his master ever since his fight with Asch. Even with what happened in Akzeriuth, Mieu chose to stay by his master's side. Should his master try to figure out if there is at least one who is willing to stick by him, he could see that in Mieu. After all, Mieu knew what it was like to unwillingly cause devastation. Mieu had burned down the liger's home which led the ligers to move in on his fellow cheagles and prey on them unless they had food. A number of cheagles were already eaten by the ligers. The tragedy was heartbreaking for the young cheagle so he felt he understood what his master Luke was feeling. He knew that his master was really a nice person; he just doesn't know how to express his feelings. Mieu looked out and saw Tear in the selenia garden, tending the field. Mieu was worried about Tear as well. With all that has happened and with her brother Van in the middle of it must of taking a lot of Tear mentally. Mieu turns around just to see someone turn up.

"Hello?" the little cheagle said.

"Hi", as soon the individual said it, he quickly grabbed the little cheagle by the head and gave him a shock that left Mieu paralyzed and unconscious but not before he saw the eyes glaring at him.

The man was still glaring at the little cheagle. "Tch, so this is the brat that burned he liger's home." He then turned his attention to Luke who was still lying in bed. He went to Luke's right side and began to pick him up and with the unconscious Luke on his left shoulder; he walks out of the house. As he approaches the entrance of Yulia City, he is greeted by three people.

"Greetings Damon," Drake Tregan said. The second figure, Dorian approached Damon. "So that's Luke fon Fabre, Asch's replica…so he's just like me," said Dorian. The third figure was a woman named Shara Hamilton took a close Luke at Luke's unconscious face. She felt his forehead. "Damon, I'm sensing that he's seeing through the eyes of his original," said Shara as she took her hand away from Luke's forehead.

"Yes, considering that both Asch and Luke are two perfect isofons and Asch putting him in this state, this is the result," said the man though he found Asch's methods irritating and foolish. He considered Asch the Bloody as a whiner and a complete imbecile.

"Shall I end the channel Damon?" asked the woman.

"Yes Shara." Damon replied.

A glow was coming out of Shara's hand and she once again placed her hand on Luke's head and the glow snapped.

**Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend**

Asch and the party were just about leaving the Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend when all of the sudden Asch felt a twitch. Natalia was the first to see Asch holding his head and rushed to his side. The others noticed and stopped to see if Asch was okay.

"Asch, what's wrong?" Natalia asked worrying about Asch's being. The last thing Natalia wanted was something to happen to Asch again. She didn't want lose him again through any circumstances. Asch was shocked; he was able to tell right away that he lost his connection to his replica. He didn't know how but he knew his connection was cut. How could this have happened? Did that dreck manage to free himself? No, there was no way that defective piece of trash can really do anything on his own. He'll didn't understand why, but he knew he couldn't afford to just try to just find out why. He decided to try to figure this out after find things out in Ortion Caverns.

**Yulia City, Tear's Room**

Tear entered her room only to see Mieu on the floor unconscious. She ran towards him. "Mieu, are you okay?" Tear said worrying for the little cheagle as she cradled him in her arms. As if on cue, Mieu regained consciousness and looked up at Tear.

"Tear," it was all what Mieu managed to say.

Tear looked and noticed that Luke was missing. "What?" Tear couldn't believe it. "Where's Luke?"

Mieu spoke up, "Is master not here?" Mieu paused then he remembered, "Wait…that scary man is not here.

"Mieu, what scary man?" Tear asked. Mieu picked himself up and out of Tear's arms.

Mieu responded, "Mieuu, a man came in here and gave me a terrible shock. I felt paralyzed and fell on the floor. The way he was staring at me was so scary. I thought he was going to hurt me." Mieu gasped, "Mieu, did that scary man take master away?"

Tear answered, "I think he did. But why?" Why indeed. Tear had a few guesses. It may have been someone sent by her brother to make sure Luke was dead. She knew that Van wouldn't want Luke to still be alive afterwards. It could have been someone who wanted revenge against Luke after what happened to Akzeriuth. It also possible that Luke willing went with them and let them have their revenge on him. Tear felt bad for Mieu for he was very attached to Luke despite Luke disgusting treatment towards the little light blue cheagle. She was disgusted with herself. She felt that she was too careless to leave Luke unguarded and with the way things are, someone could have taken Luke somewhere doing only Yulia knows what. But as she thought about it, she couldn't bring herself to be completely sympathetic for him. Luke had allowed himself to be used by Van and never thought for himself. He simply refused to accept responsibility of ending the lives of thousands of people. Of course, she couldn't pin all the blame on Luke. She was set of trying to prevent Van from carrying out his plan. It was the only reason she accepted an assignment, the reason to go to the Outer Lands and look for her brother and stop his genocide plan. She felt that it was her burden to bear and that no matter what happens, she didn't anyone to be involve in what she felt needed to be done. Tear thought it would have been so easy if Luke would have just backed off and mind his own business and stop allowing himself to be her brother's puppet. However, she knew that ever since she saw she met with Van in Kaitzur, she had faltered. A part of her wanted Luke to be gone so that she wouldn't have to listen to his whining and complaining and his all-around disgusting behavior. Where ever Luke was, she hoped that he was okay but also thought about what his behavior was and adjusts it to the right way, assuming if he's going to live.

**A base somewhere**

Luke snapped his head up and found that he was on sheet on a steel floor. He looked around his surroundings. It was a completely different room. He didn't understand. One moment he was seeing through Asch's eyes just learning that Spinoza guy was involved in Asch's kidnapping and that Jade was the one who created fomicry, next thing everything went blank. It was all confusion; he didn't know what was going on anymore.

"You're finally awake. It's about time. Welcome to my place. You're not in Yulia City anymore. I pulled you out of that hellhole."

Luke turned to see Damon staring down on him. Damon continued, "Luke fon Fabre, I want to talk to about certain issues."

Luke looked at suspiciously, "What…do you…want?" Luke was becoming nervous when Damon was giving him a steel gaze.

Damon started, "Akzeriuth, Van Grants, your original Asch, and those people you've been traveling with up until Yulia City.

Luke felt the stings of guilt, mostly from Akzeriuth and Asch.

"You feel bad, don't you?" Damon asked as he read looks facial emotion.

"Are going to kill me?" Luke asked not caring for his well-being at this point.

"Why? Do you think I intend to?" Damon asked. "Do you think I would end your sad life because it was your hyperresonance that destroyed the passage rings that supported Akzeriuth which also ended the lives of around 10,000 people?" Damon paused then gave Luke his answer. "No Luke." Luke was surprised, after everything that happened and the way this Damon guy spoke, he was sure that he wanted Luke to pay for the terrible tragedy he caused at Akzeriuth.

Luke decided to speak up, "Um, why? I mean, it's my fault. I'm just a replica. I wasn't really meant to exist. Up until now, all I ever paid attention to was myself and I didn't even see myself clearly. I destroyed many lives. Now everyone that I knew hates me. I thought I was going to be a hero, but instead, I became a mass murderer. I thought…" Luke was beginning to trail off, it was hard for him to even talk about it.

Damon spoke, "Van deceived you. That damn lying son of a bitch lied to you. He's been lying to you for seven years. You believed his words. He didn't give you a reason why you shouldn't trust him. From what I gathered, he was always there for you and treated you well and took you seriously. You were just a pawn to his sick, selfish plan. You did what that bastard wanted you to do because you believed that through Van's instruction, you'd save Akzeriuth. Of course you still share the blame. Even though it was not in your control, it was your hyperresonance that destroyed Akzeriuth and I got to say in my opinion, when you were in Deo Pass, your arrogance was quite uncalled for. Your ignorance is one thing, but your attitude was another. When Van told you that you could be a hero, you thought you were better than everyone else on the way, as well as how you responded about helping the Fon Master and when you chose to do nothing when you arrived in Akzeriuth. You could have helped one person, give support, not just talk and give orders, not contribute in helping. It made it easy for those people to leave you behind and go with Asch. By the way, it seems you don't know how to really be an ambassodor"

Luke remembered how he got it in his head how he was going to be the hero. How Van told him through the Score that he was destined to prevent the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth by remove the miasma from Akzeriuth. He thought that as long as Van helping him, he could get the respect he deserved and go with Van to Daath. Everything would have been smooth sailing and no one would ever make fun of him again.

Luke remembered his time in Deo Pass. How he acted cold toward Ion saying that he wasn't needed, saying that their time in the desert was a waste of time when he wanted to catch with Van. Luke balled his fisted and felt bad about his words back then. Luke really wished he hadn't acted that way back then.

Everything came crashing down, not only was not being a hero, not only that Van had tricked him, but Luke learning the truth that he was only a replica, a copy of Asch, the original Luke fon Fabre. It was Asch's life that was stolen and Luke fell on his knees and tears were started to flow from his eyes. It was too much for Luke to handle. He felt that it was his fault that Akzeriuth was no more. It was his fault that many people died. It was his fault that Asch lost seven years of life to be with his family.

Damon looked at Luke with sympathy. He knew this was a hard thing for Luke to handle. He wanted Luke to remember how his whole tragic situation came about. "Luke," Damon started. "With all that has happened, you feel terrible, isn't that right?"

Luke looked at Damon with tears still flowing from his face. "Of course I do," Luke snapped, really what kind of question was that.

Damon just crossed his arms. "Well, do want to prevent more tragedies?"

Luke asked, "What do you mean more tragedies?"

"Well," Damon began, "Akzeriuth is only one of the phases of Van's horrible plan. He wants to destroy the Outer Lands and everyone on it. I won't allow that selfish piece of trash get his way."

Luke was shocked. He couldn't believe that the man he once admired for so long had not only deceived him at Akzeriuth, but he was willing to kill more people. Why was Van so bent on killing everyone? It just didn't make sense. What was he hoping to gain by destroying more lives?

"Are you saying you need my help to stop Master Van?" Luke asked.

"No, I don't really," Damon said bluntly.

"What?" Luke asked. He was a bit surprised.

"I don't really need your help to stop Van's ambition. My little brother, my two friends, and I could defeat Van and his goals just fine. I'm giving you an opportunity," Damon said.

"An opportunity?" Luke asked.

"That's right," Damon said, "You see, Van has always seen you as a pawn to just throw out when he has no use for you. He thinks he can just use you and get away with it. Of course, if you do exactly what I say, you can defeat Van and show that you're not just a mere replica, that you're not Van's puppet. Well, there's more to it than just that. But I'll tell you more if you agree join me. The choice is yours. If you join, that's great and it will be worthwhile. If not, I'll take you back to Yulia City."

Luke thought about everything Damon told him. At first, Luke was willing to just join, but then remembering the events of Akzeriuth and that fact he was too trusting with Van, he wanted to know. "Tell me," Luke started, "how do I know you're not just going to use me like Van. I don't want another Akzeriuth and I refuse to be someone's pawn again."

Damon wasn't surprise what Luke said. He knew that in Luke's mind it was too good to be true and considering everything that the seven-year-old replica went through, it was natural to be skeptical about his invitation. In fact, Damon couldn't help but be an impress. Luke was already on the path of thinking for himself and not just take someone word and just accepted it.

"Luke," Damon said, "I completely understand your concern and applaud you for it. The fact you are not just taking my word and simply go along with what I'm saying means you are already thinking for yourself. There really is hope for you. I was right to take out of Yulia City." Damon was wearing a smirk on his face and then he place a serious look on his face, then his face became serious.

"Unfortunately, I can't prove what you are asking. I can't say 'don't worry, I'm not like Van, you can trust me', no, I can't just say that." Damon paused a little and Luke was wondering what game this Damon guy was playing. One of the things Luke hated was that people not telling him everything.

Tear wasn't exactly forward with him as in why she was trying to kill Van and acted suspicious when it came to Mohs, she was so quick to defend him even when Ion said that Mohs was looking for war. She trespasses in the manor, causing trouble trying to kill Van and wouldn't give the reason why saying that he wouldn't understand. Luke never did like the fact that Tear had just stood there while some of the people of Engeve had Luke arrested for a crime he never committed or the fact that she kept going on and on that Mohs wasn't looking for war, even though Ion himself had evidence that he was doing that.

Jade made hints that he knew more than he led on, but kept quiet even though that if he told them information instead of tip-toeing around the issues, it could save Luke a lot of grief. Luke knew that the machine in Choral Castle had something to do him but Jade wouldn't say anything, then with the fight with Legretta, Luke knew he was being kept in the dark on purpose. He didn't understand why Jade insisted on being quiet about it. Even if Luke wouldn't have believed him, he wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to at least hear Jade's guess.

Then there was Ion. Ion also kept vital information to himself, even if it was in the code of the Order of Lorelei to not talk about it. The God-Generals were assisting Van in whatever scheme they were doing Luke felt that if Ion had told him something, give them a clue, they would have had a chance to at least prevented them of carrying it out.

There was Asch was well. What Luke remembered about Asch is that at Kaitzur, he just attacked him and tried to kill. In Chesedonia, he controlled Luke's body and for his twisted amusement, he used Luke to point his sword at Tear. At Akzeriuth, Asch tells Luke not to go with Van. How could Asch expect Luke to listen to him when Asch was giving grief before? He beats up Luke, embarrasses him, and gets put to sleep, forced to see things through Asch's eyes, and learning little what Van is after. It was not like Asch really put much effort to stop the tragedy and he expected Luke to do just listen to him. 

Luke wanted to make sure that if he was going to help Damon with what he going to stop Van that he was going to be straight with him. Luke was going to make sure Damon was going to tell him everything he knew and be completely honest with, not like Tear, Jade, and the others.

"You have my word Luke," Damon assured, "if you join I'll tell you everything I know. I'll tell you things that should have been told to you from the beginning. People say that the truth doesn't always do good. Well, neither is lying and keeping important things to yourself. I also intend to make you powerful." Damon smirked and continued, "If you stick with my training, you'll have the best chance to defeat Van."

Luke was surprised to hear those words. Was it really possible? Could this guy's training really help him have equal standing against Van? It would mean that he would have to what he said. Luke guessed if he didn't, he would be better off dead. Luke had already felt dead after the aftermath of Akzeriuth and he really felt uncomfortable going back and having to deal with judgment of the others. He certainly didn't want Van to get away with what he did and make sure there wasn't going to be another Akzeriuth nor he was going to let the world be destroyed. Luke made his decision. Something inside him told him that this guy can be trusted. Luke only hoped that he wasn't making another mistake because if it was the case, Luke would not want to live anymore. Luke decided to stay alert.

"I'll do it," Luke responded, he was determined with his decision, "when do we start?"

"Now," Damon answered with a smirk, "I'm happy with your answer. You won't regret this. When the training is done, you'll give Van a rude awakening. Van's planning and ambitions will be crashing down in mere instants."

With the new alliance, Luke's new journey begins.


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss

Chapter 2: Revelations

Luke was ready; he determined to do whatever it took to get ready for Van. Luke only hoped that he wasn't making the same mistake of judgment as he did with Van. He had to very cautious with Damon. He knew nothing of this man who 'spirited' him away from Yulia City.

Damon was determined to make Luke a better person. He was able to tell that Luke had potential. Now it was matter of having Luke become skillful in not only in swordsmanship, but also in fonic artes and his hyperresonance which meant being skillful in with the seventh fonons.

Of course, Damon had to make sure that he told Luke everything he knew and give the motivation he needed to crush Van's goals. There wasn't much time to begin with. He knew Van was already setting the next phase of his plan in motion. He was going have to resort to a teaching method that was dangerous and involved life and limb. If Luke succeeded, he'll have the necessary grasp for him learn the skills quickly.

"Now Luke," Damon started, "before we start your training, I'm going tell you everything I know regarding Van, his plans, and what he hopes to gain from this plan."

"Okay," Luke answered and nodded. He wanted to be ready for anything.

Damon read the emotion on Luke's face. He looked ready to learn the truth. Damon took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, now first thing is first. My name is Damon Kade. I used to be in the Oracle Knights until three years ago. I was born on the Isle of Hod, the Malkuthian territory, twenty-four years ago. I was only eight when Hod was destroyed but my father and I got away before it began to fall. My mother died a year before the Hod War began. After we lost our home, we lived in many places for a while. Five years ago, my father and I moved to Daath and joined the Order of Lorelei. We joined hoping we could change things from within."

Luke interrupted, "Wait, change things from within?"

Damon answered, "That's right. You see, my father confronted a Scorer and we learned that Hod's destruction was part of the Closed Score. It was predicted that it would fall in the manner that it did. The high ranked members of the Order knew a head of time that Hod was going to fall but didn't give as much of a warning to the citizens.

It was no surprise that Luke was shocked at that statement. He wanted to know. "If they knew about it a head of time, why didn't they try to stop it or at least warn people ahead of time?"

"Because they figured if they did that, the prosperity that is promised wouldn't occur," Damon explained, "the Score is said to bring prosperity for all of Auldrant. Those in the Order want to make sure that happens, even if lives are sacrificed along the way. It's the same of what just happened with Akzeriuth." Damon then recited a Score: "_ND 2018, the young scion of Lorelei's power will take his people to the miner's city. There the youth will turn power into calamity and be as a weapon of Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city Thereafter, the land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war and Malkuth shall lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity. _The mining town of course is Akzeriuth."

Luke was taken by surprise, "Wait, are you saying the destruction of Akzeriuth and the war to follow were predicted in the Score as well?"

Damon became grim as he answered, "Yes. Van knew about it a head of time. Mohs and the other maestros in the Order of Lorelei knew about it as well and your father and uncle. I'm sorry that it's going to upset you but Luke but I want you know what you had been set up to do. Van kidnapped your original and created you through fomicry in the abandoned Choral Castle. There you would be placed in the Fabre manor as Luke while your original, Asch would go with Van to Daath. With the inherited ability to cause a hyperresonance, Van will have Asch to destroy the sentient of the seventh fonons, Lorelei. You Luke were made only to cause the destruction of Akzeriuth and die so that the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth can occur once again. Van only wanted you to play the role of the sacrificial lamb for the Order and for his own plans and that's only reason Van gave you life."

Luke fell on his knees in complete shock. He just couldn't believe that everything he thought he knew was nothing more but a lie, as well as why Van had kidnapped his original.

"_Master Van needed Asch, not me…he never cared about me…I was never someone Van really wanted. I was just a throwaway tool for Master Van. He lied to me at the castle…he's been lying to me…lying to me…,_" Luke thought.

He was already distraught over what happen with Akzeriuth and that Van had deceived him but to hear that there were people who knew what would happen and did nothing was breathtaking. Not only that, his father and uncle knew what was going to happen and just sent him to die.

"So Master Van was just following orders to make sure the Score stays on track?" Luke asked.

"Well, yes and no," Damon answered.

Luke was confused, "What do you mean yes and no?"

Damon replied, "Van is using his knowledge of the Score for his plans."

Luke was a bit confused.

"For one thing, Asch was supposed to be the one to perish along with Akzeriuth since he was born as 'the light of the sacred flame' and like I said, Van wants to bring destruction to the Outer Lands. He wants to do it because he hates the Score."

Luke was shocked, "What? Master Van hates the Score? I thought---

Damon interrupted, "Luke, do you know what started the Hod War sixteen years ago? The war that lasted a whole year until it was ended by the efforts of Evenos, the previous Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei?"

"Well, I really don't know much of anything about the war itself," Luke admitted, he was ashamed that he never really took the time to learn things that were common knowledge.

"Yeah, I figured," Damon sighed, "Really Luke, your lack of knowledge is really embarrassing, even with your circumstances. A three-year-old would know more than you."

Damon's words were like daggers piercing his chest.

Damon continued, "Yes. You see, Van was also born on Hod. It was his home as well."

"Really," Luke responded.

"Correct, Hod was Van and Tear's homeland as well; although Tear was born after Hod was destroyed in Yulia City."

"Wow, I never knew that,"

"Of course you didn't, you probably never asked."

"Ye-yeah."

"Anyway, officially, the Isle of Hod was destroyed when Kimlasca invaded Hod and destroyed it with everyone there. That's what's stated by the Malkuth government. Although, Kimlascan officials denies that they had a hand in destroying Hod itself. That conflict is what started the Hod War.

"Okay, I understand," Luke responded.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what this has anything to do with Van."

Luke nodded. "Kimlasca didn't destroy Hod. Malkuth destroyed Hod. "

"But, that can't be. Why would Malkuth destroy one of their territories?" Luke asked.

"Hod was the place where fomicry research was being conducted," Damon responded.

"Fomicry? You mean the same thing that was used to make me?"

Damon nodded, "With the war starting, Malkuth wanted all their experiments to shut down, including fomicry. It would have been a real problem for Malkuth if Kimlascan troops found traces of fomicry research that was being performed, so the previous Emperor of Malkuth made the decision of getting rid of the Kimlascan troops in Hod by destroying the island itself. The Kimlascan troops and residents of Hod were perished along with Hod. Malkuth officials presented the events as Kimlasca's work to silence anti-war protests and presented their willingness to go to war as an act of retribution."

"How horrible," Luke reacted to Damon's statement, "So, Malkuth had sacrificed Hod and the people living there just so they wouldn't find out of fomicry?"

Damon face was still grim then he went to one of his drawers and pulled out what it looked like files. He then placed them on the table.

"What's this," Luke asked.

"The proof of what I just told you. My father managed to get his hand on this file three years ago. It's in detail of the fomicry experiments that was going on in Hod, who was in involve, and the decision of how and why Hod was destroyed. Go ahead Luke, read the file."

Luke read the file and it showed in detail of what Damon just told him. It was classified as top secret.

"Damon, how did your father get his hand on this file?"

"Well, my father actually got it from the military base in Grand Chokmah. He caused a ruckus when he was there. Many Malkuth soldiers went after him but my father was able to get away with this file."

Luke read a particular page of the file and it was that what surprised him.

"_Destroying the Passage Rings of Hod_

_Test Subject 47856: Vandesdelca Musto Fende_

_Age: 11_

_Eldest son of Xavier and Rebecca Fende_

_Servant for House Gardios_

_We've attached this subject a device that can artificially create a hyperresonance. It was sufficient to destroy the passage rings that supported Hod. The information that was provided to us by the Order of Lorelei has allowed us use what we need to eliminate the Kimlasca Army that has entered Hod. It may be unfortunate that fellow Malkuthians will be killed as well but it is important that Kimlasca never learns of our fomicry research. The test subject himself will die along with Hod himself and with his sacrifice; Malkuth will not worry about Kimlasca knowing about the experiments. "_

Luke looked up at Damon after finishing reading that page. "It's just like what happened to me. They used this kid and expected him to die and not think much of it. But I still don't get what this has to do with Master Van."

"There's a picture in the next page. That picture is the eleven-year-old Vandesdelca Musto Fende," Damon pointed out.

Luke looked for the picture and saw the eleven-year-old fomicry test subject. Luke took a real close look.

"Hey, this kid looks familiar," Luke said.

"Luke, how old is Van?" Damon asked suddenly.

Luke was surprised at that question and getting a bit irritating, just what the hell was he going with this. He thought he was going to tell him everything, so why the hell was just asking a random question. Luke was getting worried that all this was getting him nowhere and that maybe he did make a huge mistake.

"Luke, how old is Van?" Damon repeated.

"What the hell does that matter? You promised to tell me everything and yet, you're just now asking me a random question." Luke said frustrated.

"I am, but I want you to get in the habit of figuring things out for yourself and not just take someone word for it," Damon said calmly, "besides there's a good reason why I'm asking and I hope you know the answer. Now answer my question, how old is Van Grants?"

Luke sighed, "Master Van doesn't usually like to talk about himself, but I do know that he's twenty-seven."

"Exactly, now please minus twenty-seven to sixteen," Damon responded.

"Man, is this a math class," Luke asked irritated and starting to lose patience.

"Just do it," Damon replied, not interested in hearing the complaint.

"Fine…," Luke paused a bit and came up with the answer, "eleven …okay, so Master Van was eleven… wait a minute," Luke looked at the photo one more time and realized why the person in the picture looked familiar.

"This is Master Van," Luke said, surprised to see the younger version of his former sword teacher. "So Master Van was the test subject that was forced to destroy Hod."

"That's right," Damon answered with his eyes closed, "Vandesdelca Musto Fende is his real name. Van was a test subject for fomicry and was forced to destroy Hod sixteen years ago. It was predicted that Van himself would destroy his own homeland through the Score."

"Damon, do you happen to know about that Score regarding Master Van?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Damon responded and he then began to recite another Score, "_ND 2002, the one who would seize glory will destroy the island of his birth, a land named Hod, war shall persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of the seasons."_

Luke was shocked that Van was used, in fact, in the same manner that Luke was used.

"Vandesdelca is the Ancient Ispanian word for 'one who would seize glory' just as your name Luke is the Ancient Ispanian word for 'light of the sacred flame'. When you think about, learning through the Score about Hod's destruction maybe one of the reasons why Hod was chosen to do fomicry research since there risks involve as well," Damon said.

"Wait, if all this happen, then Master Van suffered from the war as well. Doing something he didn't want to do?" Luke asked with sympathy in his voice. Even though Van had been deceiving him, after hearing what happened to him as a child, he started to feel sorry for him.

"Luke, don't bother wasting your sympathies for Vandesdelca," Damon said opening his eyes, "while it is true that Van was a victim in the beginning of the Hod War, it nothing more but a pitiful excuse for what he is doing. There is no justification for what he did to you or Asch for that matter and it doesn't give him the right for to do what he's doing right now."

Luke looked at Damon with concern, "Yeah, I know. It's just that…"

Damon cut him off, "Listen, Van's not the only one who suffered. I suffered as well. Hod was where I was born. I lost my home. Many innocent people lost their lives as well as lot of people lost their homes and loved ones when Hod fell in the Qliphoth. Now Van wants the rest of the world to suffer as well because he is so bitter. He was never able to move on."

Damon turned around and looked back on Luke, who was in complete shock of the information that was provided to him, "Come with me Luke, there is more to tell you and we need to get started on your training. There is not much time and the others will be back soon."

"Others?" Luke asked.

Damon nodded, "My friends. I'll introduce them to when they get here." Damon started walking.

Luke followed, "All right."

Luke followed Damon to the other side of their hideout. There was more that Luke will learn and soon the knowledge that Damon will provide Luke will prepare Luke to stop that's already in motion.

**A/N: **That's it for the second chapter. Thanks to the two who has reviewed as well as the ones who as put story alert and added as one of their favorite story.


	4. Conversation with Gailardia

**So after going through personal issues, I was able to find the time to get back to this fanfic. I can't guarantee that it will be updated weekly or monthly but I will do what I can. So now here is the next chapter that is replacing the Author Note.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss

**Chapter 3: Conversation with Gailardia**

Guy was on the ship that departed from Belkend Port and to Daath Port. It was a rough day as well. Guy decided to go see Luke and help him with the ordeal that concerned Akzeriuth. He wanted to be there for his friend. He had confidence in Luke. He knows that will recover from the ordeal. Guy did feel responsible for Luke growing from a blank slate to a selfish spoiled kid. He figured that Luke may have trouble in what to do, so he was determined to help him out. After all, that's what friends do.

The ship arrives on the Daath Port. Guy leaves and heads for Aramis Springs. From what Asch had told him, it was the way to leave Yulia City and should Luke leave Yulia City, it was the only way to go.

Drake had just arrived in Daath's port. He had just finished his investigation in Daath and was about to buy a ticket to depart for Sheridan. It was there that Drake saw a blonde young man on his way out of Daath Port.

"That's Guy," Drake said looking at the young swordsman. He followed Guy and saw where he was going. "I see; he must be on his way for Aramis Spring. Hmm, is he worry about Luke or is he…" Drake stopped himself and shook his head, "No, he wouldn't be on that bastard's side at this point." Drake grabbed his pocket watch from his right pocket and looked at the time. "Hm, I've still got time." He puts his pocket watch away. "I'll have a talk with Luke's friend"

**Entrance to Ortion Caverns**

Ion was left behind in the Tartarus while Asch, Natalia, Jade, and Anise went on ahead to the Ortion Caverns. He wanted to see the place but was convinced to stay behind when Asch said that he would just be in the way. The last thing Ion wanted was to be in the way. Ion thought about everything that happened from the destruction of Akzeriuth to Guy leaving to see Luke. He did hope that Luke recovers from the tragedy that occurred on Akzeriuth. He knew that Luke was a nice person; it was just hard for him to express it.

"Greetings number seven," a voice said.

Ion looked around and saw a person that looked exactly liked him. Ion's eyes widened, "Are you…"

"I'm the fourth replica of Fon Master Ion. I go by the name Dorian Kade," Dorian answered.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Ion said.

"No, but I think I can help you." Dorian replied.

**Damon's base**

The place that Damon and Luke entered looked like a coliseum. Damon and Luke had their swords drawn.

"All right Luke, show me what you got," Damon called out.

Luke charges to Damon. With every strike, Damon parries the attacks. Luke swings his sword to Damon's legs and Damon jumps up and charges to Luke's left side and Luke quickly deflected the attack.

"Very good Luke," Damon commented and continued with the assaults.

Luke moved away and charged right back at Damon and the clashing of their sword becomes more powerful.

**Aramis Springs**

As Guy makes his way the entrance of the cave, a voice calls out to him.

"Gailardia Galan Gardios"

Guy turns and sees Drake Tregan.

"How do you know my name?" Guy asked shocked as well as suspicious that this person knew his real name.

Drake starts to approach him, "Hm, I've know about you for a long time even back when I was served the Kimlascan military two years ago. Gailardia Galan Gardios, the son of House Gardios that controlled the Isle of Hod until sixteen years ago. You had just turned five when Kimlascan troops under the command of Duke Fabre had attacked your home...and everyone around you was killed, your family, your relatives, and your servants."

Guy's face was contorted with anger.

Drake continued, "Duke Fabre had destroyed everything you held dear and thought of nothing when he did it. Your saving grace was that you got out of there thanks to old man Pere."

"Who are you?" Guy asked. "You seem to know quite a bit about me and my past."

"Drake Tregan"

"Drake Tregan, how do you know about my past?"

"A friend told me."

"A friend?"

"Yes, someone who survived the Hod disaster as well."

When Guy heard this, he was completely shocked. He knew a handful of people who survived Hod. But there was one person he had in mind who would be behind this. Guy decided to ask the question.

"Are you working with Van?" Guy asked.

"What would you do if I did?" Drake responded.

Guy paused a bit then continued, "if you are working with Van, then I'll defeat you right here."

Guy drew his katana and Drake was drew his great sword.

"If you came looking for that replica, then you're going to be disappointed when I say that he is no longer in Yulia City," Drake said.

"What?" Guy is shocked, "what do you mean?"

"I mean that the replica Luke was taken out of Yulia City while unconscious," Drake said in a sinister manner.

This angers Guy and charges full force at Drake and Drake easily blocks Guy's fast sword attacks with his own sword. Guy continues with the attacks and Drake just blocks each of his attacks.

"What did you do to Luke?" Guy asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" Drake simply asked.

"Why?" Guy angrily asked, "Because he's my best friend and the fact you took him while he was defenseless. Now I'm going to ask you again, what did you do to him. What did you do with Luke?"

Drake merely scoffed at Guy's words. "You can't be serious. Didn't you abandon him like the others because of Akzeriuth?"

Guy was taken back with that statement. He began to think about for a bit. In all honesty, he thought leaving Luke behind would give him time to think. He could've stayed with Luke in Yulia City. But instead, he left with the others because he wanted find Van and figure out what Van had in store for his plan. He also wanted to keep an eye out on Asch since he didn't trust him and wanted to make sure that he and the others wasn't being set up by the red-headed God-General.

"It's not like that," Guy responded.

"Oh, how so?" Drake asked.

"It is true that left him in Yulia City, but I didn't abandon him. I had every intention to see him and help him out," Guy answered.

"Really, are you sure about that?" Drake parried Guy's katana out of his hands.

Guy tried to go grab it but Drake ran to Guy's katana and picked it up with his left hand and sheathed his own great sword on his back. Guy looked up at Drake with contempt and was worried of what was going to happened next.

"Look, whatever Van has to offer, I won't take part of it. I have no intention of joining with him and his plan to kill innocent people."

"Hm, well that's good." Drake responded and handed Guy's katana back to him hilt first.

"Good?" Guy asked surprised as he took his katana back.

"Yeah," Drake answered, "if you really still had been on Van's side, then I would've had no choice but to kill you."

Guy was confused, "Wait, I thought you said you're working with Van?"

Drake raised his right eyebrow, "When did I say that?"

Guy was shocked, "But you—"

Drake cut him off, "I merely said 'what would you do if I did'. I never said I actually worked for the bastard. You see assumed that worked for Vandesdelca because of the way I worded things."

"I see," Guy said feeling embarrassed as he sheathed his katana. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Drake assured him, "anyway, the friend I was talking about is another childhood friend of yours."

"Who," Guy asked.

"Damon Kade," Drake said with a smile.

Guy was shocked again, "Damon!"

"That's right," Drake said.

Guy was feeling joy in his being. He remembered Damon very well. The day when he first met him and his parents in his manor in Hod. The times when he, Damon, and Van would go play in the garden. He also remembered how Van and Damon would always defended him when his sister, Mary would scold him for not acting like a man, even though was still just a little kid. Guy also admired Damon for his dedication for swordsmanship and his practice for fonic artes.

"So Damon is alive," Guy said and then realized something, "was it Damon that took Luke?"

"Yes," Drake answered, "we helped Damon get Luke out of Yulia City."

"Why?" Guy asked.

"Because we didn't want him near those Score-dependent idiots and Damon has plans for Luke assuming Luke accepts."

"What do you mean?" Guy asked.

"If Luke agrees to it, Damon intends to train him and make him stronger and defeat Van," Drake answered.

"What, really?" Guy asked in shocked.

"Yeah," Drake responded, "Damon sees potential in Luke and with the right training; Luke will become a great warrior and a better person."

"I see," Guy responded though with a little sadness in voice, "so I guess there is no point going to Yulia City."

"Actually, you should still go," Drake said.

"Huh?"

"Talk to Mayor Teodoro Grants about Akzeriuth and hear the truth about how he and those high-ranked members of the Order of Lorelei feel about the destruction. Trust me; you'll want to hear it." Drake grimaced when he said it.

Guy had a bad feeling when Drake said those words but on the upside, it was a relief that an old friend was looking out for another friend.

"Okay, I will," Guy answered, "well, I'm going. It was nice to meet you Drake and give my regards to Damon and make he's not being too hard on Luke. I intend to see the both of them again."

With that Guy left and entered the cave. Drake looked on and smiled, "He's just like you described Damon." His smile dropped instantly, "Gailardia, how will handle the truth that old fart will tell you." Drake went silent again. "Well, I better head back and let Damon and Luke know about Gailardia."

**With this is end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter: Mystearica, Mieu, and Teodoro**


	5. Mystearica, Mieu, and Teodoro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss, just the OCs.

**Chapter 4: Mystearica, Mieu, and Teodoro**

While Guy was confronting Drake by the cave entrance of Aramis Springs, in Yulia City, Tear and Mieu was trying to find clues about Luke's disappearance. Tear began asking around to the residents if they had seen anything strange or if they had seen the red-haired noble go anywhere. However, she kept getting the same answers, which was no, they hadn't seen anything or anyone. Although, some of them was mean-spirited about Luke being a replica. This was getting Tear nowhere. She crossed her arms in frustration and thought about this whole mess. It didn't make sense to her. How can someone just leave this without anyone noticing? This whole thing didn't sit well with Tear nor did it sit well with Mieu who was racked with worry and heartache for his precious master. They had no clues and so with nothing to go on, Tear made a decision.

"Mieu," Tear spoke uncrossing her arms and kneeling to the small light-blue cheagle, "let's go see the mayor, my grandfather. We should let him know what happened."

"Mieuu, okay," Mieu responded sadly.

Tear caressed softly on Mieu's head, "Don't worry, I'm sure Luke is okay. I'm sure we'll know who took him and why."

"Okay," Mieu responded feeling a little better.

With that, Tear and Mieu head to see the mayor of Yulia City, Maestro Teodoro Grants unaware that the shadow of a woman is watching them.

**Damon's base**

Damon and Luke were continuing fighting in the coliseum. Luke was using strike artes left and right and Damon was either dodging them or defended against them with his sword. Damon unleashed a strike arte.

"_**Demon Fang**_"

Luke was shocked for a moment before he barely dodged that attack.

"Hey, what are you doing Luke?" Damon asked displeased at Luke's one-second hesitation.

"Oh sorry," Luke responded, "it just that was one of Guy's moves."

Damon couldn't help but to be amused, "Right. Guy is your attendant, right?"

"Well, he's more than that to me. He's my best friend," Luke beginning to feel saddened and his head down in shame, "although now, I don't think he feels the same way anymore. I really messed up at Akzeriuth and also, he's the original's attendant and best friend. I'm just a replica."

"That's not true," Damon responded.

Luke still had his head down. "How do you know?"

"Guy is not really fond of Asch. He never did like him when he was still Luke."

Luke looked up in disbelief, "How can you say that? Wait, you did say you used to be in the Oracle Knights until three years ago so maybe you learned that from Asch."

"Not really," Damon replied, "Asch is not one who talks about his past, I know that first hand."

"Oh," Luke responded.

"Luke, what do know about Guy?" Damon asked.

Luke was surprised by Damon's question, "Huh, what do you mean?"

**Yulia City, Meeting Room**

"I see, so the Luke replica is missing," Teodoro said after hearing the news from Tear.

"Grandfather," Tear spoke, "Have you seen anything unusual as of late or someone who doesn't seem to belong in the city recently?"

"Other than the people you brought in before they left, no, not recently."

"It's strange, how could someone slip pass and not get noticed."

"I wouldn't worry about too much," Teodoro assured Tear.

"Why do say that?" Tear asked.

"It's is most likely Luke went out for a walk. He's probably is still in the city."

"But Master was taken away," Mieu interrupted, "he was taking away by this scary man."

"It as Mieu said," Tear added on, "Luke was still unconscious, he was … kidnapped."

Tear said it but wasn't really sure.

Teodoro ponder this a bit, "Hmm, then perhaps it was to assure that the Score stays on track."

Tear and Mieu was surprised to hear that.

"Grandfather, what do you mean?" Tear asked.

Just then someone entered the room, a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes. It was Guy.

Tear and Mieu and Teodoro turned to see Guy.

"Oh Guy," Tear said.

"Hmm, yes, can I help you?" Teodoro said though annoyed about the interruption.

Guy looked at Tear and Mieu, "I'm assuming you're wondering what happened to Luke."

Mieu bolted to Guy, "Do you what happened to Master?"

"Yeah," Guy answered.

"What can you tell us?" Tear asked, curiously wondered how Guy knew.

"I'll tell you but before we get to that, I have something I want to say to the mayor."

"Yes?" Teodoro responded.

"Sorry about what happened to Akzeriuth. I'm sure that Luke didn't really mean to cause the destruction on Akzeriuth."

"Oh, I see, but there's no need for an apology," Teodoro assured him.

Tear was a little surprised, "Grandfather, why do you say?"

"The fall of Akzeriuth was written in Yulia's Score. It occurred because it was meant to," Teodoro responded.

This shocked the trio.

"_It's just as that woman said. It must have been what Drake was referring to as well_," Guy thought.

"Grandfather, how can that be?" Tear said upset upon hearing those words, "I've never heard of that. That makes it the same of Hod."

"_Like Hod?_" Guy asked in his head.

"It is part of the Closed Score. Only those of maestro rank or higher are privy to that knowledge," Teodoro explained.

"If you knew about what was going to happen, why didn't you prevent it?" Guy asked angrily at the Yulia City mayor.

Teodoro raised an eyebrow as he was surprised to hear such words, "Guy, I'm surprised that someone from the Outer Lands would say such a thing. A calm, orderly life in accordance with the Score is the way of the Order of Lorelei."

"But why didn't warn people about the destruction that was going to plaque on Akzeriuth?" Tear asked with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, if you had people would've had to die?" Guy asked.

"That's the problem, when faced with a Score of death, people are not calm and can't live well in peace," Teodoro answered.

"Well of course," Guy responded, "I mean really, no one wants to really die."

"That's unacceptable," Teodoro rebuked Guy's statement, "Yulia's Score promised prosperity for all Auldrant. If we stray from the path, we will lose that prosperity. We are the watchers that have guided the way for the score. The Order of Lorelei is a tool for that purpose."

"Is that why Grand Maestro Mohs kidnapped Fon Master Ion and was looking to start a war?" Tear asked in disbelief.

"Did Van knew through the Score and guided Luke to the passage rings in Akzeriuth?" Guy asked.

"That is correct," Teodoro answered.

"You once told me that neither Kimlasca nor Malkuth listen to about the destruction on Hod. Was that a lie?" Tear asked.

Teodoro looked to his adopted granddaughter with sympathy, "I'm sorry Tear. You were young, I didn't want you know the truth but Van knows the truth."

Tear was surprised again and dawn on her about her brother's intentions, "Then my brother is planning revenge against the world. He said that world that is shackled by the Score is better off destroyed. Damon said that Van would become a threat to the world if we let him be."

Guy was surprised to hear Tear mention Damon. "_What, Tear knows Damon as well. Hm, well_ _I guess I shouldn't be surprise_," Guy thought in his mind.

"Tear, I can assure you that you and Damon are mistaking in thinking Van is trying to destroy the world," Teodoro rebuked, "is is true that there was time that Van hated the Score after what happened to Hod, but now he doing an admirable job as a Watcher."

Guy was irate with those words, "Admirable? Letting the people of Akzeriuth die was admirable? Was letting the people in Hod die admirable as well? What the hell? There is something wrong with all of you."

"Not at all," Teodoro said calmly thinking there is no reason for Guy to be so upset.

Just then an attendant came in.

"Mayor Teodoro, it's time for the meeting."

"All right," Teodoro answered. He got up and started to walk then stopped and back on Tear and Guy, "it is as I said, there is nothing to worry about. Your fears are groundless and listening to the words to a traitor of the Order will do you no good."

"Traitor?" Guy asked.

"Yes, Damon Kade is a despicable traitor who attempted to destroy the Order of Lorelei. Keep away from him; he only causes problems to those loyal Yulia's teaching."

Teodoro leaves the room.

"I can't believe this. He can be so callous about it," Guy said angrily.

Tear could only sigh to all that was just told to her with her hand on her head.

Mieu was feeling more sad than usual, what did all of this had to do with getting to his master he had wondered. Mieu felt that if his master wasn't found that he wouldn't be able to go on.

**A/N: **With that, I'm ending it right here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward for the next chapter.


	6. The Training Continues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss, just the OCs

**The Training Continues**

Luke was on his knee panting. The sword training was becoming more intense and Luke was becoming worried that he wouldn't last. Damon was walking towards Luke with his sword, slowly raising it up then swung in horizontal creating a powerful shockwave. Luke dodged the attack. It was all Luke was doing ever since Damon told Luke about Guy and his past. The revelation of Guy's past shocked him but at the same time, looking back on the things with Guy for the past seven years, it was starting to make sense. As Luke was continuing to dodge Damon's sword strikes, he wondered what would happened if Luke saw Guy again. How was he going to react if he ever confronted him again?

"LUKE!" Damon yelled.

Luke snapped back into reality right after Damon appeared before him with his sword on his neck.

"Luke, if you keep spacing out in times of battle, you'll die," Damon berated, "if you had fought Van or any of the God-Generals like that, you'll be dead before you know it."

"I-I'm sorry," Luke said, nervous about Damon's sword on his throat.

"Don't get yourself distracted," Damon continued in a calm voice, "I'm guessing it has to with the things I told you but you let that distract you when you're in battle. Your enemies won't hesitate to take you down."

"Yes Master," Luke responded.

Damon was surprised, "Master?"

Luke nodded, "After all, you're teaching me a lot of new things. You're even teaching me things that Van never taught me with my swordsmanship and you're going to teach me fonic artes."

"Uh yeah, that's true but don't refer to me as master."

"Huh?"

"It's not needed. I'm just having you learn what you already and should have known. So no more of this master stuff. Just Damon, all right?"

"Sure Damon."

"Great then let's continue and no more spacing out. Focus."

"Right."

Luke and Damon continued with their sword training.

**On the Tartarus**

Dorian and Ion were discussing the issues regarding the event of Akzeriuth.

"Are you serious?" Dorian asked Ion in surprise, "Are you telling me that you didn't know of the existence of the Closed Score? How could you not know? You're the Fon Master for crying out loud."

"Well, you see-"

"You know what? Never mind. It not like it can change what has already happened."

Dorian just couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand how his fellow replica of Fon Master Ion, the one that was chosen, didn't know about the Closed Score. He guessed because it was because of either Mohs, Van, or both of them.

"Well, there is one other thing I need to talk to you about," Dorian said.

"What is it?' Ion asked, wondering what his fellow replica wanted to talk to him about.

**Yulia City, Tear's Room**

The meeting with Tear's grandfather left a bitter taste in the mouths of Guy and Tear. Tear sat on her bed with Mieu beside her and Guy stood by a corner.

"Van hated the score." Tear started, "He was always talking about it here in this room. He would stand where you are Guy and say he could never forgive a world that let Hod die."

"Yeah," Guy replied.

Tear continued, "As you may have known about it, Hod was the homeland of Van and I. Hod fell into the Qliphoth just like Akzeriuth. Van and my mother, who was pregnant with me at the time, fell into the Qliphoth. Van probably used a fonic hymn."

"I see."

"Something happened before I went to the Outer Lands. Van returned to this city, something he didn't do very often.

**Flashback**

Van was standing in the selenia field with Legretta standing behind him.

"Asch seems to suspect something," Legretta said.

"Asch is still a bit…dainty. He'll cause trouble if he learns that the people of the Outer Lands will be annihilated," Van replied.

"Shall we have Sync keep tabs on him?"

"Yes."

**Flashback End**

"I thought my brother was planning something terrible. At least, that many people were going to die," Tear continued, "I couldn't allow that to happen, even if Hod had been left to die because of the Score. I swore I'd stop him, even if it meant killing both of us."

"Tear," Guy responded shocked that the younger sister of Van would be willing to that far just stop her brother.

"But it looks like I failed. I couldn't prevent the destruction of Akzeriuth and now Luke is gone, nowhere to be seen."

"But Tear," Mieu responded, "I thought that you said that it was all Master's fault."

Tear shook her head, "As much as I hate the fact that Luke wasn't willing to accept fault for his actions, I can't place all the blame on him, I took an assignment for the Outer Lands to stop my brother."

"Mieuuuu, I miss Master so much. I wonder where he is."

"He is with an old friend of mine Mieu," Guy answered.

Mieu and Tear was surprised by Guy's answered.

"Guy, what do you mean?" Tear asked.

"He's with Damon Kade. He's the one who took Luke."

"Really?" Mieu said with excitement, "Hey wait…"

Tear stood up from her bed, "Guy, how do know?"

"On my way to Aramis Springs, I ran met a friend of Damon. His name is Drake Tregan and he's the one who told me that Luke was not in Yulia City. Hehe, I never would imagine that I would hear about Damon again."

"I…see…" Tear responded with a surprise.

"Tear, it sounded like you knew Damon from before when we spoke to your grandfather."

"Oh, yes, he and his father visited Yulia City every now and then."

"Really?"

"Yes," Tear's face became grim, "although he and I never really got along?"

"Huh, you two never got along?"

**Unknown base**

Luke was continuing with his sword practice with Damon. Luke was getting the hang of knowing other ways to fight. Luke was coming up with strike artes like the Light Spear Cannon and the Guardian Field. He was able to get a few good shots on Damon. In Damon's mind, he was impressed with Luke's progress. He figured that if he kept this up, Luke will have equal standing against Van. Damon jumped back and put his hand out and Luke stopped with sword still ready to attack.

"That's enough for now," Damon said, "your swordsmanship is a lot better."

"Really," Luke asked with a smile and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah," I think we stop for now for a break."

"Great." Luke paused a bit and thought of something, "Damon?"

"Yes?"

"After this, can I start learning fonic artes and learn to control my hyperresonance?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. While we're taking a breather, I'll give you a book on fonic artes and show something that will help you learn them a bit quicker."

"Great," Luke was excited and ran ahead.

Damon chuckled, "Still like a kid but hell, he's making good progress." Damon paused for a moment, "I hope Luke doesn't let his skills go to his head and I hope he will be real prepared to face Van. I have to get him to show no mercy against him, the God-Generals, and anyone else who would try to bring him down," his face became grim, "including the Order of Lorelei, his original, and even those he travel with, especially Mystearica."

"Damon," Luke called out from the entrance with a cheerful expression, "c'mon, let's take it easy for a little."

Damon laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm coming. Have patience, kid."

Damon followed Luke to the entrance. They still had work to do but for now.

Meanwhile outside of the base, three figures on a boat were returning to give their reports of Damon.

"So Dorian," Drake started, "you told the Fon Master what you wanted to tell him?"

"Yeah," Dorian responded, "also it seems he was unaware of the Closed Score."

"I see," Shara responded, "I guess if he had, he would have done something about Luke before that tragedy occurred in Akzeriuth.

"So Shara," Drake said, "did get to hear the conversation between Teodoro and Guy?"

"Yes, it's pretty much what we expected."

"I see."

The boat docked at their port and they disembarked from their boat.

"Since my brother didn't take Luke back to Yulia City, I assume that Luke agreed to his proposal."

"Right," Shara responded, "so let's he how they are doing."

"Mmhm," Drake responded.

Drake Tregan, Shara Hamilton, and Dorian Kade went to go inside of their base and were excited to meet Luke for the first time.

**That's it for this chapter. Until next time.**


	7. Planning the Next Move

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss or its characters except for the OCs

**A/N: **I'm back to make sure I finish this fanfic. I don't know how long it will take but I will work on it along with my other fanfics I'm writing.

**Chapter 6: Planning the Next Move**

As Luke and Damon took their breaks, they hear doors opening. Luke wonders who it is while Damon smiles.

"Ah great," Damon spoke, "they're back."

"Huh?" Luke spoke with confusion, "are we expecting someone?"

Damon smiled, "Yes Luke, my brother and friends."

"Oh…"

Luke and Damon go to the entrance of the base and are greeted by Dorian, Drake, and Shara.

"Well, look like a certain red head is awake," Shara said as she smiled at Luke.

"Uh…hi," Luke greeted nervously.

Shara went up to Luke, "Hello Luke, I'm Shara Hamilton. It's nice to meet you."

"Ye-yeah, you too."

Luke felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Drake.

"I'm Drake Tregan," Drake greeted with a smile, "since you're still here, you're training, right?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, Damon has been helpful."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that you decided to stay for a while," another voice responded.

Luke turned to see someone who had the face of Ion.

"What?" Luke spoke in surprise, "Ion, what are you doing here? What's with your clothes? Where are the others?"

Dorian had expected this reaction from Luke, "Luke, I'm not Fon Master Ion, though I have the same face as he does, I'm not the leader of the Order of Lorelei."

"Wait, what?" Luke couldn't believe.

"I'm Dorian Kade; I'm Damon's younger brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I look just like him, yeah, I know."

"Are you by any chance related to Ion?" Luke asked looking at both Dorian and Damon.

"Well, yes and no," Dorian answered.

"Yes and no?" Luke raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Luke, my little brother is the same as you." Damon said.

"I was created the same way as you were." Dorian added.

Luke's eyes widened with surprise, "You're…a replica."

"That's right; I'm the 4th replica of Fon Master Ion. I was created with six others."

"Wow, so you're a replica too," Luke was still stunned.

"Yeah, it's only been two years since my little brother was born," Damon added.

"Two years? Really?"

"Yeah," Dorian said, "the real Ion was sick, near death, however there was no successor, so Van and Mohs used fomicry and created seven of us. The seventh and final one was chosen to be the replacement as he had the abilities and powers that were close to the original. The rest of us were tossed out like trash since we were deemed failures and we were cast in the mouth of the Mt. Zaleho volcano."

"So the current Fon Master that I was with is also a replica, the seventh one."

"Yes, the one you know as Ion, the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei is the seventh and final replica of the original Fon Master Ion." Damon replied.

"Is it surprising for you Luke?" Shara asked.

"Well, yeah, of course, it just so hard to believe..." Luke said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Luke, I'm sure you have more questions but I think it's time we got back to training," Damon said.

"Oh right," Luke replied.

"We'll start with fonic artes and I think we should also begin to help you control your hyperresonance."

"Oh right, I read a bit in that book you gave me but I'm not sure if I can pull it off, I mean I don't think I'll be able to handle fonons, at least, not so well."

"Take it step by step," Shara said.

"Hm, Shara, why don't you help us with this?" Damon suggested.

"Huh, me?" Shara asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're very good with fonic artes as well; Luke could also learn well from you."

"Well, if Luke doesn't mind?"

"I don't mind, I'd like to get all the help I can get." Luke said still feeling nervous.

"All right then," Shara responded happily, "let's go."

Dorian and Drake decided to go to another room and check on some things for a while.

**Yulia City**

Guy, Tear, and Mieu decided to walk around a bit when they were approached by Layla.

"Tear, I was looking for you. About the Third Fonic Hymn…" Layla spoke.

"Layla," Tear responded, "so the Third Fonic Hymn's has been discovered?"

"The Third Fonic Hymn," Guy said.

"Is it one of the hymns you use Tear? Mieu asked.

"Well Mieu, the fonic hymns I use are Yulia's hymns. There are seven altogether," Tear explained.

"Mieuu, so it's the third of the seven. But you always use two, right?" Mieu asked looking up the young Oracle Knight.

"I don't understand the other symbolism of the others," Tear responded.

"Yulia's hymns are useless with only the melody," Layla explained, "if you don't understand the meaning and wisdom in the hymns, they're just songs. Oh, that's right…the symbol of the Third Hymn…there was a hidden page in a book Van left behind. It might be written there. When you have a chance, stop by my place and take a look."

"Wow, the fonic hymns sound real hard," Mieu said astonished.

"Yeah, they really are," Guy added.

"Yes, the symbols are very difficult," Tear spoke, "I know all but the Third and Fifth. But so far, I only understand the First and Second."

"So if you don't know and understand the symbols, they're just ordinary songs."

"Actually, all seven of Yulia's hymns sung consecutively form another fonic hymn. It's called the Grand Fonic Hymn and it works even if you understand its symbolism. The hymn itself is the symbol of the covenant."

"That's right, the whole covenant with Lorelei, the Grand Fonic Hymn…what power does that have?"

"It's said that the Grand Fonic Hymn and the Key of Lorelei together can summon Lorelei."

"That sounds amazing!" Mieu responded impressed of what he just heard.

"Yeah, it really is," Guy added impressed as well.

"Yes, but the Key of Lorelei has been lost and I don't know the Seventh Hymn. So it may not mean much in the end," Tear replied in a sad tone.

"Cheer up Tear," Guy replied with warm smile, "even without knowing the Seventh Hymn and even if you can't perform the Grand Fonic Hymn, your first two hymns have been really helpful. Especially the fact that your second hymn saved us."

"Yeah," the little cheagle agreed, "it always brings comfort when you sing Tear."

Tear blushed at the compliments, "Guy, Mieu, th-thank you."

Sometime later, the trio went to Layla's place.

"I've been waiting for you," Layla said.

"What's the book Van left behind?" Tear asked.

Layla nodded, "It's just an ordinary book of fonic artes, but there was a hidden page at the end. Here's a copy."

Layla handed the copy to Tear and Tear looked it over.

"I don't know what it means, but I thought you might have an idea," Layla added.

Tear had a surprised expression on her face," This is…!" Tear paused and started chanted, "Va, le, zwe, tue …Mother…Understanding…Spreading through the land of Rugnica…Magnificent…angel's voice…"

"Mieu? What's happening?" Mieu asked surprised.

"Wh-what's going on here?" Guy asked surprised.

"Quiet," Layla scolded the two in a low tone, "Tear is meditating. It looks like that really was the symbol of the hymn."

Tear finished meditation and the chant, "Now I understand, this is the Third Hymn."

Tear was able to learn the Third Hymn, Holy Song.

"Were you able to figure it out?" Guy asked.

"Yes…" Tear answered.

"Alright!" Mieu said with excitement.

"Congratulations, Tear," Layla responded with a smile.

"Thank you," Tear replied with joy, "Do you mind if I keep this copy? There's information here about the symbolism in the other hymns as well, though I don't yet know enough to understand them."

Layla nodded, "Be my guest. I'm sure it'll come in useful eventually, as you grow stronger."

Tear nodded, "Yes, thank you."

**Ortion Caverns**

Asch, Natalia, Jade, and Anise get in deep in the caverns and they find a place with a fomicry machine.

"What is this place?" Natalia asked.

"A fomicry research facility," Jade answered, "though it appears to have been abandoned for some time."

Asch takes a closer look at the device, "The calculation device is still running."

Jade was impressed as he, Natalia, and Anise walked up to the device as well.

"Impressive," Jade said, "I doubt Luke could have handled this."

"This is…research regarding the effective scale of fomicry," Asch concluded.

"They were trying to create replicas of large objects by increasing the data collection area."

"Large objects?" Anise asked, "You mean like houses and stuff?"

"Oh, larger than that. Even back when I was involved, we theoretically could have replicated a small island."

Anise was surprised, "That's huge!"

As Asch was digging through the research, he stumble on something that caught his attention, "What the hell? Impossible!"

"What's wrong?" Natalia asked turning her attention to Asch.

"Look at the maximum replica size Van's research shows!"

"Thirty million square kilometers?" Jade spoke in surprise, "That's more than a tenth of Auldrant!"

This surprised Anise and Natalia as well.

"Even if they succeeded in making something that size, there'd be no place to put!" Natalia responded.

Jade continued, "They also have a list of previous replica data. The Malkuth military should have disposed of this?"

"Did Dist smuggle it out?" Asch asked.

"Most likely, it's data from the people of the destroyed island of Hod. There's no mistaking it, I was the one who had them take it at the time."

"Don't tell me they're trying to resurrect a replica Hod." Natalia spoke with worry.

"I wonder…let's take this data with us," Jade suggested.

Jade and Asch proceed to take the data and look over other things with the fomicry machine.

**Damon's base**

Luke and Damon were back in the coliseum where they did some sword practice. This time, it was for Luke to learn fonic artes. The first thing that was needed was for Luke to get a feel of the fonons. Shara was on the side and she was beside a switch.

"You ready to begin Luke?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Luke replied, "I'm ready."

"Okay," Damon looks at Shara, "Shara, activate the switch."

"Yes," Shara responded as she activated the switch.

When Shara activated the switch, the entire area became infested with six types of fonons flowing all over the coliseum. Luke was surprised to so much concentration of fonons in the coliseum.

"Are these all fonons?" Luke asked in surprised.

"Yes, in fact," Damon replied, "this place used to house various fonic experiments and high-level fonic artes were practiced here in ancient times. The traces of fonons are still left in here. It's one of the reasons why my father chose this place to uses as our base."

"You're father chose this place?" Luke asked.

Damon nodded, "Various practices of artes, experiments with the results of strong concentrations of fonons, it the ideal place. You will learn the feel of fonons faster, of course, you'll still need to practice to be able to pull off decent fonic artes and that's what Shara and I will help you with."

Luke nodded, "When this session is over, will I be as good as Jade?"

"It's possible, we'll just have to see how it goes," Shara answered.

"Okay," Luke replied putting his game face on, "I'm ready."

"Let us begin," Damon said, "let's start with the First Fonon."

"Watch closely Luke," Shara instructed, "I'll start first." Shara began chanting a shadow spell.

**Ortion Caverns**

After Asch, Jade, Natalia, and Anise had finish inspecting the fomicry facility and had seen the two cheagles that was a replica and its original, Asch decided to drop them off so that he could do the rest on his own. On their way out, they confronted a huge monster called Ancylopolyp with three Polyps. It was a tough battle but they were able to defeat their foes. The huge blue monster's fonons dissipated and it died.

"What the heck was that? It was huge! Disgusting!" Anise complained.

"Fomicry research involves a number of chemicals that are harmful to living creatures," Jade stated, "that may have been what caused this."

"Asch…" Natalia spoke in a soft tone, "Thank you…for protected me…"

"…Let's get moving," Asch suggested not wanting get in anymore about the gratitude Natalia was giving him and the Kimlascan princess was a little disappointed by Asch response, or to say, lack of.

The four kept moving. Later on, they were spotted by Ion and the young leader of the Order of Lorelei decided to greet them as they were at the entrance.

Ion ran towards them, "Welcome ba-"

Ion was interrupted an earthquake and caught them by surprise.

"An earthquake?" Anise blurted.

Natalia was losing her balance and was caught by Asch. The earthquake soon ended.

Natalia blushed when she was still embraced in Asch's arms.

"Uh…um…thank you…" Natalia spoke.

Asch let her go, "…I remember the last time I caught you like that."

Natalia was happy to hear that, "Yes! I wanted to sneak out of the castle, so I jumped from a window…"

Asch walked away and looked outside, "That earthquake may have been southern Rugnica falling."

"What? Why?" Anise asked in shock.

"Because Luke destroyed the Sephiroth Tree supporting southern Rugnica," Asch was still bitter about that event, "It was barely hanging on by the Sephiroth from other areas. It's about time it fell."

"What effects will that have on other regions?" Jade asked.

"Did you forget that we'd been having the Fon Master open the doors to the Sephiroth?"

"Even with the doors opened, the passage rings are protected with Yulian seals. No one can use them." Ion stated.

"Van can!" Asch just realized that fact.

"In other words, Van is able to control the Sephiroth," Jade spoke not liking where it could lead, "then…is his objective is the further destruction of the Outer Lands?"

"That's what I heard," the young God-General replied, "from what I heard; the next to fall will be the area around St. Binah."

Asch looked on outside with his thoughts, "_Replica, you brainless dreck, you and Van are responsible for this. I don't know how you were to cut off our connection, when I have time, I'll hunt you down and make you answer to me._"

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will have Damon and Luke going to infiltrate Daath to find some answers and Luke will continue to get make himself stronger. Luke fon Fabre still a trial ahead of him.**


	8. Lingering Doubts and Bad News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss or have anything to do with it.

**Chapter 7: Lingering Doubts and Bad News**

Tear is thinking to herself in the selenia field from her room. She thinks about the things that have happened so far. However, she thought about an individual that she had problems with in the past, the individual that like her brother, hated the Score because of what happened to Hod, Damon Kade.

**Flashback**

Tear was training under her instructor, Legretta. Tear was working very hard and her hard work was paying off and Legretta was happy to see the result. Soon, the training session ended.

"That will be all for today, Tear," Legretta announced.

"Okay, thank you again Major," Tear replied.

"You've improved, Tear. You're really working hard. I'm sure Van will be pleased to the hard work you've accomplished."

"Oh yes, I'm sure Van would love to see how his little sister is working to be one of his puppets," voice said sarcastically.

Legretta and Tear groaned as they knew who that voice belonged to.

"What is the meaning of this, Locrian Colonel Kade?" Legretta asked in a demanding tone.

Damon, who wore a black and red Oracle Knight uniform, appeared before them and Tear and Legretta glared at him.

"I came to see how things were coming along," Damon simply answered.

Tear ran toward Damon, "Why do you insist on coming here and mocking me? Can you not see that I'm working hard?"

"I know you're working hard, I just find it sad that you're just doing all this just to please your brother. Are you that desperate to have him acknowledging you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Tear countered.

Damon sighed, "Tear, did Van ask if you even wanted to become an Oracle Knight?"

Tear was taken back, "What do you mean?"

"It's just a question, did Van ask you if you wanted to be an Oracle Knight? Did you ever show interest of joining the Oracle Knights before?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't matter."

"It should matter to you, Van and Teodoro practically forced you be train to become one-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Tear interrupted.

"Humph, I just believe that you shouldn't do things just to impress someone. The life as a member of the Order of Lorelei is not a wonderful life and no matter what, you will always earn the hatred of others and some would have good reasons for it."

"Then tell us Damon," Legretta spoke, "why do you serve in Order of Lorelei?"

Damon crossed his arms, "I want changes things within the order for the better."

"Such a childish notion," Legretta spat.

"I'm fully aware that it seems like a childish dream and most people will look down on me to even think that but my father and I want change things and make it an order where it doesn't put so much control on people."

"Damon, the Order of Lorelei doesn't control people, it helps guides people," Tear countered.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Do really believe that?"

"Wh-What?" Tear was surprised.

**Flashback End**

Tear thought about that memory she had with Legretta and Damon. It was one of the many times she had with Damon that she disagreed with. But the way things were going at the moment, it seemed that Damon was on to something of the way things were going on. From learning the truth of her brother's intentions to Mohs' intent to start a war to her grandfather's unconcern attitude regarding the destruction of Akzeriuth, it may have been that Damon has been trying to warn her all this time. She kept pondering on these things until Guy and Mieu walked in.

Tear turned to face them, "Guy, Mieu, is something wrong?"

"Tear, I'm planning to go back to the Outer Lands, there is something that I'm concerned about," Guy said in a serious tone.

"Guy?"

"I want to go back and see how things are going. I have a bad feeling."

"Guy, what's wrong?"

"Tear, remember what your grandfather said about the destruction of Akzeriuth will help stir the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth?"

Tear realized what Guy was getting at, "Of course, since no one outside knows what happened with the disappearance of Akzeriuth."

"That's right; it may be possible that preparations for war between the two countries may have already begun. I want to check things out for sure and I want to find the others. Surely, Ion, Anise, Jade, and Natalia may know something."

Tear nodded, "I agree. In that case, I'll go with you."

"Oh, are you sure?"

Tear nodded, "Yes, I don't think just staying here will help me at this point. Besides, it will give me a good chance to find my brother. I have to stop him this time."

"Mieu, can we look for master on the way? I want to see him and I'm really worried about him," Mieu asked in a pleading tone.

Guy and Tear gave soft expression to the little cheagle.

"Don't worry Mieu," Guy assured, "I'm sure Luke is fine. He with a trustworthy friend."

"But, is he really trustworthy?" Tear asked.

"Tear, what do you mean?" Guy asked turning his attention to Tear.

"Is Damon really trustworthy? How do we know he isn't using Luke like my brother did?"

"Mieuuu," Mieu wailed in worry.

Guy nodded, "Well Tear, I don't really have an answer for that but my solution is to believe in him."

"But Guy, how can you be so sure of that?"

"Hmm, I'd say a gut feeling." Guy and Mieu started walking out.

"_I hope you're right Guy,_" Tear said in her head.

Tear, Guy, and Mieu proceeded to Yulia Road to go to Aramis Springs.

**Unknown Base**

Drake and Dorian were looking over their monitor after that earthquake had occurred. They were able to pinpoint where the earthquake had occurred from. They were not happy of what they saw.

"The location is Southern Rugnica?" Dorian asked.

"It looks that way," Drake said, "I figured the place would start to sink since the Sephiroth Tree of Southern Rugnica was destroyed."

Dorian scowled at the monitor, "We need to go."

Drake nodded and they headed to the coliseum.

At the coliseum, Luke was continuing to get used to fonic artes. With so much dense concentration of fonons flowing around, it was easier for the red head to gather fonons and concentrate. He was finally able to get a feel for gathering fonons. Luke thought about and he figured that it's no different from learning how to use to a sword and performing strike artes. With that mindset, Luke figured he just had to put as much effort as he did with the sword and he would get it down. Luke started to wonder why he never thought about learning fonic artes before hand. Damon and Shara were teaching some fonic artes and having Luke repeat the chants. Dorian and Drake entered in the coliseum and Damon motioned Luke and Shara to halt the training. Shara and Luke stopped and they went to Dorian and Drake while Damon deactivated the switch and joined them. Soon, Dorian and Drake informed them about the earthquake that had occurred.

"I see," Damon said, "so that earthquake did occur from Southern Rugnica."

"Yeah," Drake said.

"Wait, why is Southern Rugnica falling?" Luke asked.

"The Sephiroth Tree was destroyed when you destroyed the passage rings in Akzeriuth," Damon replied.

"N-No…," Luke was devastated hear the information.

"We think it was hanging on by a thread to other areas," Dorian stated.

"Then, that would mean that another phase in Van's plan is beginning," Luke said.

"Yes, I'm afraid that how it is," Damon replied.

"Damon," Luke spoke with a pleading tone, "I know you want me to continue with my training, but I would like do what I can to keep St. Binah from falling. Please, is there anything we can do? This is happening because of me, I'm the one at fault for this. Please, I have to do something."

"Luke…" Shara muttered in a sad tone.

Damon sighed, "Luke, listen, I know you want to do something and I applaud you for this. We don't really have anything to prevent the fall but we'll be sure not let the people of St. Binah fall along with it."

Dorian went and put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Luke, I'm sure we'll be there on time to help the residents. In fact, Drake and Shara have been working on a machine."

"Huh, a machine?" Luke asked turning to his fellow replica.

"Yeah, a machine that will allow us to fly."

Luke was surprised, "Do you really have something like that?"

"Yep," Drake said smiling, "The Order of Lorelei oversaw the excavation of three flight fonstones-"

Drake was interrupted when sound went out through the base.

"Oh, look like someone is returning," Shara said.

"Hmm…." Damon replied.

Drake went to the monitor and the visual showed a garuda with a red ribbon around its neck.

"Oh, looks like one our pals is back," Dorian said.

"A monster?" Luke blurted.

Damon chuckled, "Don't worry Luke; this monster is on our side."

"Huh, really?" Luke asked finding hard to believe.

"Yeah, Arietta the Wild isn't the only one with monster as allies. C'mon, let's go meet him."

Damon, along with Dorian, Drake, and Shara went to meet their friend while Luke was still pondering about the events that were still going on.

"_I have to do what I can, I swear, I won't let any more innocent people die, not by me, not by Van, not by anyone else. I will do whatever I have to do,_" Luke swore in his head before going to the others.

**Caverns of Aramis Springs**

Guy, Tear, and Mieu were traveling through the caverns. They had thoughts of their own about how things were going. As they traveled through battling monsters on the way, they thought about the events that had occurred.

Mieu was upset that his master was not around and had felt lonely without him. The little cheagle wondered if Damon was a good person as Guy said he was, then why didn't he let Mieu go with Luke and instead shocked him and left him unconscious. It seemed that the light blue cheagle wasn't as lively and cheerful as before Luke's disappearance.

Coincidently, Tear and Guy were discussing about Damon and that brought Mieu's attention.

"Can Damon really be trusted?" Tear asked Guy.

"Hm, do have reason to believe that he can't be trusted?" Guy asked back curiously.

"I just don't understand why he would want to just take Luke away. He hurt Mieu upon entering my room and he snuck around in Yulia City."

"Yeah, mieu, it really hurt when he gave me a shock and he looked real mad," Mieu added.

Guy had a concern look on Mieu, "I see what you mean. Well, when we see him or Luke, we'll ask."

"Mieu, I wish he had taken me with him. I wanted to go with master," Mieu was saddened and had his head down.

Tear kneeled and gave Mieu a soft rub on his head. She was upset with Damon for even harming the sweet little creature and she had a good mind to slap him for it.

**Unknown Base**

Near the entrance of their base, the red ribbon wearing garuda was given a friendly greeting by the group. Luke was amazed that this monster was friendly and the monster, which was introduced as Mori by Shara, went and gave Luke a friendly nuzzle. Luke was overjoyed and greeted the monster back they were already getting along with each other. When it was all settled, Mori motioned Damon and Dorian to his ribbon and when they did, they found a note hidden with ribbon.

Dorian opened the note, "Damon, it's a message from Dad."

"From Dad?" Damon asked and Dorian nodded.

Dorian and Damon read the note and after reading the message, their faces showed distain and anger.

Shara, Drake, and Luke were worried and figured something was wrong.

"Damon, Dorian, what did your father Vincent says in the note?" Drake asked.

"Damon," Dorian spoke, looking over to his older brother.

"Yeah," Damon said nodded and then looked at the others, "It seems that Mohs has captured Ion and Princess Natalia."

"What?" Luke was shock, "Ion and Natalia have been capture!" Drake and Shara were shocked as well.

"Yes, unfortunately," Dorian replied.

"That's not all," Damon said, "with Akzeriuth gone, Kimlasca has begun making preparations for the war against Malkuth."

Luke's eyes widened, "Oh no, it's because me and Natalia had 'disappeared' in Akzeriuth. They're going to use our 'deaths' as justification to strike against Malkuth."

"Yeah and of course Malkuth isn't going to take this lying down. He also said that Malkuth believe that Kimlasca were the real culprits in destroying Akzeriuth using some sort of weapon to start a war. It seems that Jade Curtiss and Anise Tatlin were able to get away and that they are regrouping to plan a rescue mission."

"I see," Luke replied, "wait, what about Asch?"

"Dad didn't see Asch on the Tartarus or anywhere near," Dorian answered.

"Tch, he probably off doing something else," Damon said with distain, "Stupid brat…"

"Also, there is one other thing," Dorian said, "It seems our old man wants us to pick up an item in Daath. This item is well guarded. Dad would do for himself but he's not sure if he would be able to stand a chance if he were to run into any of the God-Generals."

"Would it be one of the items for his investigation?" Shara asked.

"Exactly," Damon answered.

"Damon, can we postpone my training for now and help Natalia and Ion? I'm really worried about them and I would like to help with whatever your father is asking." Luke said.

Damon stared at looked and replied, "No." Luke looked hurt.

Damon continued, "We will continue your training while we go to Daath and take care in getting the item and seeing the safety of Fon Master Ion and Princess Natalia. Luke, know that your training doesn't stop just because we're doing other things. Fighting enemies will also help get you stronger." Damon smiled.

Luke was relieved and grateful, "Thank you Damon. Not to worry, I won't let you down."

"Good," Damon then turned to the others, "Luke, Dorian, and I will go to Daath and get the item and see if we need to help regarding Ion and Natalia."

"Very well," Drake replied, "then I think we should continue working on the machine that will help us fly." Shara agreed.

Damon nodded and he went to Mori and spoke to the garuda in a monster language. The monster nodded and went out of the base and started flying.

"What did you tell him?" Luke asked.

"I simply told him to report back to my dad." Damon replied.

"I'm amazed that you were able to talk to Mori in the monster language."

Damon smiled, "Years of practice Luke, of course it was thanks to Arietta and Van."

"Arietta and Van?"

"Yeah, Arietta taught me the language just I helped Van and the original Ion teach her human language."

"Oh, I see. That's right, your time with the Oracle Knights."

Damon started to get prepared, "Luke, we'll continue with fonic artes training and we'll get to having you to be able to control your hyperresonance and we'll get some sword training in."

Luke nodded, "Okay."

"Hold on," Shara spoke and Luke and Damon turned their attention to her.

"Yes Shara?" Luke replied.

Shara looked at the clothes Luke was wearing, "I think we should have you change to a different attire."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Shara smiled.

Damon went to take a close look to Luke's sword and noticed the cracks on the blade, "Luke, I think you should have a new sword."

Luke looked at Damon, "Huh? Really?"

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the infiltration of Daath.**


	9. Going to Daath

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Tales of the Abyss but I do own the OC's.

**Chapter 8: Going to Daath**

Tear, Guy, and Mieu continued to travel through the caverns of Aramis Springs.

"I bet Luke had a hard time through all of this," Guy said.

"Well, perhaps, but still, Luke did have a hand of causing the death of thousands of people in Akzeriuth and not willing to listen to anyone other than my brother," Tear stated.

"Part of that is my fault."

"But Guy, you had nothing to with that," Mieu said, "I'm sure master would say the same thing."

"It's partly my fault that Luke went from a blank slate to a selfish spoiled kid."

"Guy, what do you mean?" Tear asked.

"Well, when Luke couldn't walk or really to say, didn't know how, I was the one who looked after him. I didn't put much effort to prevent him growing up to be selfish and spoiled. I really learned my lesson."

"But still…" Tear wanted to say more.

"I should have never left him," Guy berated himself.

"Guy?" Tear was surprised.

"I should have stayed and helped him out when he woke up and let him know that I will still help him out. He probably thinks I abandoned him as well and that doesn't sit well with me."

"Guy…" Tear could help sympathy with Guy and Mieu. Luke was still important to them regardless of Luke's selfish behavior.

A while later, the trio exit out of Aramis Springs and when they did, they are surprise to see a figure run up to them and to see that the figure was the Malkuthian colonel, Jade.

"J-Jade?" Guy spoke in surprise.

"Oh good, I was afraid I might have miss you," Jade said with relief.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Tear asked surprised to see Jade.

"I have a favor to ask Guy," Jade answered, "he said he'd wait for Luke here, so I came looking for him."

"For my help? What do you mean?" Guy asked.

Jade's face went grim as he answered, "Mohs has captured Ion and Natalia."

"What?" Guy blurted surprised.

"They've been captured?" Tear asked surprised.

"Yes and at any rate, if we don't rescue them soon, there's going to be trouble. There aren't any Malkuth forces nearby, so I thought I'd ask for your help Guy."

"What do mean by trouble?"

"With the disappearance of Akzeriuth, Kimlasca has begun making preparations for war. They probably intend to use Natalia's death as justification."

"That's right," Tear said, "the people of the Outer Lands don't know why Akzeriuth disappeared."

Jade nodded, "Yes, Ion was wary of this and returned to the Order to issue a decree. He was captured upon his arrival."

"I see," Guy said with his fears coming true.

Jade looked around a bit, "By the way, I don't see Luke anywhere. Didn't you say you were going to wait for him?"

"Luke disappeared," Tear answered.

"Luke was taken," Guy said.

"He was taken by a scary person," Mieu added.

"Oh I see," Jade said, "oh well, I suppose it's for the best. He probably would have slowed us down."

"Jade!" Guy blurted with anger.

"Guy, I understand that he's your friend but his actions have led me to believe that he can't be trusted. Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"Mieuuu, you don't have to say like that Jade," Mieu said in a sad tone.

Jade pushed up his glasses and thought a bit, "I suppose you're right Mieu, my apologies."

Jade thought in his head, "_Although without Luke, it will make things easier, we won't have to deal with his constant whining._" The colonel sighed, "_He was such a troublesome child._"

Tear thought in her head, "_Even if Luke was here, it would not be easy for him to regain trust since he blew it._"

**On a ship on route to the Daath Port**

Damon was operating the ship while Luke was sitting on the deck of the ship while reading a book on fonology trying to understand the use of the Seventh Fonons in order to properly use his hyperresonance. Luke was wearing new clothes. He wore black shirt, blue pants with a black belt, brown boots, black fingerless gloves, and a long blue coat with short sleeves. On Luke's right side was Luke new sword. It was a long sword with a black hilt, silver guard, sliver circle pommel, and a brown sheath. Dorian was doing a little training with his katana. After Dorian finished his little training, he went to see how Luke was doing.

Luke was concentrating in getting the concept in the book when he saw Dorian approaching him.

"Oh Dorian," Luke spoke.

"Hey Luke," Dorian greeted back, "how are doing? Are you getting the concept of using the Seventh Fonon?"

"Hm," Luke ponders this, "well, I think so; I get what is required of me to have a better understanding. It was same when I was learning fonic artes."

The ship came to a complete stop all of a sudden. Dorian and Luke was surprised that the ship stopped.

"We're stopping?" Luke asked.

"What is my brother doing?" Dorian asked a bit annoyed.

Damon soon arrived on the deck.

"Uh Damon, why did you stop the ship?" Luke asked, "Don't we need to get to Daath as soon as possible?"

"We will but first, there's something I want to do." Damon answered.

"What is it?" Dorian asked.

Damon looked at Luke and Dorian, "You two have a few things in common."

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Luke asked.

"You two are replicas who inherit the use of the Seventh Fonons so I think this will be a good time to practice the use of the Seventh Fonons."

"But don't we need to get to Daath as soon as possible?" Luke asked who was a bit impatient.

"Be patient Luke, we'll get there. Oh, if you're concerned about Ion and Natalia, don't be. It like what my father's note said Jade Curtiss and Anise Tatlin are mounting a rescue mission so we're not really needed."

"But they might need help," Luke was getting worried, "besides this is a good chance to show them that I can be helpful and that I'm not the old me that was selfish, spoiled, and stupid."

Damon and Dorian sighed and Luke looked confused.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Luke, are looking to simply get approval from your old travel companions?" Dorian asked suspiciously.

"Uh…well…"

Damon shook his head, "Luke, why would you do that?"

Luke had his head down in shame, "I just wanted them to know that I've changed and that I can be a better person. I want them to know that I'm willing to do what I can to protect as many people as I can and to show them that I have remorse."

Damon looked at Luke for a minute then spoke, "If that was the case, then there would be no point for me to take you out of Yulia City."

Luke was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Luke, the truth is that my brother wanted you to steer clear from them for a while," Dorian said.

"What? Why?"

"That's because they may have just force you to own up your wrong doing without any of them owning up to their own."

"They would have forced you to concentrate on your own sin so that you would ignore of their own faults in the previous events," Damon said, "it would look like you were crawling back to them."

"In other words, even though they probably wouldn't say it, they would expect you to take all the blame."

"That's not true, I don't believe you," Luke protested.

"Are you sure?" Dorian asked.

"Y-Yes!" Although Luke didn't sound so sure and the Kade brothers saw that in Luke's expression.

"You sure as hell don't sound like it," Dorian countered.

Luke gritted his teeth and Damon scratched his head with his index finger.

"Okay Luke, how about this?" Damon started, "Based on the things you were telling me about what has happened, I have some questions for you."

"Okay," Luke replied.

"Was Tear willing to give her reasons on to why she invaded your manor and attacked Van?"

"Well…no."

"Did she ever told you about the conversation she overheard with Van and Legretta about their intent to destroy the Outer Lands?"

"What conversation?" Luke was surprise as that was the first he heard of it.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Damon asked.

"…No, she didn't."

"Did she continue to insist that Mohs was not looking to start a war even though the Fon Master himself proved otherwise?"

"Yes."

"What about Jade? Did he ever give you any answers of the questions you were asking at Deo Pass?"

"No…"

"Did it ever seem to you that Jade knew about the fomicry machine in Choral Castle how you were connected to it?"

Luke grunted, "Yeah, he knew…"

"How about Asch? When did he tell you of his intent to stop Van?"

"After I destroyed Akzeriuth."

"Did he ever give you any real indications or clues of wanting to stop Van?"

"Tch, no…" Luke became irritated when it came to Asch.

"And yet, he wants to blame you for all the problems and wants to remind you that you 'stole' his life and forgetting the fact that you're just as much of a victim as he is."

Luke nodded seeing what Damon was saying.

"Now these are only a few examples, shall I continue?" Damon asked.

"No need, I think I get what you're trying to say," Luke sighed, "so far, you guys have not led me wrong, you guys have been patient with me even with my outbursts," Luke rubbed the back of head, "I get what you're saying and I did promise to be committed to this. Okay, I'm ready to start."

Damon nodded, "If you have any more concerns, I don't mind addressing them, remember that."

"Okay." Luke nodded.

Dorian nodded as well.

"I am hoping this won't take long, we have a lot of work ahead of us," Damon said.

Thus, Damon began the training for Dorian and Luke to use the Seventh Fonon.

**On route to Daath through the Fourth Stone Monument**

Jade, Tear, Guy, and Mieu have a view of Daath. Jade explains that Anise would meet them at the entrance of the cathedral in Daath. They had one thing in mind; it was to do whatever it took to stop the war.

Tear was in confusion, she always believed that Mohs was not looking for war and that Fon Master Ion was simply mistaken. But she found that she was wrong. She promised herself that she would kill her brother to prevent him from ending lives of many people; she failed at that as well. She berated herself for not being as resolved as she thought she was. She concerns regarding Damon taking Luke away under her nose. She was not happy that Damon took Luke away for whatever plans he had for the red headed noble. She looked over Mieu and noticed that the little cheagle had a very sad expression. It broke her heart to see Mieu this depressed. She wanted to slap Luke for making the little cheagle worry about him so but she knew she couldn't really do that.

Soon, the young Oracle Knight's expression softened and asked herself in her head, "_Is_ _Luke safe? Why did Damon take him away?_" Tear became resolved, "_If it's possible, I will take time to help Guy and Mieu find Luke and Damon and get answers from Damon. I wonder how much does Damon know about my brother's plans._"

**That is the end of Chapter 8. Next chapter will be the result of Luke's training as he and the Kade brothers fight their way in the cathedral and the operation to rescue Ion and Natalia for the other party.**


	10. A Fight in the Cathedral

**Disclaimer: **I have no ownership of Tales of the Abyss

**A/N: **As this is posted, it marks the one year anniversary of Band of Swords. I wish I had more chapters on this but that's okay. What's important is that this gets done and give something for all those out there to enjoy reading. So without further ado, here is Chapter 9.

**Chapter 9: A Fight in the Cathedral**

A ship had arrived on Daath's port. As it gently stopped, three individuals disembarked off the ship. It was Damon, Dorian, and Luke. After the training for the use of the Seventh Fonons, it didn't take long for them to arrive to the port of Daath. Afterwards, Damon told Luke and Dorian that they had to cautious in Daath. Damon was still branded as a heretic by the Order of Lorelei so they couldn't afford to be discovered before they entered the cathedral. Dorian put on a mask they had on the ship, since Dorian's face was the same as Fon Master Ion, they couldn't afford to be stopped at any moment. As they walked, Luke looked around at the busyness that was going on in the port. Soon Luke saw something that caught his attention. He at the right side of the port of another dock, he saw the large ship that he recognized, he saw the Tartarus.

"The Tartarus…" Luke muttered.

The Kade brothers stopped and turned to Luke when they heard him.

"Luke," Damon called.

Luke turned and nodded, "I know…I know…" Luke walked to them and the trio left the port and headed for the Daath.

**Stairs of Daath's Cathedral**

Jade, Tear, Guy, and Mieu approaches near the cathedral when they get a surprise greeting from Anise as she runs to them. Guy freaks out at Anise's sudden approach and hid behind Jade.

"Great, you're here," Anise said pleased.

"Anise," Tear muttered.

"Tear, you're here as well. Wow, this must be Lorelei's will!"

"That voice can break glass," Guy quietly commented.

Anise soon notices Mieu near Tear and was looking very sad, "Huh? Mieu? What's wrong with him? Did he get tired of staying with the spoiled brat?"

"Anise, now is not the time," Jade said cutting off any remark Guy was about to say.

"Hm?" Anise didn't exactly sure what was going on.

Guy wanted to say his piece but Tear stopped him and shook her head and Guy grudgingly kept quiet.

"Anise, we've gathered the manpower to rescue Ion and Natalia," Jade continued bringing back the situation at hand, "What is their situation?"

"Ion and Natalia have been taken to Oracle Headquarters beneath the cathedral." Anise replied.

"Well they do let people into the cathedral," Tear said, "but only Oracle members can enter the headquarters below."

"Is that so?" Guy replied, "Can we sneak in somehow? If we don't find a way to rescue them, we really will have a war on our hands."

"It looks like it's already starting," Anise commented.

"Tear, you still haven't reported back that the Seventh Fonstone was a fake, correct?" Jade asked, "Can you take us into the Headquarters as witnesses for its discovery?"

"Okay, I'll try asking the Minister of Affairs, Maestro Tritheim," Tear said

"Then let's go, we don't have much time, we should move," Jade suggested.

**Fourth Stone Monument**

Luke, Dorian, and Damon had just arrived at the Fourth Stone Monument and took a look at the view of Daath.

"Wow, so that's Daath," Luke muttered.

"Yes, the Headquarters of the Order of Lorelei," Damon said.

"Where do you think the item Dad was talking about could be held?" Dorian asked.

"I'm not sure exactly but an item of something importance may be in one of the rooms in the upper floors."

"All right," Luke said.

"Let's go," Damon said.

The three swordsmen hurried themselves to Daath.

**In the Cathedral Bethel**

The rescue party met up with Maestro Tritheim. After Tear informed him regarding her intent to report about the Seventh Fonstone, she and the others got permission to go to the Oracle Headquarters.

**Oracle Headquarters**

The rescue party arrived at the Oracle Headquarters. Anise couldn't help to ask Mieu on why he was feeling down. Mieu told Anise the situation regarding Luke's 'abduction'.

"So that stupid moron is got kidnapped, huh?" Anise commented.

"Mieuuu," Mieu wailed, "Master isn't so bad. Do you really think so badly of him?"

"Mieu, after what he did, why would you want to be around a stupid idiot like him?

"Anise, would it kill you to show a little tact?" Guy scolded.

"Hmph, I don't see the problem, I'm glad he's gone, he had the nerve to act like he was better than everyone else and when he killed all those people in Akzeriuth, he refused to admit his guilt. Honestly, what a brain dead loser."

"Anise, you're letting your feeling show," Jade spoke.

"Oh, whoops," Anise was feeling embarrassed.

"We don't have time. We have two people that we need to free. We can't afford to worry about unneeded distraction."

Guy was feeling angry and Mieu was upset. As the others moved on, Mieu just stood there.

**In the Cathedral**

Luke, Dorian, and Damon arrived and looked around.

"All right," Damon said, "It's on the upper level."

Oracle Knights soon approach the three swordsmen.

"You three, you need to come with us," one of the Oracle Knights commanded.

Dorian went to stand behind Luke, "Luke, it looks like we may have to fight our way through."

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we knew we weren't going to be able move around without being noticed."

Luke sighed, "I see, I better do my part, I can't afford to hold back just because I hate killing. It's going to be hard."

"Remember your training Luke, this is the chance to see if you're really resolved," Damon whispered.

One of the Oracle Knights pointed at Damon, "What are you whispering about Damon Kade? Who are your friends?"

Other Oracle Knights drew their swords and pointed at the three swordsmen.

"I suppose you guys are not going to just let us," Dorian said.

"We've received a report that you, the heretic, Damon Kade has been moving around," another Oracle Knight stated while pointing his sword at Damon.

"Oh really?" Damon replied, "And how did you find out about this?"

"We don't need to tell you, now you will come with us quietly," another Oracle Knight said.

"Sorry but that doesn't sit well with us," Dorian said as his left hand started to glow.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Dorian raised his hand in air as Damon and Luke moved out of the way, "_**Akashic Torment**_!"

Dorian slams his fist on the ground causing a fonic glyph and the energy from it strikes all the Oracle Knights that surrounded them.

Screams are heard within the cathedral as all the Oracle Knights scatter and fall on the ground.

"Let's go!" Damon spoke and the three swordsmen ran to the left side of the building heading to the room with the fonic glyph on the ground.

When they get into the room, the three swordsmen stand in the center of a fonic glyph and Damon does incantation and they are teleported to the upper floor. They run through the hall until they get to the Fon Master's Room.

"Where is this place?" Luke asked.

"This is the Fon Master's room," Damon answered.

"This is Ion's room?"

Damon nodded, "Let's start here first.

They search through the place and a little later, Dorian goes under the bed and pulls out a metal box. He opens it and finds a staff that gives off unusual fonons.

"Hey Damon, Luke, I think I've found it," Damon called.

Luke and Damon go to Dorian and see that he has the staff in his hand.

"Is this what you guys are looking for?" Luke asked.

Damon looked at it and nodded, "Yes, this is the Heart of Chaos. This is what he was looking for. The fonons it's giving out, very unusual indeed."

"So exactly what does your father need this?" Luke asked, "You said something about an investigation."

"We'll tell you when we get back. We should leave."

"Yeah," Dorian replied.

"Okay," Luke replied.

The trio headed out of Ion's room and on their way out. Soon Oracle soldiers were already there to confront them and the three swordsman look around.

"There's nowhere for you to run, give yourselves up," an Oracle Knight demanded.

Damon and Dorian drew their swords. Luke sighed and drew his sword as well.

"You chose to fight us," an Oracle Knight scoffed, "it doesn't matter, we were ordered to either capture or kill you.

Damon brings his sword horizontal, "_**Void Tempest**_" Damon slashes horizontal causing a massive vacuum pushes the soldiers back.

Dorian charges and cuts down two Oracle Knights.

An Oracle Knight charges at Luke and Luke blocks the attack with his sword. The two exchange blows and Damon fights three Oracle Knights while Dorian fights two Oracle Knights.

**Cathedral Bethel**

A follower of the Order runs to Maestro Tritheim.

"Maestro Tritheim," the follower calls out.

Tritheim turns to the follower's attention, "What is it?"

"There is a fight going on at the upper level."

"A fight?"

"Yes, Oracle Knights are engaged in a fight with some ruffians. I've been told one them is the heretic, Damon Kade."

"Damon Kade?"

"Yes."

"Wh-What's going on?"

**The halls of the upper level of the Cathedral**

The fights were continuing on between the Oracle Knights and the three swordsmen. Luke was still fighting one of the Oracle Knights that charged at him. The Oracle Knight's sword attack pushed Luke back and went to stab him only to have Luke parry the attack. The Oracle Knight slides and loses his concentration and Luke decided that it was either now or never.

Luke held his right hand out, "O twisted door, open wide! _**Negative Gate**_!" A sphere of dark energy struck the Oracle Knight and took him down.

The other Oracle Knights are upset at what they saw.

"That does it," said an irate Oracle Knight, "kill them, don't let them leave here alive!"

"Luke, nice job using that fonic arte," Damon complemented.

"Thanks," Luke replied.

"These guys are in the way, we'll have to make sure none are left alive."

Luke sighed sadly, "I'm going to make more people hate me."

"It can't be helped Luke, you know that," Dorian reminded as he took off his mask.

"Yeah I know," Luke replied as got in his sword stance.

The Oracle Knights and the three swordsmen charged at each other.

**That's the end of this chapter. The next chapter: the fight continues with an appearance of one of the God-Generals to confront Luke, Damon, and Dorian. Jade, Tear, Anise, and Guy rescue Natalia and Ion and make their escape.**


	11. Fighting a GodGeneral

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Tales of the Abyss, wish I did though.

**Chapter 10: Fighting a God-General**

The battle was continuing between a group of Oracle Knights and the three swordsmen Dorian, Luke, and Damon. The three swordsmen were holding their ground but they did not want spend time fighting with the Oracle Knights. They wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Since Dorian's face was revealed at the start of the battle, there were comments made about the Fon Master being led astray by the heretic Damon Kade. Some of them insisted that Damon had kidnapped the Fon Master and brainwashed him to fight for him. Neither Damon nor Dorian was in the mood to explain things to them and Luke got the hint that it would be a good idea not to say anything.

Meanwhile outside of the cathedral near the shopping area, Legretta the Quick had just arrived back in Daath. Van had instructed her stay with Mohs for a while and to assure him that the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth will occur. As she was getting close to the cathedral, she was hearing loud noise inside the cathedral.

"What is going on in there?" Legretta asked herself as she ran inside the cathedral. As she makes it in the cathedral, she meets with someone of the Order.

"What's going on?" Legretta asked a follower.

"The Oracle Knights are fighting ruffians in the cathedral. I've heard one of them the heretic, Damon Kade," the follower answered.

"Damon Kade?" Legretta was shocked, "_This can't be…Damon Kade is supposed to be dead along with his father._"

Legretta decided to go to where the fighting was occurring.

**Oracle Headquarters**

Jade, Tear, Anise, and Guy had defeated the Oracle Knights before they entered the room where Fon Master Ion and Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear were held.

"Ion, Natalia, are you two okay?" Anise asked.

"Yes, thank you for coming just for us," Ion replied gratefully.

"Was my brother here earlier?" Tear asked.

"No, I didn't see Van but the God-Generals tried to get permission to take me away. Mohs refused."

"They must be planning to use Ion to open up the Sephiroth," Jade said.

"That definitely sounds right," Tear said, "we need to get of here quickly."

They all agreed and they started to make their escape out of the headquarters.

**In the cathedral**

Luke and the Kade brothers were clashing their swords against the Oracle Knights with their swords. It seemed no matter how many they cut down, more of them come up to take their place.

"_This is ridiculous,_" Damon said in his head as he was clashing swords with a charging Oracle Knight.

Dorian did a vertical slash, "_**Dragon Strike!**_" A huge wave ripped through the path of Oracle Knights.

"Alright," Damon muttered as he pushed his opponent back. Damon held out his left hand, "O roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon…_**Ground Dasher!**_" The huge triangular chasm opened causing the wave several stalagmites knocking out the rest of the knights. The three swordsmen make a run for it. Soon they see more coming for them. Luke runs up ahead and puts out his left hand.

Luke starts his chant, "O maddening gale of the spirits of the earth…_**Stalagmite!**_" Giant stone pillars erupted causing the attackers to knock back, "O violent torrent…_**Splash!**_" Water streamed down on the enemies.

The three swordsmen ran out of the hall and made it out the glyph room. They were about to the exit when three shots were fired at them.

"What the hell?" Damon said.

"That's far enough!" a female voice commanded.

They look around and they see one of the Six God-General, Legretta the Quick with her dual pistols.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "Legretta."

"Damon Kade," Legretta muttered.

**Oracle Headquarters**

The other party was looking around after they kept hearing noises.

"It sounds like fighting going on," Ion said.

"Yes, but the question is with whom," Jade commented.

"Who knows but I think we should avoid getting caught up with it," Guy suggested.

"Exactly, we're near an exit," Ion said, "we can get out of the cathedral from here, although there is a guard guarding that entrance."

"Leave it to me," Tear said.

The group exited out of the headquarters with the guard surprised and Tear using her fonic hymn to put the guard to sleep. The group quickly left the cathedral.

"I wonder what that fight is going on about," Natalia said.

"Who knows but I rather not find out," Anise said.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jade added, "I'd rather not get tangled up in any unnecessary conflicts."

"Yeah, let's go, we have a war to stop," Guy added.

The group successfully left Daath.

**In the cathedral**

Legretta kept shooting at the three swordsmen and her three targets kept dodging her bullets.

"_Dammit,_" Luke cursed in his head.

Legretta stopped shooting and looked at each of the swordsmen, "How is this possible?"

The three were taken back at her question.

"How is possible that you're still alive Damon? I've heard reports that you've been on the move but I didn't believe them because we believed that you were dead."

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know?" Damon asked with a glare.

"And you," Legretta pointed at Dorian, "I didn't realized that you survived Mt. Zaleho after you and the others were deemed failures."

"What can I say?" Dorian replied, "I was lucky to be picked up by new father and brother."

"Father and Brother?"

"That's right," Damon said, "My father adopted him and he became my little brother. His name is Dorian, Dorian Kade."

Legretta looks at Luke, "Another reject, I see you survived Akzeriuth, what a shame."

Luke gritted his teeth in anger and gripped his sword hard.

Legretta continued, "So tell me replica of Asch, what do you think you're doing? What exactly do you hope to accomplish?"

Luke just took his stance and Legretta started to wonder.

"_This replica, he not the same when I confronted him back at Deo Pass,_" Legretta said in her head, "_he looks more focus and he his reflexes are sharper than before. I wonder, is Damon responsible for this, did he take this replica under his wing?_"

Legretta readied her guns, "You're not leaving here." Legretta started firing her weapons.

The three swordsmen were deflecting her bullets. Luke charged in at her and swung his sword at Legretta and the gun-toting God-General quickly blocked his attack with her guns.

"_He's fast,_" Legretta commented in her head as she continued to make sure to dodge.

Damon and Dorian looked on a bit. They were impressed with Luke forcing Legretta back. Soon more Oracle Knights showed up with Maestro Tritheim behind them.

"What's going on?" Tritheim asked.

The Kade brothers turned to see Tritheim. They readied their swords and went to fight more Oracle Knights while Damon looked back at Luke to see if he was okay.

Luke was holding his own against Legretta.

"Thou, who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal," Legretta chanted, "_**Elcair de Larmes!**_"

Luke saw a glyph under his feet and barely got out of it while Legretta charged at Luke for the kill. She pointed one of her guns at him and fired her shot. The bullet grazed Luke on his right cheek as the red head moved and went forward and spinning around swinging his sword upward causing Legretta to go up and Luke pointed his sword at Legretta, "_**Light Spear Cannon!**_" A light emitted from the blade and hit the God-General causing her to be knocked back.

Damon and Dorian came to Luke's side.

"Luke, we have to go now," Damon said, "we can't waste anymore time here."

Luke nodded as he looked at Damon, "You're right."

Luke and Dorian went ahead and Damon looked at Legretta as she was gaining her balance.

"Legretta, it's a shame we have to cut this short but know that we will not allow you to realize Van's selfish dream. We won't let you erase the planet's memory and replace every single person with replicas," Damon said and then he ran to catch up with his brother and apprentice.

"Stop!" Legretta demanded and she got up and chased them.

Meanwhile Mohs came and saw the ending of that fight, "That was indeed Damon Kade and that boy, a failed Ion replica," Mohs paused and gritted his teeth, "that boy Luke was there. What's going on? How could this have happened? If that boy Luke is still alive, it will ruin everything."

Tritheim, on the other hand was surprised, "That was indeed Damon Kade but why was Fon Master Ion with him? What in the blazes is going on?"

**Outside of Daath**

Luke, Damon, and Dorian were still running and Legretta was still after them. They saw that Legretta was still chasing them. They couldn't afford to have Legretta still coming after them. Legretta was firing shots at them and Damon decided it was now and never. Damon stopped and drew his sword, raising it up in the air. Legretta sped up and was ready to shoot Damon in the head. A light emitted from Damon's blade and pillars of light started appearing from the sky surrounding Legretta. Legretta looked around wondering what was going. She soon found herself to be trapped by pillars of light as it began to envelop and trapping her into a giant orb. Damon did a vertical slash, "_**Celestial Fang!**_" The orb exploded casing huge pillars of light to shine upward and when it was done, Legretta fell to ground with cuts on her body and dropping her guns. The three swordsmen ran and left for the port.

The three swordsmen went to the port and got on their boat and sailed out of Daath's port. They sighed of relief.

"We made it," Dorian commented.

"Yeah," Luke added while putting a bandage on his cheek, "Damon, that arte you did was amazing."

"Yeah, though I wish I didn't have to use it," Damon replied.

"But still, thanks to that, we were able to get away from Legretta," Dorian said.

Dorian brought out the Heart of Chaos.

"So what does your father need this?" Luke asked looking at the Heart of Chaos.

"Right, we'll here's the deal Luke," Dorian said.

The Kade brothers explained to Luke about the purpose the Heart of Chaos which was one of the six catalysts of the Planetary Fonic Arte.

**The Tartarus**

On the deck of the Tartarus, Tear is thinking about what's been going on. She was trying to figure out what to do.

"I can't believe the Grand Maestro is trying to start a war," Tear said to herself, "I understand that he's trying to fulfill Yulia's Score, but still…" Tear shook her head. This was all too much for her. She had no clue to her brother's location or where Damon had Luke although Luke fell on the bottom of the list at the moment for trying to stop the war was on the top of her list which finding her brother second on her list.

On the other side of the deck, Mieu was still feeling depressed. It seemed to the little cheagle that no one really cared about his master. Ion came by and stood next to Mieu.

"Mieu," Ion called softly.

Mieu turned to face Ion, "Mieuu…"

"Mieu, you're worried about Luke, aren't you?"

"Mieu, I miss Master but I don't know where he is."

Ion felt guilty, "I'm sorry Mieu, I wish I knew what to do."

Mieu turned to the Fon Master, "Do you hate Master too?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because it seems like everyone else does. It seems to me that no one cares if he lives or dies. I'm sure…I'm sure Master is sorry for what happened at Akzeriuth and would like do something to prevent more tragedies."

Ion nodded, "Yes, I believe so too. I know Luke is a kind person. He just has trouble expressing his feelings," Ion paused for a bit, "I truly hope he's okay."

Tear heard the conversation between Mieu and Ion and she looked down on the ground. Anise also heard of the conversation and shook her head in disappointment.

"_Why bother worrying about that stupid moron? It would be a lot better if he truly just died,_" Anise said in her head and walked away.

Natalia heard the conversation and sighed, "_Mieu is really taking Luke's disappearance real hard. I admit I am worried about Luke. Even though Luke is still selfish and can be quite irresponsible, it doesn't change the fact that I still care about him,_" Natalia looked up in the sky, "_Luke, please be safe. There may be some hope for you after all._"

**That's the end of this chapter of Band of Swords. Next chapter, learning a little of Shara's past.**


	12. Past Pain and Determination

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss; that goes to Kosuke Fujishima and Bandai Namco.

**A/N: **I know I said that this chapter will entail of going to Keterburg but with the things I've wrote, I've decided to wait for the next chapter. I've changed the ending statement of the previous chapter. Next chapter is going to Keterburg, I guarantee it.

**Chapter 11: Past Pain and Determination**

Damon, Dorian, and Luke returned to the base and gave the Shara and Drake the good news about their success of retrieving the item. They told them about the fighting they had to deal with.

"Man, you guys sure had trouble," Drake commented.

"Yeah, we did," Damon replied, "but we were able to get out of there."

"You should have seen Luke," Dorian said, "he took out a fair number of Oracle Knights and he was able to stand on his own against Legretta."

"Did he now?" Shara asked looking at Luke impressed.

Luke rubbed the back of head, "I was just doing what I had to do."

"Still, you held on your own well," Damon said feeling very proud.

"Oh…uh…thanks…" Luke paused for a moment, "I want to continuing training, I need to get stronger."

Damon and the others nodded.

"Good," Damon said then he looked at Dorian, "Dorian, why don't you two train together, that way, I can relay a message to Dad and Shara and Drake can continue with our machine."

Everyone nodded.

"We need to hurry," Damon continued, "we have to take steps in stopping Van."

Everyone else had serious looks and agreed and they went their separate ways in the base.

**Inside the Cathedral in Daath**

Mohs and Tritheim were conversing with each other about the ruckus that was going on.

"Mohs, just what in blazes is going on?" Tritheim asked.

"I'm just as baffled as you are Tritheim," Mohs replied.

Just then, Legretta walked in with injuries shown on her body. Mohs and Tritheim saw her walk in and saw her in terrible shape.

"Legretta!" Tritheim gasped as he ran to her, "someone get a healer!"

Legretta, on the other hand, muttered coldly, "Those fools will pay; I must report this to the Commandant." The blonde God-General and adjutant commandant fell on the floor.

**The Tartarus**

Night was beginning to fall and Guy was standing on the deck of the Tartarus. He sighed as he thought about Luke and Damon. He wondered if Luke was okay and he hoped that Damon was treating him well. He was also curious about the loud fighting he heard when he was in the Oracle Headquarters.

"_I wonder…_" Guy was thinking back.

**Flashback: ND 2001, Gardios Manor in Hod**

Four-year-old Guy, known as Gailardia Galan Gardios, was walking in the garden. He was looking for someone. He found a seven-year-old boy reading a book. Gailardia smiled and ran toward the book-reading boy.

"Damon," Gailardia called out.

Damon looked up and saw his young master and friend and smiled, "Hello Gailardia, how are you young master?"

"I'm fine;" Guy looked over a book, "what are you a reading?"

"Oh this? I'm reading a book about fonons."

"Oh," Guy replied as he looked at the page Damon was reading.

Ten-year-old Van came by later and saw Guy and Damon looking over a book. Guy and Damon saw their friend and waved happily at him.

"Reading a book about fonons?" Van asked. Damon and Guy nodded.

Van continued, "Well, I hate for you to end it but it time for our sword training."

"Oh right," Damon replied and started to get up, "Gailardia, come watch, I want you to see how skilled we are."

Guy smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Van chuckled, "Remember not to try to show off."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Damon replied happily waving it off.

The three young friends headed off for the sword lesson.

**Flashback End**

Guy was still looking at the sky as he thought about his two childhood friends, "It seemed like yesterday."

Meanwhile in one of the rooms of the Tartarus, Tear was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Van, my brother. Why, why are you doing this? I can't understand why you want to do something so horrible," Tear said quietly.

**Unknown Base**

Luke and Dorian finished with their training and called it a day. Everyone else called it a day as well for themselves and they all took to their rooms and slept.

The next day, after going through things and planning their next move, they all went to coliseum and trained with each other of their swordsmanship and artes for a full two hours. After that, they ended their trainings and went to check on more things. Shara looked over their cabinets in a room.

"Hey guys," Shara called, "we're almost out of supplies. We're going to need to buy more."

Dorian came in and looked around, "Huh, is that so?"

The others came in as well. "We'll, we better go get some then," Damon said, "best bet would be in Keterburg."

"A territory in Malkuth, huh?" Drake muttered, "Well, they do have excellent stuff."

"I'll get the supplies," Shara suggested then looked at Luke, "Luke, why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?" Luke responded.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea," Drake said, "besides, the kid here can learn about why Jade Curtiss built fomicry from Viscount Osbourne."

"Wait, what?"

"Luke," Shara started, "Keterburg is Jade's hometown and the one of the people who knows Jade's reason for creating such a technology is Nephry Osbourne."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"You want to know what else is surprising."

"Hmm?"

"Nephry Osbourne is Jade's sister."

Luke's eyes bulged out, "Really? I didn't know Jade had a sister."

"Mmhm, she not irritating and annoying like her brother and I'm sure she would tell you if you asked."

Luke thought it over for a minute, "Wait, but it sounds to me that you already know."

Shara was taken back at Luke's statement but then nodded, "Yeah, actually you're right, I do know the story."

"So why don't you tell or is it something you're not comfortable with discussing?"

The other men had nervous look at their faces and Shara sighed sadly. Luke was getting nervous and was afraid that he may have hit a nerve and could have been insensitive about it.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I must have said something stupid, I didn't mean to…" Luke was apologizing nervously but was cut off when Shara put one of her gloved finger between Luke's lips to silence him.

"It's okay Luke," Shara assured him with a smile, "it's just that I don't know if I'll be able to tell it objectively."

The bespectacled swordswoman removed her finger.

"Shara…" Damon said sadly, "If you don't want…"

"It's okay," Shara said looking at Damon then back to Luke, "Luke, the thing is that I was a test subject for fomicry experimentations."

Luke was shocked, "You were a test subject like Van?"

Shara nodded, "Yes, although the experiments I went through were a lot painful. It was a terrible time in my childhood. They would do all kinds of experiments on me and my father would just stand by and allow those bastards to torture me slowly with all kinds of experiments. I would look at my father and ask him why he would allow this to happen."

"Did he say anything?" Luke asked nervously.

Shara nodded with a angry look, "Yeah, he said that I had to prove myself useful because as it was, I was an embarrassment to the Hamilton family and that this could be beneficial for the Malkuth Empire. I told him it was painful but he wasn't interested. He said that if I didn't continue to go along with it, he would not hesitate to disown me and throw me out."

Luke heard this and was angry, angry at Shara's father for putting his daughter through so much pain and threatened to boot her out if he didn't do what he wanted.

"Shara, I'm sorry," Luke said, "I had no idea, I never should have brought it up. Forgive me." Luke bowed his head in shame.

Shara couldn't help but to smile and patted Luke's head, "its okay Luke. You didn't know, besides, even with the terrible experiments, I was able to gain something from it."

Luke looked up at Shara, "Like what?"

"I was able to cut off the link between you and Asch, that's one of the things I can do."

"Oh, I see, so you were the one who cut the link between Asch and me when I was unconscious in Yulia City."

"Yeah, that's was me."

"Hah, well then, thank you Shara."

Shara was puzzled, "Luke?"

"To be honest, Asch was really annoying me and I hate repeatedly hearing how it so much better to have Asch and that I was just incompetent and was just too stupid. I mean, it's not like I would have disagreed but it just hurts hearing that." Luke was feeling ashamed of himself and felt real low. Shara couldn't help herself and went and gave Luke a warm hug.

"Shara?" Luke was surprised and blushing.

"It's okay Luke," Shara said in gentle voice, "we'll get through this. I know things have been hard but I, no, all of here knows that you will become a better person, no, I think you already you are becoming a better person."

"Thank you Shara," Luke replied smiling.

Shara nodded, "Well Luke, we should get going, we have to get those supplies and then we can talk to Nephry. I feel its best you know why the science that made you and Dorian was brought to existence."

"Luke, Shara, be careful," Damon said.

"Not to worry, I have big, strong Luke with me should something happens."

Luke blushed again and Dorian, Drake, and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Damon said.

Luke started to feel his hair and pondered for a while. Drake starts to notice, "Hey Luke is something wrong?"

Luke sets back in reality, "Oh, well, actually, do any of you have any knives I can borrow?"

"I do," Dorian said and he went to grab one from a drawer and handed to Luke.

"Thank you," Luke said as he looked at the knife and used to it to cut his hair.

The others were surprised at Luke's action.

"Luke, why are you cutting his hair?" Shara asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to truly say goodbye to who I was in the past. I needed to move forward and not fall back in the same habits," Luke looks at his hair that he cut, "I know that I may make mistakes but I'm going to change and I'll do it for no one but me. On our way to Daath, Damon and Dorian made me realized that that I was just looking for approval and possibly be praised. If I go for that, then nothing will really change, I'd be no better than what I was before. So I am going to say it again. I'm going to do what I can do and I'm going to do things because it's the right thing to do that is a promise to myself and…to you guys."

The others were impressed with Luke's declaration.

"Wow Luke, that's very mature of you," Shara said.

"Yeah, you can do it kid," Drake praised.

"You can do it Luke," Dorian replied, "and not to worry, we'll be there for you step by step."

Damon smiled, "_This kid continues to amaze me. He has learned a lot and he's ready to step up. I was right to take him with me._" Damon nodded, "well then, Luke fon Fabre, we'll watch you and see you keep your word. I know you can do it."

"Thank you all," Luke replied, "thanks to you because by going by your example, I know what I have to do."

"Well Luke, let's go to Keterburg, shall we?" Shara said.

"Yeah, to Keterburg."

**That's the end of this chapter. Till next time, this is karndragon signing off.**


	13. A Visit to Keterburg

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss

**Chapter 12: A Visit to Keterburg**

Luke and Shara were getting ready to depart for Keterburg. The game plan for them was to buy some supplies and then have Luke hear the reason for fomicry from Jade's sister Nephry.

"Okay Luke, you ready to go?" Shara asked Luke.

"Yeah," Luke answered nodding.

"Then let's go."

Damon, Dorian, and Drake went to see them off.

"Be careful you two," Dorian said.

"Right, we will," Luke replied assuring them.

"Luke, when you get back, I have another training exercise for you," Damon said.

Luke nodded, "Right, I understand."

"We'll see you soon," Drake said.

"Yeah, see ya," Shara replied.

Shara and Luke walked out of the base.

**In the bridge of the Tartarus**

Jade left the control of the Tartarus and left with Guy to the engine room. They had just realized that the Land Dreadnought was damaged and Guy was carefully checking the engine and try to see if he could fix the damage. A little later, Guy and Jade came back to the bridge.

"Guy managed to repair the engine damage," Jade informed, "We should still be able to move."

"It only temporally," Guy said, "I'd like to get it repaired in port somewhere."

"The closest port from here is Keterburg," Tear said.

"Then Keterburg it is," Ion said, "Jade?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be best," Jade answered though unsure about how he felt about it.

They make their way to Keterburg.

**Keterburg's Port**

They disembark off the Tartarus and are stopped by a Malkuth soldiers.

"Excuse me," the Malkuth soldier said, "I need to confirm your passports and ship registration."

Jade introduced himself, "I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces."

The soldier was surprised, "M-my apologies. But I heard you were killed at Akzeriuth."

"That matter is top secret. Our ship's engine was damaged during our mission, so we stopped here. I'll explain the situation to the governor, Viscount Osbourne. You may inspect the ship as you please."

"Yes sir. Shall I show you to the city?"

"That won't be necessary. I was born here so I'm familiar with the area."

The soldier nodded, "Understood. Then if you'll excuse me."

The soldier left.

"Mieu? So you were born here, Jade?" Mieu asked.

"…Yes," Jade answered.

"So what are going to do regarding repairs?" Guy asked.

"We can report that to the governor and ask for help," Jade answered.

"Okay."

"Then let's go," Tear said.

The group left for the city of Keterburg.

**Keterburg**

They arrive in Keterburg and everyone except for Jade was in awe of the city. They were impressed with the casino and the resort in the city.

"_I bet Luke would have liked this_," Guy said in his head.

They went west in the city and went to the home of the governor. They soon arrive at the governor's residence. When they arrive inside, a maid talks with them and then gives them the okay to see the governor. When they went inside, they met with a blonde woman with glasses who introduced her herself as the governor of Keterburg, Viscount Nephry Osbourne. She saw Jade and her eyes widened.

"Jade?" Nephry was surprised, "Oh my brother is alive!"

The party was shocked at the revelation.

"Brother? Really?" Anise exclaimed.

"Hello Nephry. It's been a while, hasn't it? Not since your wedding, I believe," Jade casually said.

"What's going on?" Nephry asked, "They said you were killed at Akzeriuth."

"Well, what happened is…"

Jade began telling his sister of the events that happened in Akzeriuth and what they have been doing since then.

Afterwards, Nephry nodded, "…That's incredible. I'm just glad you're safe. We'll inspect the Tartarus. Once you're resupplied, please go see Emperor Peony. He's been very worried."

Jade was a bit surprised, "Oh? Didn't everyone think I was dead?"

"His majesty was the only one who believed you were still alive. The rest of you, too, please wait a bit while we prepare your ship. This is a tourist city, so I think you'll be safe here. I'll book a couple of rooms at the inn for you. Please get some rest."

They all nodded and took up on her offer.

Meanwhile Luke and Shara had just arrived in Keterburg. Luke looked around and was impressed.

"Wow," Luke said amazed, "so this is Keterburg."

Shara nodded, "It sure is, it a nice tourist town that on the Sylvanna continent," Shara pointed a couple of buildings, "see Luke? There a casino here and there the hotel with a lovely spa. Maybe we can relax there after we take care of some business."

"Hmm, that would be nice but don't we have some serious business. After all, we don't know when exactly Van will strike and we wouldn't be ready if weren't there to counter against them."

Shara sighed, "Ah Luke, I understand your concern but really we need to take our time and relax once a while. But I guess, we should think of it another time. Let's go get some supplies."

Luke nodded and he and Shara went to go shopping.

**Keterburg Hotel**

Jade, Tear, Anise, Ion, Natalia, Guy, and Mieu arrived at the front desk of the hotel.

"Two rooms under Viscount Osbourne. Okay, we'll show you to your rooms," the clerk said.

They nodded and were led to their rooms. Jade, Guy, Ion, and Mieu were relaxing a little in their room while, Tear, Anise, and Natalia were relaxing in their room.

Jade saw Guy having a worried expression, "Is something the matter Guy?"

Guy looked like he didn't want to tell him.

Jade continued, "It's about Luke, isn't it. You're worried about him."

Guy looked at Jade, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not particularly. I am curious about his location. You said he was taken by an old friend of yours."

"Old friend?" Ion asked.

Guy looked at Ion, "Yeah."

Ion thought about for a moment, "If we have time, let's find Luke."

"Ion, I don't think-" Jade started but was interrupted.

"Please Jade, I'm worried about Luke. I just want to make sure that he's okay. I know Luke did something that was terrible but that doesn't mean it's okay to just put him down and act like his existence is a mistake."

"Yeah, yeah," Mieu spoke, "I'm worried about Master. It's not fair that you think it's okay that he dies."

"Mieu, I never said anything like that," Jade said pushing his glasses, "but I'm not particularly fond of the idea of having to go see him. Besides, what Luke did was more than just terrible."

Ion went to Mieu, "Don't worry, you and I can find Luke, even if we have to do it ourselves."

"You won't, because I'll help you guys out as well," Guy said.

Jade couldn't believe it and let out a soft groan.

Unknown to them, Tear was standing in front of their door listening in on their conversation.

**One of Keterburg's shops**

Luke and Shara had just finished with their shopping holding bags with their supplies.

"All right," Shara said, "looks like we got all that we need."

"Yeah," Luke replied.

"So then, let go see Viscount Osbourne."

"Right, I can't believe that I'm going to meet Jade's sister."

"Believe it Luke, you'll find she's more easy to deal with than her brother."

**Governor's Residence**

Luke and Shara went to the governor's residence. When they got there, they were greeted by a maid, Shara explained the situation and was let in. Shara greeted Nephry.

"Hello Nephry," Shara said smiling.

Nephry saw Shara and stood up, "Shara, it's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too."

Nephry saw Luke, "Hello there."

"Uh hello," Luke said nervously.

"Shara, is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes," Shara answered, "this is Luke, Luke fon Fabre."

Nephry was surprised, "Luke fon Fabre?"

"Uh yes," Luke replied, "it's nice to meet you."

"I see, you must be the one my brother talked about."

Luke and Shara were surprised.

"Wait, was Jade here earlier?" Shara asked.

"Yes, his ship had a damaged engine so he and his party are staying at the inn tonight while we fix up the ship, afterwards, they're going to see his majesty, Emperor Peony."

"Oh, I see," Luke said.

"So your rotten brother is here in Keterburg," Shara said with venom.

Nephry was sad at the way Shara responded, "I see, you still hate my brother."

"Hmph, speaking of your brother, has Jade told you about Luke?"

"Well yes, he told me about what happened at Akzeriuth and the fact that he's a replica."

"I see," Luke said sounding sad.

Shara put her hand on his shoulder, "Luke…"

"Yeah, I know," Luke nodded.

Shara looked at Nephry, "Nephry, Luke wants to hear why Jade made fomicry. He wants to get an understanding in why Jade made such a thing. As a replica, he has the right to know."

"Is that true?" Nephry asked Luke.

"Yes, there are things that I need to know and this is one of them."

"Shara, you know the story as well, why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I don't think I can tell him without getting irritated and be objective about it. That is something you can do," Shara said.

"Oh that's right," Nephry said regretting that she asked, "I'm sorry, it was my brother's creation that made you suffer."

"It's fine, it's still hurts to think about it but I'm okay," Shara assured her.

"Nephry, please tell me," Luke asked politely, "why did Jade make fomicry."

Nephry nodded and decided to tell Luke the story about fomicry, "All right, I'll begin to tell you why Jade created fomicry."

"Okay," Luke said as he and Shara began to listen.

Nephry continued, "Even now, I still remember that day. I was careless and broke my favorite doll. My brother developed the basis for fomicry and used it to create a copy of my doll, a replica. He was nine years old."

"Unbelievable…" Luke was amazed that Jade had such a genius mind at such a young age.

"Normally, you'd simply buy another doll, but my brother created a copy. I felt something abnormal in his way of thinking."

"Abnormal, was Jade a disturbed person back then?" Luke asked.

"He was," Nephry answered, "sure he acts nice and decent now, but as a child, my brother was a terror, a devil."

"_He may still be a devil in my opinion_," Shara said in her head scowling.

"He could use fonic artes that adults found difficult. He enjoyed killing even harmless monsters," Nephry recalled, "my brother didn't understand what it meant for living things to die."

Luke decided to say something, "Even though I haven't known Jade long enough, he doesn't seem that way to me."

Nephry nodded walking a little, "It was Professor Nebilim who changed him. She was a healer, a Seventh Fonist. Jade can't use the Seventh Fonon, so he admired her. But a tragedy occurred. He tried to use the Seventh Fonon and wound up unleashing a fonic arte he couldn't control. Jade's fonic arte struck down Professor Nebilim and set the building on fire."

Luke was shock as he couldn't believe it, "He killed her?"

"She was still barely alive, just laying there. My brother looked at her and had an idea. There was still time to make a replica. He believed that he could save Professor Nebilim."

Luke was stunned and Shara sighed as she knew what the governor was going to tell the red head.

"Jade extracted her information and created a replica," Nephry said but her face went grim as what she was going to tell Luke next, "but the replica that was born was nothing more than a monster."

"What happened to the real Nebilim?" Luke asked.

"She passed away," Nephry answered sadly, "after that, my brother's talents were recognized and he was adopted into the famous Curtiss military family. I think he probably wanted a better environment for studying to how to bring back the Professor."

"But, he's stopped replicating living things. Why?" Luke wondered.

"That's thanks to Emperor Peony," Shara answered.

Nephry nodded, "Yes, those two are best friends."

Luke nodded as he understood, "I see.

Nephry looked down, "But honestly…I think, deep down, my brother still wants to resurrect Professor Nebilim."

"That may be the case, we can never be careful when it comes to Jade," Shara said.

"I disagree," Luke said, "I don't think that's the case."

Shara frowned, "Are you sure about that Luke?"

"Yeah, I mean I saw how Jade was when fomicry was mentioned at Deo Pass and again at Belkend in Machine Lab 1 when I was connected to Asch. I believe he no longer has a desire to try to revive Professor Nebilim."

"Yes," Nephry said softly, "it may just be a groundless fear. Still, if you see Jade again, it would be best you stayed cautious."

"Well, okay," Luke said politely.

"All right," Nephry replied, "thank you for listening."

"No, thank you for telling me," Luke replied smiling.

Later on, Luke and Shara left Nephry's residence and walked through the street.

"I knew Jade was so smart but I never knew how smart he was," Luke said, "yet…"

"Luke," Shara spoke, "what are you thinking about?"

"Well…" Luke didn't get to answer when he notice someone that he recognized walking and looked like he was thinking about something, "Guy?"

Guy looked up and saw Luke, "Luke? Luke, is that you?"

"Y-Yeah," Luke responded.

Guy saw Shara, "Hey, I remember you, you were in Yulia City."

Shara smiled and nodded, "It's nice to see you again."

**That's it for now. Next chapter: Luke and Guy have a friendly reunion while Ion and Anise have a disagreement about someone which leads Ion to think about what Dorian told him by Ortion Caverns.**


	14. Reunion and Questioning

**Disclaimer: ** I don't have a hand in Tales of the Abyss.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay, I've been distracted with working on my other fanfics and dealing with others things in my life. If you like it, that great, if not, that's fine too.

**Chapter 13: Reunion and Questioning**

Inside a Keterburg restaurant, Guy, Luke, and Shara sat in a table and were waiting for their orders.

"So Luke, how have you been?" Guy asked.

"I've been all right," Luke answered, "how about you Guy?"

"I've been okay but it would have been better if you were around."

Luke looked down on the table and pondered.

"I see you got a haircut," Guy continued, "a nice clean cut, it looks good."

"Thanks…Guy, are you okay with the fact that I'm a replica?"

Guy shook his head in disbelief, "Geez, I don't need you talking like that."

Luke thought a little and chuckled, "You know you're right, I'm sorry."

Guy, Shara, and Luke continued talking. Luke told Guy everything that had happened since he was picked up by Damon and the others to the point of the battle that occurred in Daath's cathedral.

"Wow," Guy said amazed, "so you guys were the one that was fighting in the cathedral."

"Yeah, I take it you were there to help rescue Natalia and Ion," Luke said.

Guy nodded, "You know Mieu has been worried about you."

Luke was a bit surprised, "Oh, really?"

"Are you surprised that the little guy would be worried about you?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I would have thought he would be glad not to be around someone who treated him badly. I was terrible to him."

"Mieu doesn't think that, in fact, he's been worried about you the whole time. There were times he wanted to go look for you."

Luke was surprised and then he felt guilty, "I thought for sure that he would be glad to not have to deal with me. It's like I said, I was horrible to him. Mieu tried to cheer me and all I did was told him to shut up and not compare me to him."

"Luke, don't beat yourself up," Guy felt sad, "he knows that you were suffering."

"No, the ones who suffered are the ones who are no longer alive, the people of Akzeriuth," Luke said, "I know that I can't really make up for what I've done but I've decided to do what I can do and that to stop Van and protect as many people as I can."

"With our help of course," Shara pointed out.

Luke smiled, "Yeah."

Guy nodded, "Van will be stopped. I don't like the fact that he deceived and used you to destroy Akzeriuth. Van has to be stopped."

Luke looked at Guy, "Guy, would you be willing to fight Van?"

Guy was surprised, "Yeah, why?"

"Even if he's your childhood friend?"

"Luke…how…" Guy stopped himself as instantly realized something, "did Damon tell you?"

Luke nodded, "He told about me about your past. You're Gailardia Galan Gardios, son of the House of Count Gardios, who controlled Hod. He told me that Van's real name is Vandesdelca Musto Fende and his family, the Fende family had served House Gardios for generations and you and Van have been friends for years. You had just turn five when my father attacked Hod and he…he…killed your family, your relatives, your servants, and everyone you cared about. You were rescued by Pere and since then you plotted for revenge against my father for what he's done."

Guy was amazed but realized that since he was with Damon he would only be natural he would know, "I see, Damon told you that much."

"I need to know Guy, do you really want to stop Van or are you really supporting Van in what he's trying to do?"

"Luke…" Guy spoke, "You doubt my sincere of stopping Van."

"Well, I don't want to seem like I'm being…"

"Stop Luke," Guy put his hand up and put it back down, "It's true when Van and I got together at the manor, we swore revenge. I was willing to do the same thing that Duke Fabre did, make him feel the pain but I changed my mind."

"Did you really?" Luke asked.

"Yes and that's because of you, you helped me." Guy said smiling.

"Really, how?" Luke was confused.

**Keterburg Hotel**

Mieu was moving around in the lobby. The little cheagle started to think of where he could start to find his master. He was about go out when he noticed Tear walking to his direction.

"Mieu?" Tear spoke.

"Oh hi Tear," Mieu spoke trying to hide his worry.

"Are you heading out?" Mieu nodded and then Tear continued, "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Would you really Tear?" Mieu asked.

Tear nodded, "Sure, where would you like to go?"

Meanwhile Anise left the hotel she's sharing with Natalia and Tear and went to the room that was being occupied by Jade, Guy, Ion, and Mieu. The door opened and revealed Jade.

"Hiya Colonel," Anise greeted.

"Greeting Anise, are you here to see Ion?" Jade replied.

"Of course," Anise said with a smile.

"He's inside; make sure you rest afterwards for we have a lot to do tomorrow." With that Jade left.

Anise went inside to greet her Fon Master.

"Oh Anise," Ion greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Ion," Anise greeted back as he sat down on a chair, the Fon Master Guardian sighed, "It's been crazy, hasn't it?"

Ion nodded, "I agree." Ion then went into deep thought.

"What's wrong? Is something on your mind, Ion?"

"I was just thinking, it really has been tough, with Akzeriuth gone, traveling with Asch trying to get clues as to what Van's goal is, the war that may start, and being captured and held within the cathedral."

Anise had a soft look on her face, "Yeah…"

"Even with Luke missing and we have no idea where he is…"

Anise instantly got upset hearing his name, "Ion, who cares about that idiot?"

Ion simply looked at Anise, "Now, remember what I said back in Belkend, Luke is our friend."

"I remember you saying that but Ion, we really shouldn't consider Luke to be our friend, he's the reason why Akzeriuth was destroyed and he had the nerve to say that it wasn't his fault. Honestly Ion, why bother caring about that moron anyway?"

"Because I know he's feeling remorse, I know he never really intended to destroy Akzeriuth."

"Even so, that fact of the matter is that he did and there's nothing he can do to make up for it. Besides, he doesn't deserve a chance. People who do terrible things don't deserve any mercy."

Ion looked at Anise with curiosity, "Do you really believe that?"

Anise nodded, "Yes I do…"

Ion thought about it for a moment, "I see…"

Anise decided to take care of something and stretched out her arms, "You know, I think I should go. I feel real tired all of a sudden. I'm going to back to my room and rest."

"Oh, okay Anise," Ion replied, "I'll see you later then."

Anise nodded smiling warmly at her leader, "Yeah, see ya."

Anise left leaving Ion to wonder.

"_Anise, I wonder…if what I heard about you is true, are you talking about yourself as well?_"

**Flashback: On the Tartarus anchored near the entrance of Ortion Caverns**

"Tell me, how much do you really know your guardian, Anise Tatlin?" Dorian asked.

"What do you mean?" Ion asked.

"Exactly as how I asked."

"Well, Anise is really a wonderful person. She's kind, full of energy; she takes her job seriously and always worries about my well being. She is…well, an important person to me," Ion paused for a moment, "she always says that Arietta is a threat even though circumstances forced her to be that way."

Dorian rubbed the back of head, "Okay, do you know anything about her situation, or past?"

Ion crossed his arms as he thought about it, "Well, her parents are always working in the cathedral. Anise always complains that her parents always let people trick them out of their money. In fact, she desires to marry someone who's rich."

Dorian nodded, "Okay, well, Ion, what if I tell you that Anise Tatlin is not as trustworthy as you think she is?"

"What do you mean?" Ion asked.

"What if I was to say to you that Anise Tatlin has been spying for Grand Maestro Mohs from the beginning and all the encounters with the God-Generals was a result of Anise giving away your plans and locations?"

Ion narrowed his eyes and glared at his fellow replica, "Then I say you were lying and horrible to say such things. Anise would never do that."

"My brother and I were visiting Baticul and we saw her talking to Mohs and he reminded her to make sure that she kept sending him reports of your activities."

Ion shook his head, "You must have saw and heard wrong, Anise wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Why would say something like that?" Ion asked.

"Because it's true, didn't you find it strange that the God-Generals were able find you guys where ever you went?"

"Well, that could have been many reasons for it; it doesn't mean that Anise is Mohs's spy."

Dorian sighed, "Oh well, it can't be helped. To be honest, I didn't expect you to believe me." Dorian started to walk away, "All I'm going to say is please be very cautious and take note of your Fon Master Guardian's behavior."

Dorian got off the Tartarus and got on a small boat.

**Flashback End**

Ion didn't believe what Dorian told him but then he started to think about of the things he told him. He decided to check something out. He went to the girls' hotel room and knocked on the door. Natalia opened the door.

"Oh Fon Master, what brings you here?" Natalia asked.

"Is Anise in?" Ion asked.

"No, she said she was going to take a walk around the city."

Ion raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Natalia nodded, "Did you need something? I'll let her know as soon as she comes back."

"No that's okay. It's not important. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

The Kimlascan princess became concerned, "Ion is everything okay?"

Ion put on a smile, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Oh…uh…no reason, anyway I'll see you tomorrow."

Ion nodded and left and Natalia closed the door. Ion went back to the room and wondered.

**Streets of Keterburg**

Tear and Mieu were walking around the streets of Keterburg. Mieu felt better now that Tear was with him. Tear couldn't help but to think that Mieu was so cute but she kept that to herself. As they continued walking, they both wondered what was going to happen. Tear was worried what her brother was going to do next. Soon they both saw some people walking and they were surprised to see one of them. The person who was missing, they saw Luke.

Guy was walking with Luke and Shara and they soon saw Mieu and Tear. Luke was surprised.

"Master!" Mieu exclaimed.

Luke couldn't believe it, "Mieu…"

The little light blue cheagle rushed to Luke jumped to his chest, "Master, it's you, it's really you. I'm so happy."

Luke couldn't help but to be happy, "Mieu, it's good to see you again," Luke held Mieu.

Tear was surprised as well; she never would have thought that Luke would be in Keterburg as well.

"Luke, it's really you…" Tear said.

Luke looked at Tear, "Hello Tear…"

Guy was happy with the reunion while Shara kept a neutral expression.

"Luke, I think we should talk," Tear said.

"Yes, that's fine," Luke replied nodding.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and Tear do have their discussion.**


	15. One's Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss

**Chapter 14: One's Resolve**

Tear asked if she could talk to Luke alone and Luke agreed and Guy, Mieu, and Shara agreed to stay behind. Luke and Tear went to a bench to talk. Tear had noticed the changes in Luke. His long red hair was cut short and he was wearing different attire.

"You seem different Luke," Tear said.

"Oh, you think so?" Luke replied.

"Yes, it also seems like you've changed a little."

Luke didn't respond to the statement. He had hoped he changed.

Tear continued, "Luke, what happened to you? How did you end up here? Where have you been?"

Luke wasn't surprised at the questions Tear was asking, "Well, I was seeing things through Asch's eyes since I'm his 'perfect isofon' replica. The last thing I saw through Asch's eyes was that he and the others were in Belkend and then the images were cut off. The next thing I knew was that I had woken up in room and met Damon Kade."

Tear crossed her arms intrigued, "You've met Damon Kade."

Luke nodded, "He told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, about Van's plan and his true intentions and it also explain why you were in a rush to kill him at some point."

"Luke…"

"You invaded the manor because you overheard him planning to destroy the Outer Lands and you thought that the only way to make sure it didn't happen was to quickly kill Van regardless where it had to be done. Your assignment in searching the Seventh Fonstone was a way for you to go to the Outer Lands and go after Van."

"That's correct; I wanted to stop my brother. I couldn't let him do what he had planned to do even if Hod was left to die because of the Score."

Luke simply nodded.

Tear continued as she uncrossed her arms, "Well anyway, now that you're here, I think you should talk with the others. We've been using the Tartarus and we'll be going to Grand Chokmah to talk to Emperor Peony. Apparently, St. Binah is in danger of sinking."

"You're guys are going to see Emperor Peony. Well, I'm sure you guys will be able succeed when you see Emperor Peony."

"Luke, what are talking about? You're coming with us."

Luke shook his head, "That's not going happen."

Tear was confused, "And why not?"

"You guys don't really need me to help out. You'll do fine without me," Luke said with a neutral expression.

Tear went up to Luke and glared at him, "Is this your roundabout way in saying you don't want to help? Do you not care if St. Binah falls in the same manner as Akzeriuth? Are you just really looking to run away?" Tear backed away a little and saw that Luke kept his neutral expression and it surprised her a little bit, "I don't want to sound cruel but you destroyed the pillars that supported Akzeriuth and by doing that you destroyed the Sephiroth that supported Southern Rugnica Plains. The entire area could be in danger of falling, not just St. Binah."

"I don't deny it. It was my hyperresonance that brought Akzeriuth to its destruction. Van loaded the weapon and I pulled the trigger and no matter what, I know that nothing I say or do will ever make up for what've done but I'm working to do whatever it takes to prevent another tragedy. I'm simply doing it my way, that's all."

"Luke," Tear paused for a minute, "If you really feel that way…then you should come with us. Let's go to Grand Chokmah together. We'll see if you really are resolved."

"What about the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you think that Jade, Anise, Ion, and Natalia would me back? I doubt they would want me come back."

"Luke, what are you saying? Sure, they may not be happy to see you but you have to understand that it's not easy to regain trust once it's lost."

"I know and that's why it would be better if I went my own way. I believe it would be better if I went with Shara, Damon, and the others. I may be going to a different path but I'm sure that my desire is the same as you guys and that is to stop Van and stop whatever it is he's planning."

The Locrian Sergeant raised her eyebrow, "Luke, do you really trust Damon?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I do. He's helped me out with a lot of things and he taught me a lot of things, well, not just him but Shara, Dorian, and Drake as well."

Tear sighed, "Luke, are you sure that you can really trust Damon? Do you really know him?"

Luke raised his own eyebrow, "You sound like you don't."

"I'm simply telling you that if you're not cautious, you could be misled again, just like what happened with my brother did. You don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do you?"

"If that happens, I'll have only myself to blame. I won't cry, rant, or whine about being misled. So far, Damon has told me things that I needed to know and shown me proof, which Van never did and Damon hasn't hesitated to tell me what I needed to know. So I believe that I can trust him."

Tear was amazed. In a way, she was glad that Luke had changed for the better but the same time, she was unsure if it would be wise to let Luke continued with going with Damon and his friends. She wanted Luke to come with them so that she could see if he was really resolved as he said and to determine if he truly wanted to be a better person and not fall in the same behavioral pattern. She wanted to believe that Damon had good intentions and she hoped that she wasn't wrong but at the same time, she had not heard from Damon for three years except when they met briefly and when she told him about the coversation she heard from her brother and her instructor about their plan to destroy the Outer Lands and she wasn't sure what the former Oracle Knight had been up to since then.

"Luke, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tear asked, "If…if you want, I can talk to others for you."

Luke shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay with Damon and the others besides, I promised to get back with Shara to meet them. We have work to do and we trying to figure out what Van is planning to do next. I just hope we can prevent it."

"I see," Tear truly wanted to Luke go with them so that he could work on rebuilding trust with the others but Luke was determined to go with Damon, "all right. I'll just let the others know about you and what you're doing but Luke…"

"Yes Tear?"

"Please be careful."

"Sure..."

"Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

"No, not really…"

"…I see…" Tear felt a little disappointed and she wasn't sure why.

**The Moving Island, Feres**

Dorian General Van Grants, the Maestro of the Order of Lorelei and the Commandant of the Oracle Knights was standing on the rooftop of a building. He was pleased with himself that things were going just as he planned. He had just gotten back from the Sephiroth of Shurry Hill and was planning his next move. However, he wasn't exactly sure if things were going well. What led him thinking like that is that Asch has been moving around and mostly without his permission. He was beginning to wonder if he needed to intervene. He was continuing with his thoughts when one of his God-Generals, Largo the Black Lion, approached him.

"Commandant," Largo spoke.

"What is it Largo?" Van replied.

"Sync had just come back with new information."

"New information?"

"Yes, it seems the Fon Master has escaped Daath's cathedral with some help."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir, also, it seems that there was a huge battle that occurred in the Daath's cathedral and Legretta has been injured."

This surprised Van, "Legretta was injured? Who instigated the fight?"

"There were three of them. One was another replica of Fon Master Ion that was able to get away from Mt. Zaleho. The second was that boy, that replica of Asch."

"Really? Hmph, who would have thought? And the third one?"

"Former Locrian Colonel Damon Kade."

Again, Van was surprised and looked at Largo, "Damon? That can't be right; he died three years ago along with his father when they both fell off that cliff."

"Legretta confronted him and Mohs and Tritheim saw him as well. There is no doubt sir, Damon Kade is still alive as well as his father."

Van thought about the information that was just given to him, "That replica who fulfilled his purpose to me in Akzeriuth, is he with Damon now?"

"It seems so," Largo answered, "Should we go hunt them down?"

"No, they are not a threat. They won't be able to stop us. You and Sync continue with the plan and head for Theor Forest."

"Yes sir, it shall be done," Largo bowed and left.

"_I wonder what you are up to Damon._" Van thought and then smiled, "_You must think you have a chance to stop me. Well, you're welcome to try as well that inferior product you picked up with you but you will learn that you have no chance,_" Van's expression turned serious with a bit of anger, _"I'll make you regret harming Legretta and by then, you'll wish you really had died._"

Van continued to look out in the ocean and continued with his thoughts.

**Keterburg**

Luke and Tear went back to meet with Guy, Shara, and Mieu.

"You two finished talking?" Shara asked.

"Yeah, we're done," Luke replied, "so Shara, should we go ahead and head back?"

Shara nodded, "Yeah, we should go."

Luke turned to Tear and Guy, "I'm sure things will turn out okay with your talk with Emperor Peony."

"Master, you're not going to Grand Chokmah?" Mieu asked.

"No, I'm not. We have somewhere we need to be."

"Luke, are you sure about this?" Guy asked.

Luke nodded and then starting rubbing the back of his head with the look of guilt on his face, "Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry, I was such a pain before, even more so when we were on our way to Akzeriuth. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Hey, hey, hey," Guy spoke, "don't think too much about it. I'm just glad you're better."

"Thanks Guy," Luke said with a smile.

Tear looked away on her side and she wasn't exactly okay of Luke was doing.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: One group heads for Grand Chokmah while the other confronts a dangerous menace known as Sword Dancer.**


	16. Fighting the Wandering Spirit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Chapter 15: Fighting the Wandering Spirit**

**Flashback: Tataroo Valley three years ago**

Damon Kade and his father, Vincent Kade was running through the valley. They were both in their Oracle uniforms that were a bit tattered. They have been running from their pursuers. They soon reached the selenia fields and were near a cliff. They looked back and saw their pursuers caught up with them, six armor clad Oracle soldiers. Damon drew his sword and stood in front of his father and went into a battle stance. The Oracle soldiers went into battle stance as well. One soldier charged at Damon with his sword and Damon blocked the attack and countered by cutting the charging Oracle Knight down. Two more charged at him and Damon and his father moved out of the way of their attack.

Vincent put his right hand out and chanted a fonic arte, "O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemies through... _**Thunder Blade!**_"

A large sword of lighting struck down on one of the Oracle Knights while Damon used the strike arte, Demon Fang to knock the one knight to the remaining three.

Vincent chanted another fonic arte, "Oh flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire…_**Infernal Prison!**_"

A red glyph surrounded beneath them and pillars of flames rose up burning them alive.

Vincent and Damon panted. They have been fighting and killing their pursuers since Chesedonia and the fatigue was setting in on them. Soon they saw that they weren't going to get any rest because two more people came to confront them and the ones who were confronting them was Van and Legretta. Vincent and his son were cursing their luck.

"Vandesdelca…" Damon muttered.

"Damon…Vincent…" Van spoke as he drew his sword, "This is truly a shame. I would have thought that you two would support us after everything that had happened."

"Vandesdelca, I understand how you feel," Vincent said, "but what you are planning to do is insane. What you're doing is not really a solution."

"I have no interest in the words of those who doesn't understand," Van replied coldly as he raised his sword.

**Flashback End: The Unknown Base**

Damon came out of his thoughts. He was sitting in the coliseum with his sword on the ground. He sighed and he got up, picked up his sword and continued with his own training.

**Keterburg**

Tear and Guy went back to the Keterburg Hotel. The one that wasn't with them was Mieu and that was because the little light blue cheagle left with Luke and Shara determined to stay by his master's side. Tear and Guy weren't surprised that Mieu went with Luke for after all; Mieu was extremely loyal to Luke. As they arrived back, they were greeted by Jade, Anise, Ion, and Natalia.

"Oh, you two are finally back," Natalia said.

"Yes," Tear replied.

Anise was looking at Guy and Tear with a curious expression, "Did you two go somewhere together?"

"Huh?" Guy was surprised, "What are you implying Anise?"

Natalia got the idea to what Anise was asking, "Oh, are you two…?"

"No," Tear cut her off calmly, "we merely ran into each other on our way back."

"Oh, it that so?" Anise said not convince while Natalia was looking at Guy and Tear suspiciously and it made Guy feel uncomfortable.

"My, my, you kids seem have a lot of fun," Jade teased.

"Oh brother," Guy muttered annoyed, of course Jade would behave like this.

"By the way," Ion spoke bringing everyone to their attention, "has anyone seen Mieu?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen him lately," Anise added.

"Have either of you two seen him?" Natalia asked Tear and Guy.

"Yes, well, you see…" Tear started and then she explained what happened when they met up with Luke and Shara.

Those listening were surprised to hear about Luke and what he had been doing. Jade was surprised to hear about not only Luke but also about Shara as well.

"I see, so Luke is doing fine?" Ion asked.

"From what Luke was saying, yes," Tear replied.

"Hmph, so the idiot is still alive," Anise said annoyed.

"Anise, please stop," Natalia replied at the young Fon Master Guardian.

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat," Anise waved it off and left for the restaurant.

Everyone else watched as they saw Anise stormed out of the lobby.

Ion was worried, "_Anise…_"

**Unknown Base**

Damon had just finished his training when he heard sounds coming from the entrance of the base. He went to see and saw Luke and Shara coming back.

"Great, you two are back," Damon greeted.

"Yeah," Shara replied.

"We got the supplies," Luke said holding up the bags with Mieu appearing from one of the bags this surprised Drake, Damon, and Dorian.

Mieu saw Damon and got nervous, "It's him Master; he's the one that attacked me."

Damon sighed, "I just made you unconscious, that's all."

"Damon, you never said that you met Mieu and what did you do?" Shara asked raising her eyebrow.

Damon looked away, "I didn't want the risk of this cheagle informing Tear or anyone else so I gave him a little shock to knock him out for a while."

"Ugh, Damon, that's not a nice thing to do," Shara looked over the little cheagle and smiled and Mieu smiled back.

"Whatever…" Damon said a bit annoyed.

Later on, they were in a room with a round table after the supplies were put away. Luke and Shara told them what had occurred in Keterburg from seeing Nephry to meeting with Guy and Tear.

"So Luke, do you have a better understanding about the origin of fomicry?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, it's still a surprise that Jade came up with it," Luke said.

"Yes, Jade's creation is the reason why you and I exist but it's also going to be used to replicate the entire population," Dorian said.

"So the others with the Tartarus are going to Grand Chokmah?" Damon asked.

'Yes, they're going to see Emperor Peony and to tell them the situation," Shara said, "I imagine they won't be able go to the city directly since it becomes a fortress during time of war."

"Oh, that's right and Mohs has the King Ingobert's ear. No doubt that bastard is fanning the flames."

"So what's our next move?" Luke asked.

"The Sephiroth Trees," Damon answered as he brought on the table and opened up the map of Auldrant.

"The Sephiroth Trees?"

"Exactly, we need to get as many of them as we can before Van can. He may have already gotten to some of them. If he gets all of them, it will be too late."

Shara looked at the map, "Damon, where did you get the map?"

"I provided with the map," a man's voice said. The owner of the voice appeared and it was Vincent Kade.

"Vincent?"

"Hello Shara, it's been a while," Vincent said and then he looked at Luke, "You must be Luke."

Luke nodded, "Yes…"

"Well, I'm Vincent Kade, Damon and Dorian's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Luke got up and shook Vincent's hand.

Vincent nodded and continued, "It took me a while but I was able to pinpoint most of the locations of the Sephiroth Trees. Van and his groups hasn't had most of the doors to them unlock so we still have some time."

"That's good, we can start with the ones that Van hasn't gotten to yet," Dorian said.

"Yes…but before that, there's something that's been going on."

The others were surprised.

"What are talking about Dad?" Damon asked.

Vincent crossed his arms, "On my way here, I felt a strong presence on Rugnica Plains, several miles from the southern entrance of the Theor Forest. I believe this strong presence is the being known as Sword Dancer."

Luke was surprised, "The Sword Dancer? Are you sure?"

Vincent as well as the others was surprised at Luke's reaction.

"Luke, are you familiar with the Sword Dancer somehow?" Drake asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, when I was with the others, we fought the Sword Dancer at Choral Castle. It was a sword that was planted on the floor and when we approached it, we heard a voice wanting to fight strong warriors. It was a hard fight and I wasn't sure we were going to win. I was certain we defeated it."

"It's a wandering spirit that seeks strong opponents in battle," Vincent said.

"So, it is a ghost?" Luke asked nervously.

"Most likely…"

Luke sighed and Damon was thinking of something and nodded, "I think we should check it out."

This surprised everyone else in the room.

"Damon, are you serious?" Dorian asked surprised.

"This is an opportunity."

"An opportunity?" Drake asked.

"Dad, didn't you once say that the sword the creature materializes from was a weapon used in the Fonic War?"

"…Damon, are you suggesting that…"

Damon nodded and Vincent understood while the others were wondering.

**Chesedonia**

Asch the Bloody, one of the Six God-General and the Commander of Special Forces was waiting in the marketplace on the Malkuth side. The young Kimlascan noble was not happy. He still wasn't able to figure how he lost the connection with his replica and now he was getting the sense that Van was starting to suspect him of acting on his own. He looked over to his right side and saw the people he was waiting for and it the Dark Wings, the trio that consist of Noir, Urushi, and York.

"It's a about you got here, I was getting sick of waiting," Asch commented.

"Now, now, don't be like that," Noir said, "after all what you're asking of us is not exactly an easy task."

"Tch, well, what do you have?"

"Well, here's the thing…we got nothing," Urushi said.

"Nothing?" Asch was irritated.

"That's right, nothing," York added.

"We gathered information that we could get and there has not been anything about your replica," Noir said, "No one has seen someone of that description and anyone that has, they were referring to you."

Asch growled, "This is unbelievable, how the hell could that dreck just disappear and with no one seemed to have noticed. Tch, no choice, I'll have to hold off what I'm doing for now and ask 'those people' if any of them have seen him."

"You know, I'm really surprised," Noir commented smiling.

Asch glared at her, "What?"

"You seem so concerned for your replica."

The red head God General got irritated again, "Listen, the only thing I'm really concern about ending that bastard Van's life and prevent the destruction of this world. Knowing the where that trash is beneficial that way I can keep tabs on him as assurance that if he does something like what he did to Akzeriuth, I'll know and end his miserable life and that's all," Asch started to walk away, "I'm going to find them and see if I can get something from them, you three find me and let me know if any new developments come up. Also, be careful, I get the sense that Van is getting more and more suspicious of my movements and activities."

Noir sighed and shook her head, "Fine, but we're going to need a huge compensation for this."

"Whatever…"

**Keterburg Hotel**

It was the following morning that Anise, Jade, Ion, Natalia, Guy, and Tear met with each other in the lobby. Nephry came in the lobby and informed them that Tartarus was repaired and was waiting for them at the dock. One by one each were leaving saying their goodbyes and thanking the Keterburg's governor for her help until Jade was last one.

"Jade…" Nephry spoke.

Jade looked over to his sister, "Yes, Nephry?"

"Jade, I don't know if you're aware but I received a visit from Shara and that young man named Luke."

"Oh yes, I was told Guy and Tear, apparently, he had a talk with them earlier. Shara…she still despises me, doesn't she?" Nephry nodded sadly and the Malkuth colonel continued, "That can't be helped."

"Jade…what happened to Shara wasn't really your fault."

Jade pushed up his glasses a bit, "I better get going…I'll give his majesty your regards." Jade left the hotel and Nephry continued to look on.

**Southern Rugnica Plains**

The group of Luke, Mieu, Damon, Shara, Dorian, and Drake were walking through the plains of Southern Rugnica. They arrived to an area where they felt unusual fonons and they stopped.

"Do you all feel that?" Damon asked.

The rest nodded and looked around.

"This feeling…I remember this from Choral Castle," Luke said.

They continued to look until Drake spotted a sword, "Look, over there," Drake pointed and the rest saw what Drake was pointing that.

"It's that sword," Luke said recognizing the same sword that was at Choral Castle.

"That sword is definitely giving off strange fonons," Shara said.

"All right, let's do this," Damon said with determination and the others nodded.

They went to the sword and they heard a voice asking if they were willing to face him in battle and they all said yes. The sword materialized into a large skeletal warrior with four arms each with a sword on each hand. Luke was a bit nervous remembering the first time he fought the Sword Dancer when he was with Tear, Guy, Jade, and Anise and he had the feeling that the creature was more powerful than the last time.

"Let's put our training to the test," Damon said unsheathing his sword, "defeating this creature may allow us to get the sword from him and that could also aid us for what we need to do."

"This really better be worth risking our lives brother," Dorian said as he unsheathed his katana.

"_If worse comes to worse, I'll make sure you all are able to get away,_" Damon said in his head.

Drake and Shara unsheathed their sword and got in their fighting stance.

"Mieu, make sure you stay back," Luke said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Yes Master," Mieu replied and hopped back a few meters.

The Sword Dancer got in a fighting stance with its swords aimed at the other sword wielders and moments later, the five sword users and the Sword Dancer charged at each other and a huge violent clash vibrated a fair amount of the Southern Rugnica Plains.

**The Oasis in the Zao Desert**

Vincent had just arrived at the oasis. He went inside the building and saw a certain red head swordsman who was sitting on a bar stool and was thinking. Vincent went and sat next to him.

"I didn't expect to find you here Asch the Bloody," Vincent said.

It surprised Asch and was shocked to see Vincent, "Vincent Kade, you're alive?"

"That's right as well as my son."

"How is this possible? Van said that you two were dead."

"Can you really believe in the words Van these days?"

"Hmph, I suppose you have a point. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I can tell you where your replica is," Vincent said surprising Asch.

"Wait, how do you-?" Asch responded.

"Your replica was taking out of Yulia City and my son was one who did it."

Asch scowled, "So Damon took that dreck. I guess he was the one who somehow knew that I was connected to him and cut it off."

"No, that was done by Shara Hamilton, the former Lieutenant Colonel of the Malkuth military and Jade Curtiss's former second-in-command."

"Shara Hamilton? What the hell-?" Asch shook his head, "Actually, never mind, that's not important, so where is he? Where's the replica?"

Vincent had his arms crossed on the counter with a serious expression, "I'll tell but only if you help me with something."

The God-General got suspicious and glared at Vincent, "Help you with what exactly?"

Vincent looked at Asch, "The Passage Rings in the Zao Ruins."

**On the deck of the Tartarus**

Tear was looking at the ocean with her thoughts about her talk with Luke yesterday. Soon Guy showed up and joined up.

"Hey Tear," Guy greeted with a smile.

Tear looked back and saw Guy, "Oh Guy…"

Guy went to look out on the ocean as well, "You know, I'm feeling real glad."

"About Luke?" Tear asked.

"Yeah, to be honest, I was really worried. I thought something terrible really did happen to him. If that had been the case, I never would have forgiven myself."

"I understand what you mean, to be honest, I was worried too, although…"

"Although…?"

Tear sighed, "I just think that Luke would have come with us."

"Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to watch him and see with my own eyes if he was serious of changing and not having him avoid us."

"You think he's avoiding us?"

"Well, don't you?"

"As long he's okay, that's all that matters besides he's got people looking out for him."

Tear looked at Guy and could help but to be curious, "Are you really okay with that?"

Guy was a bit confused, "Huh? Yeah, why?"

**Southern Rugnica Plains**

Luke, Damon, Dorian, Drake, and Shara were panting as they looked on at the Sword Dancer. The skeletal warrior swung one of its swords vertically creating a huge black shockwave. The five sword warriors dispersed to dodge the attack and Dorian and Drake ran on each side and charged. Shara started chanting a fonic arte while Luke and Damon prepared their strike artes. The Sword Dancer's respond was performing another attack by spinning its body.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The fight with the Sword Dancer continue, Asch and Vincent arrive at the passage rings in the Zao Ruins, and the others arrive at Southern Rugnica Plains and head into the Theor Forest where they meet three unexpected dangers; two from two God-Generals.**


	17. Theor Forest

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Theor Forest**

Luke charged at the Sword Dancer and the skeletal warrior blocked Luke's sword attack with one of its swords on its right side. Dorian charged and the Sword Dancer blocked Dorian's sword attack on its left side with another of its swords. The Sword Dancer pushed both Luke and Dorian back fiercely and followed up by charging towards them. The Sword Dancer's two swords were swung towards the two replicas when they were blocked by Damon and Drake.

"Shara!" Damon called out.

Shara was behind the Sword Dancer chanting a fonic arte, "Oh flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire…_**Infernal Prison!**_"

Damon and Drake quickly got away from Sword Dancer when they saw the glyph and the Sword Dancer got hit with the fonic spell and then the Sword Dance staggered. Dorian took the opportunity to jump up, "_**Slaying Moon!**_" Dorian was spinning downward toward the Sword Dancer and struck the creature with the image of a moon shown. The five members continued with the assault on Sword Dancer.

"_**Radiant Dragon!**_" Damon spoke.

"_**Fierce Fang!**_" Drake spoke.

"_**Banishing Strike**_**!**" Dorian spoke.

"_**Shining Gale!**_" Shara spoke.

Luke charged towards the Sword Dancer, "_**Guardian Field!**_"

After a series of attacks, the Sword Dancer was staggering and the sword warriors saw this as an opportunity to finish the job and charged towards the skeletal warrior but the creature once again pushed them back with all four of its swords. They dodged the strikes.

"A tough enemy…" Drake commented panting.

"Yeah…" Shara agreed panting.

Damon, Luke, and Dorian were panting as well. Mieu was watching the whole thing and was getting worried.

**The Destroyed Roltero Bridge on the Malkuth side.**

Jade, Tear, Guy, Anise, Ion, and Natalia were getting out of the Tartarus and began to head for the Theor Forest which would take them to the route of Grand Chokmah. They traveled and defeated monsters that were in their way on their path. As they continued travelling, Anise and Natalia kept looking back at Guy and Tear and they suspected that was something was going on between them either regarding themselves or with regarding Luke.

They soon arrived at the southern entrance of the Theor Forest but when they did, they heard some loud sounds coming from a direction.

"Do you hear that?" Ion asked.

"I wonder what's going on," Natalia said, "I wonder if we should see."

"It would be best not to get involve right now," Tear said.

"Are you sure?" Ion asked.

"Tear's right," Jade said, "we do have more pressing matters to attend to and we can't allow to have distractions, besides," Jade looked over to get a sense of what seems to be going on, "it doesn't look like whatever it is that is going on will move to anywhere where civilians are involved, we should be fine."

"I agree with the Colonel," Tear said.

"Okay, then let's go," Anise said.

Tear, Jade, and Anise went to the entrance of Theor Forest while Ion, Guy, and Natalia looked on.

"I hope it will be all right," Natalia said as she went on to follow them.

Guy and Ion decided to follow them as well but worried if it was right to ignore what was going on.

**Passage Rings at the Zao Ruins**

Asch and Vincent had just arrived at the Passage Rings in the Zao Ruins. Asch was still unsure if it was a good idea for him to accompany Vincent Kade when he had other things that he wanted to take care.

"So what did you want to do here Vincent?" Asch asked.

Vincent pulled out a small fon machine, "There is something I want to test out here."

Asch got suspicious, "What are you up to?"

Vincent looked at Asch and smiled, "You'll see."

**Theor Forest**

Jade, Tear, Anise, Ion, Natalia, and Guy had arrived to meet with Malkuth soldiers that were guarding the entrance of Theor Forest.

"Halt, who are you?" One of the soldiers spoke stopping the group.

Jade went up to them, "I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces."

This surprised the soldiers.

"Colonel Curtiss?!" the second soldier said surprised, "We heard you were lost in the destruction of Akzeriuth…"

"Viscount Osborne of Keterburg will vouch for my identity. I seek an audience with His Imperial Majesty."

The soldiers looked at each other before one of them responded.

"Well, we can let you through Colonel," the first soldier said, "but…"

That gave the others the underline that they were not going to be allowed to go with Jade.

"Whaaat?" Anise spoke shocked and motioned to Ion, "but this is Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei!"

"Are you certain that you can't let us through?" Natalia asked, "Please, surely you can let us through."

"No, this could still be a trap," the second soldier reasoned, "even if you are from Daath, we must still refuse."

"Please wait here," Jade said facing his companions, "once I meet with His Majesty, they'll let you through right away."

"So we just hang out here," Guy said, "oh well, guess there's nothing we can do."

"We'll escort you," the first soldier said.

Jade nodded and went further with the two soldiers accompanying him.

**The Battle with the Sword Dancer**

The Sword Dancer was pushing the five challengers back to a couple miles away from the entrance of Theor Forest. Luke, Damon, Dorian, Drake, and Shara were on their knees and panting. They got up again and got their stances ready to set their second wave of attacks.

**Theor Forest**

Guy, Tear, Natalia, Anise, and Ion were waiting for Jade to return. Anise was getting impatient and was punching a tree.

"I wonder how much longer we have to wait," Natalia said, "it's hard to just wait."

"It sure is," Ion agreed.

They suddenly heard a very loud scream.

"What was that?!" Tear said.

"A scream?" Anise spoke.

"Let's go!" Natalia said.

The group decided to check things out and went ahead. Soon they arrived to a Malkuth soldier that was on the ground.

"Hang on!" Natalia said almost pleading.

"Those were Oracle soldiers…damn it…" Malkuth soldier said as he died.

"Oracle?!" Tear spoke surprised, "Could Van be involved?"

Meanwhile near the entrance of Theor Forest, someone appeared and looked up, "There shouldn't be a Sephiroth Tree around in Grand Chokmah. What is he trying to do?"

Back with the Tear, Guy, Anise, Natalia, and Ion, they wondered what the purpose was for the Oracle Knights.

"Maybe he's working on destroying a Sephiroth Tree?" Anise guessed.

"No, there shouldn't be a Sephiroth in this area," Ion replied.

"We're not getting anywhere standing around talking. I think we should go get them," Guy said.

"Yes, we cannot permit this kind of wanton violence," Natalia added.

Tear was uncomfortable of the idea of just rushing in, "Wait! If we go without permission and Malkuth soldiers find us…"

"We'll just have to stay hidden. The last thing we want is a fight with Malkuth," Guy said.

"Hide and seek, huh?" Anise deduced and then looked at Ion, "Ion, please don't screw it up."

"Oh…right!" Ion replied.

Tear couldn't believe what was going on around her, "Everyone just decided to go on in," Tear sighed heavily.

They went up on ahead and were being cautious as they were moving since they couldn't afford to be seen by Malkuth soldiers. They trekked very quietly and snuck past the guards. They soon arrived to a certain area that was near the exit, they look around.

"We're near the exit," Tear said, "Have they already entered the city?"

Natalia sees someone, "There's a Malkuth soldier on the ground!"

Natalia goes and tries to check on the fallen soldier only to be attacked by a large man with a scythe. It was Largo the Black Lion. The Kimlascan princess counters quickly pulling out her bow and shoots him with one of her arrows, only to have Largo catch the arrow.

"Not bad for a princess," Largo commented.

Natalia glared at Largo, "You're the one we met in the desert. You're Largo."

The others come to aid Natalia.

"So, you're the intruder!" Tear spoke, "Why are you in Grand Chokmah?"

"What is your purpose? Explain yourself!" Natalia demanded.

"You better keep an eye on more than what's in front you, princess," Largo responded.

"What?"

Tear pushed Natalia out of the way from the attack that came from someone and that someone that attacked was actually Guy.

"G-Guy?" Natalia was shocked.

Anise and Ion were shocked as well but Ion knew right away what was happening.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Anise spoke.

"Oh, no, the Curse Slot," Ion said, "Sync must be nearby!"

Guy continued to attack Natalia with Natalia dodging and blocking Guy's sword attacks with her bow.

"Don't forget about me!" Largo declared only to have Tear throwing her knives at him.

"Not going to happen," Tear declared.

Largo laughed, "How amusing but I guess I would expect no less from the Commandant's own sister."

Guy knocked Natalia's bow out of her hands and moved for the finishing blow. Guy raised his sword and brought the sword down on Natalia. Tear, Anise, and Ion looked on in horror in what was happening.

"No! Natalia!" Tear screamed.

There was a huge echoing clash that sounded throughout the forest. Natalia had her eyes closed and when she didn't feel any pain, she opened her eyes to see what happened. She was shocked to see that Guy's blade hadn't struck her and she was also surprised to see someone standing in front of her. It was someone wearing a long blue coat with a sword that was blocking Guy's sword. She also noticed that the person had short red hair. Natalia looked and she was shocked to see who it was and she knew that it wasn't Asch but someone that looked exactly like him, his replica and the one she hadn't see since Yulia City, there was no doubt in her mind that it was Luke and that shocked her.

"Luke? Luke, is that you?" Natalia asked.

Luke was blocking Guy's sword and he looked like he was injured.

Ion, Anise, and Tear were surprised as well to see Luke.

"Luke, it's you," Ion said happily.

"What? Why are you here?" Anise asked shocked and upset.

"Luke…" Tear said surprised.

Luke was looking at his best friend still having his sword blocking Guy's sword, "C'mon Guy, this isn't like you at all," he looked back at Natalia, "Natalia, are you okay?"

Natalia nodded, "Yes, I-I'm fine, but Luke, are you okay? You're hurt."

Luke looked back at Guy still keeping Guy at bay, "_So…this must be that Curse Slot again._"

**That is it for this chapter. Next chapter: The result of what happened in Theor Forest and a meeting with Emperor Peony of the Malkuth Empire.**


	18. Meeting with the Malkuth Emperor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Meeting with the Malkuth Emperor**

Luke pushed Guy back and panted. Guy resumed his attack only this time, he was concentrating on Luke and the red head himself was defending and blocking Guy's sword attacks and making sure he stayed on his toes.

"Luke!" Natalia screamed as she went to pick up her bow.

Suddenly, an earthquake struck getting everyone off balance. Someone was struggling a bit in a tree and Tear noticed right away.

"Natalia, up there!" Tear said pointing at the tree that had someone moving.

Natalia quickly shot one of her arrows at the tree and it caused someone to fall down and that person was Sync the Tempest. It also caused the Curse Slot on Guy to stop working and Guy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn, the earthquake gave me away," Sync said.

Largo saw what happened and was disappointed, "Damn, looks like-"

Largo didn't finish what he was saying because he felt someone behind him about to strike. Largo block the attack of a blade of a great sword with his scythe and Largo was surprised to see Drake who was injured.

"Nice to see you again…Badaq," Drake said in a low tone.

"Well, this is a surprise, I never thought I see you Drake," Largo replied.

Natalia saw Drake and was surprised, "Drake, it's you."

Sync and the others that saw this were surprised.

"What the…who the hell…?" Sync spoke and then he dodged a blade attack by doing a back flip and saw someone and was surprised, "What the…no way…"

The person that was standing before Sync was Dorian and he looked injured as well.

"Nice to see you again," Dorian said pointing his katana, "you go by Sync the Tempest, right?"

"So it's you, hmph, so you survived as well, what a surprise."

Tear, Anise, and Natalia were surprised to see Dorian due to the fact that he had the same face of Ion.

"What's going on?" Tear asked, "Who in the world…?"

"No way, there are two Ions?" Anise asked surprised.

"How in the world…?" Natalia spoke.

Dorian looked back and saw the surprised looks on the girls' faces and saw Ion, who was surprised that he was here.

Damon and Shara appeared and caught up with them.

Luke saw the duo, "Damon, Shara!"

"You guys are reckless, you know that?" Shara berated, "You could have at least waited until I healed you guys."

"Heh, sorry about that," Drake said as he then pushed Largo back.

Damon and Luke went to check on Guy.

"Damon, is Guy…?" Luke spoke with worry.

"He's okay, he's just unconscious," Damon replied.

Tear walked a little, "Damon, it's you…"

Damon looked at Tear, "It's been a while, Mystearica."

"Heh, I never would have expected to see you here, Former Locrian Colonel Kade, the Commandant was sure that you died," Largo commented.

Damon stood up and walked a little, "As you can see Largo, I'm alive and well," Damon shrugged, "maybe Van is not as skilled as he makes himself out to be."

"Hmph, careful with your words unless you really want the Commandant to try again so badly," Sync said.

"What's going on?" Luke asked the two God-Generals, "Are you after Ion or something else?!"

"Are you really here just for the Fon Master?" Dorian asked.

"Who's ordering you?" Anise asked, "Grand Maestro Mohs? The Commandant?"

"Either way, it's the same," Largo replied, "We need Fon Master Ion."

"We thought he'd perished along with Akzeriuth, but I guess he's tougher than the town," Sync commented.

"How dare you speak so shamelessly," Natalia berated, "you destroyed an entire city!"

"Don't accuse us, the one who destroyed Akzeriuth was that replica there," Sync countered pointed at Luke.

Malkuth soldiers ran to the scene.

"What's going on here?" One of the Malkuth soldiers asked.

Sync and Largo see the soldiers and frowned.

"Largo, we're retreating for now!" Sync said as he retreated.

"I guess we have no choice," Largo said as he retreated as well.

Luke picked Guy up and held him over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you people?" One of the Malkuth soldier asked in a demanding tone.

Shara stood in front of them and one of the soldiers was surprised.

"Is that…Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton?" the second soldier in a surprised tone.

Tear, Ion, Natalia, and Anise were surprised.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Tear spoke.

"Please don't call me that," Shara said, "I'm no longer part of the Malkuth military."

"Just what is going on here?" another soldier asked.

"My four friends and I came here when we heard a disturbance and we got curious."

"We spotted some suspicious figures while waiting for Colonel Curtiss. We pursued them here," Tear stated.

"You mean the two people who just ran away?" One of the Malkuth soldiers asked.

"Yes, they're soldiers of the Oracle Knights. They wounded one of our companions."

"But you have Oracle Knights with you as well."

"Well, that's true but…" Dorian spoke.

One of the Malkuth soldiers pointed at the group, "Arrest all of them, including Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton!"

"I told you, I'm not part of the military anymore!" Shara said annoyed.

The nine people looked around and saw they were being surrounded.

"I guess we shouldn't resist," Luke said.

"Of course not," Tear replied as it was obvious.

Damon sighed and had his thoughts, "_Well, this has become annoying._"

**Grand Chokmah**

They were all escorted and arrived at the entrance of the capitol of the Malkuth Empire, Grand Chokmah where there was a high ranking soldier along with his troops that were waiting and the high ranking soldier was Brigadier General Aslan Frings.

The Malkuth soldiers saluted to the young Malkuth general.

"Brigadier General Frings!" One of the soldiers spoke.

Frings nodded, "Good work. We'll take them from here. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Understood sir!" The soldier said as both of them stood on each side of the entrance.

Frings saw Shara and was surprised, "Shara…Shara Hamilton, it really is you?"

"It's been a while Aslan," Shara greeted, "I've heard that you're a Brigadier General now."

"I hope you intend to go see His Majesty, I'm sure he would be happy to see you again."

"Oh…yeah, sure, I'll see the emperor."

"Oh, so this Shara person must be close to them," Natalia said in a whisper.

"They go way back Your Highness," Drake said in a whisper.

Frings walked up and looked at Natalia, "You must be Princess Natalia of the Kingdom of Kimlasca, correct?"

Luke, Natalia, and the others were surprised.

"How do you know who I am?" Natalia asked surprised.

"Colonel Curtiss asked me to go meet you outside Theor Forest, although it seems you entered the forest before I could do so…"

"I apologize," Tear said, "Malkuth soldiers had been killed. We thought it would be dangerous not to act."

Frings shook his head, "Don't apologize, we should be thanking you. But with all the commotion, I'm afraid I must treat you as prisoners until you meet with His Majesty."

"Who cares about that?!" Luke spoke impatiently, "Guy needs help!"

"He's had a Curse Slot placed upon him," Ion added and then he looked at Guy, "it's so deep, he can't fight it. I can remove it if you lend us a place where he can rest."

"Oh right, you can do that, can you Ion," Luke said.

Ion nodded, "I'm probably the only one who can."

"It's because the curse is a type of Daathic fonic arte, a fonic arte passed down only through Fon Masters," Dorian said.

"Yes, that's right, though it's not surprising that you know that Dorian."

"…Well, yeah…"

"We'll get you a room at the inn," Frings said, "What about your audience with His Majesty?"

"I'll see His Majesty the Emperor at another opportunity," Ion replied, "right now, I'm worried about Guy."

"All right, I'll leave my men with you."

Malkuth soldiers were ready to escort Ion and help Guy.

Anise went to the soldiers, "I'm staying too. I'm Ion's guard."

Damon narrowed his eyes and then looked at Dorian, "Dorian, would you mind going with the Fon Master?"

Dorian looked at his older brother and then at the Fon Master, "Is it okay Ion?

"Um…" Ion wasn't sure.

"I know that you have a weak constitute and I can help you with whatever you need while you're helping Guy."

Anise got suspicious, "I don't know. We don't even know anything about you guys."

"That's okay, I believe we can trust them," Ion said, "besides, they must be trustworthy if they're with Luke."

Anise looked at Ion with a surprised expression, "Ion, are you sure about that? We can't just go along with just that."

"…Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I believe at the least Dorian can be trusted," Ion said and then looked at Dorian, "I appreciate it Dorian."

Dorian nodded happily, "Sure."

"Dorian, Ion, I'm counting on you guys," Luke said, "Please help Guy."

Dorian looked at Luke with a smile and gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry Luke, your best friend is in good hands."

Luke was grateful and happily smiled, "Thanks."

Tear, Natalia, and Anise were surprised and thought the same thing at the same time, "_Luke said thanks?!_"

Natalia shook her head and went to Luke, "Luke, you should go with Ion and Guy, I'm sure it will help Guy as Ion treats him as would be happy to see you again."

Luke's face went grim, "Actually, that wouldn't be a good idea right now."

Natalia and Tear were shocked to hear Luke say that.

"Luke, what are you saying?" Tear asked, "Why would say that?"

"Luke, how could you say that? Guy has been worried about you all this time. This is the perfect opportunity and you want to blow it off? I can't believe you," Natalia berated.

"Natalia, you shouldn't make assumptions like that," Luke countered.

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked feeling offended.

"A Curse Slot can't be used to take full control of the person."

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Tear asked as she as well as Natalia was surprised.

Drake sighed, "I'm surprised that the Fon Master didn't tell you."

"Tell us what?" Anise asked.

"A Curse Slot stirs up memories and paralyzes rational thought," Ion said.

"It stirs up memories?" Tear asked surprised.

"Paralyzing rational thought?" Natalia asked surprised.

"That's right," Luke said and looked at Guy," so in other words Natalia; Guy wouldn't have attacked you and me if he didn't already have a strong desire to kill us. That's what it means."

This shocked Natalia, Anise, and Tear.

"That is correct Luke," Ion said as he nodded, "It would be best to steer clear from Guy until I remove the Curse Slot."

"Indeed," Shara said.

"If Luke or Princess Natalia were to be there, it would only complicate things," Drake added.

"Oh, that's what it means," Natalia said regretting what she said earlier, "I'm sorry Luke for making assumptions like that. I'm sure you wanted to be by Guy's side but with the Curse Slot, it would be dangerous."

Luke just looked away, "Forget it, it doesn't matter."

"Luke…" Tear spoke softly.

Ion, Dorian, and Anise along with some of the Malkuth soldiers took Guy to a room in the inn.

"How about taking a look around the city for a while?" Frings suggested, "You can't leave the city, but it might help you relax."

Damon, Luke, Drake, Shara, Natalia, and Tear nodded.

"Well, we'll do just that," Damon said.

Shara sighed, "It's been a long time since I've been here."

"Oh right," Luke said, "you're from here, right?"

Shara smiled at Luke, "That's right," Shara grabbed Luke's right arm surprising Natalia and Tear, "in fact, this would the perfect opportunity to show you around."

"Oh, sure, if you don't mind," Luke said feeling happy and rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I don't mind," Shara said and then looked at the others, "I'll be showing Luke around."

Damon and Drake chuckled.

"Heh, all right, have you two," Drake said with a grin.

Damon had a grin too, "Luke, be careful, make sure you're able to keep with Shara."

Luke laughed nervously as he and Shara left.

"Very well then," Frings said with a smile, "I'll be waiting in front of the castle. Please speak to me when you're all ready."

Frings left leaving Drake, Damon, Tear, Natalia, and Mieu.

"We have some time," Damon said, "let's relax a little until we go see the emperor."

Drake stretched his arms, "I'm going to walk around a little."

"I'm going to catch up with Master and Shara," Mieu said as he hurried after the two.

Drake left and Damon looked at Mieu hurrying after Shara and Luke.

Damon sighed, "That little…hmm, oh well."

Damon left to go to another direction.

Natalia and Tear just looked at Luke who was smiling with Shara.

Natalia had a serious and curious look, "Tear…"

"Hmm, what is it Natalia?" Tear responded.

"Those two seem awfully close."

"Oh, you mean Luke and that woman, Shara."

"Yes, I wonder how close they are."

Tear looked away and had a downcast look.

Natalia saw Tear's expression, "Tear, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Tear replied as she left leaving Natalia all alone.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Natalia pondered.

At the bridge, Damon was looking at one of the waterfalls as he was walking.

"It's been years since I was in Grand Chokmah," Damon said.

**Flashback: Eighteen years ago**

Six-year-old Damon was awe inspired looking at the waterfall with his parents. His right hand was being held by his father, Vincent and his left hand was being held by his mother, Eliza. His mother Eliza had long brown hair with blue eyes. His mother looked over to her son.

"You like what you see Damon," Eliza asked.

Damon was smiling at his mother, "Yep, this is amazing."

Vincent had a smile, "It sure is. These waterfalls are the main beauty of Grand Chokmah. I really like this."

"Hey Dad, how come there are no waterfalls like this in Kimlasca?" Damon asked.

Vincent shrugged, "I don't know. I was born in Belkend so I have no idea. They don't even have this in Baticul."

"Hmm? How come?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"How come you don't know Dad?"

"Now Damon, your father doesn't know everything," Eliza said, "Let's cut him a break, okay?"

"Oh don't worry Eliza," Vincent assured, "I really don't mind."

Damon was a bit confused and just looked at the waterfall, "It's really nice."

Vincent picked up his son and held him over his shoulders and the three members of the Kade family were all smiles.

**Flashback End**

Damon looked at the waterfall with nostalgic, "The waterfalls…" Damon thought of his parents, "I hope Dad is okay…I wonder what you say now if you were still alive Mom…"

"Damon," Tear's voice called.

Damon looked over to see Tear walking towards him, "Oh, Mystearica."

Tear stopped and had her arms crossed, "Damon, I need to talk to you."

"To me? About what?"

"It's about Luke."

"…Hmm, no surprised there, I figured as much. So, what is it?"

"Damon, did you really take Luke away from Yulia City?"

"Hmm, yeah, I did."

Tear narrowed her eyes at Damon, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why? Why did you do that?"

"Because I could and I felt like it, how's that for an answer?"

"Damon, don't joke around, what do you hope to accomplish?"

"To accomplish?"

It can't be that you did this out of a whim; you're not that kind of person. What are you planning to do with Luke?"

Damon looked at the waterfall before answering, "If you're actually worried that I would use him like your brother did, then there's no need for that. I don't see Luke as a tool; he's my protégé after all."

Tear was shocked, "Protégé…? You took Luke in…as your student…?"

"That's right, he's quite a dedicate learner."

Tear wasn't sure how to respond as she was surprised and Damon saw the surprised expression on Tear's face.

"Does it really surprise you Mystearica?" Damon asked.

"…To be honest, yes, it does," Tear replied.

"Hm, well, I can understand why that would be."

"You still haven't answered my question. What are planning to do with Luke?"

"My plan…is to help him get stronger not only as a swordsman but as a better person."

"What?" Tear was surprised, "If…if that was the case, then there was no need for you take him out of Yulia City. I'm sure…I'm sure that Luke could have done that with us."

"You and the people you're traveling with."

Tear nodded, "Yes."

"Do you really think so?" Damon looked at Tear suspiciously.

Tear was taken back and kept her composure, "Yes, absolutely."

"Hmm, that could be true…" Damon looked back at the waterfall, "Must be a real shame for you Tear."

"What is?"

"That you failed to kill your brother like you told me you would."

Tear flinched and looked away.

Damon continued, "Not only that, you were proven wrong about Mohs."

Tear flinched again and looked at Damon.

Damon shook his head, "I mean really, I told you the same thing that Mohs was looking to start a war and yet you didn't believe me even though I showed you proof and from the things Luke told me, you sure as hell made yourself to be very suspicious and untrustworthy and yet you wanted Luke to actually listen you. Regardless how things went, if I was him, I wouldn't trust you either."

Tear turned her back on Damon, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, if you didn't really have the heart to kill your own brother, you should have been honest to yourself about it."

Tear got offended and turned to glare at Damon, "I tried to kill Van."

"Evidently you didn't try hard enough and you never bother to explain your actions to anyone. In fact, the way you did things wasn't really smart in my opinion."

Tear was getting a bit heated, "You weren't there nor do you know the circumstances so don't act you do Damon!"

Damon shrugged, "No, if I was, Van would have been dead now or if I failed to kill him I would have warn people in advance what Van was planning to do. Maybe this will serve you as a lesson that you shouldn't be act like you're the only one that understands. You overheard Van's conversation with Legretta of their plan but you didn't tell anyone. I don't know what kind of game you were playing Mystearica but you could've saved everyone a whole lot of trouble but you didn't and I don't understand why. Are you maybe that selfish?"

Tear got extremely upset and slapped Damon across the face and she was still shaking with anger. Damon just looked at Tear with a glare.

"Typical…you're so pathetic," Damon said as he simply walked away.

Tear looked down on the ground angry, "What does…he just doesn't understand."

Meanwhile, Natalia walked for a while looking around Grand Chokmah. She got to where the port was and saw Drake looking out at the sea.

"Drake Tregan," Natalia called out.

Drake looked over his shoulder and saw Natalia, "Oh, Princess Natalia."

Natalia walked passed Drake and looked at the sea as well, "Former First Sergeant Drake Tregan of the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Royal Forces, what are you up to?"

Drake chuckled a little, "Whatever do you mean your highness?"

Natalia looked at Drake with a serious look, "You quit the royal military and disappeared two years ago. Now you appear before me with Luke and some people. Where have you been? What have you been doing all this time?"

Drake walked up a little looking at the sea, "I had a lot to figure out and trying to stop a terrible plan. Your Highness, you know why I left the military, I started to see things for what they really are and I couldn't bring myself to be part of it."

"I don't understand, what do you mean? You're not making sense."

"Princess, what if I was to tell you that your father, the king, knew what was going to happen in Akzeriuth?"

Natalia was shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your father, King Ingobert and your uncle, Duke Fabre, expected Akzeriuth to be destroyed as in they actually expected Luke to destroy the mining city and die in the process just to have the war with Malkuth."

"Drake, don't say such horrible things," Natalia countered, "My father would never do that."

Drake simply sighed.

Meanwhile in a bar, Jade was having a drink. There was a lot on the mind of the Third Division Commander and the proclamation from Kimlasca was obviously not pleasant. The door opened and a middle aged well dressed man entered in the bar. He had gray balding hair, blue eyes wearing glasses and, a blue noble attire. He looked around and saw Jade. He went and saw next him and Jade looked over the man that sat next to him and was surprised.

"Well, well, this is a surprise," Jade said, "I never would have thought I would see you here. Don't you usually drink your wines in your manor?"

The man huffed at Jade's comments, "Very funny Colonel Curtiss. However this isn't a social call."

Jade put his glass down, "Hmm, so it would seem. So what does the esteem Duke Samuel Hamilton, Field Marshal of the Malkuth Military want to see me about?"

Duke Hamilton put his hand on the counter, "Are you aware that my daughter, Shara is back in Grand Chokmah?"

"…Yes, I was just informed about her."

"Why is she here?"

"Circumstances…"

"Circumstances…so has she found a way to embarrass me and my position again?"

"Is that all you can think about Your Excellency?"

"She should have been in prison for abandoning her duty and yet, it was the emperor himself who allowed her to walk free, it's disgraceful."

"Well, for one thing, I doubt she would bother to see you."

Duke Hamilton looked at Jade and chuckled, "Really? Are you still bothered about what happened at Hod?"

Jade twitched a little and Duke Hamilton shook his head.

"It was necessary and besides, it not like you did anything to stop it either and Hod was a perfect place for it. The people there were going to die anyway so they least they would serve our purposes."

"And Shara…what about your own daughter? She pleaded with you and you just continue to force her to go through painful fomicry experiments?"

"My daughter was and still is a disgrace to the family. Going through those experiments was the best."

"You did it to punish her because she spoke against you."

Duke Hamilton stood up, "You have no right to lecture me Colonel Curtiss. How things go on in my family is none of your concern."

Duke Hamilton left the bar and Jade just looked back at his glass and sigh. He took the time and drank his alcohol and then afterwards, he paid the barkeep and stood up and went to meet with General Frings.

Meanwhile Shara, Luke, and Mieu were walking around in Grand Chokmah and Shara was showing Luke and Mieu around. They went on a bridge and Shara pointed Luke at a certain direction and that was the area were the commoners lived. They went to various places and Luke was having a good time. Shara was enjoying the company of Luke and Mieu and Mieu himself was hopping around happily. They soon got to a certain area where a manor was. Luke and Mieu saw the manor and when they looked over to Shara, they saw she had a disdain look on her face.

"Shara, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"That manor…"

"Is something wrong Shara?" Mieu asked.

"This is…the Hamilton Manor," Shara said.

"The Hamilton…" Luke was surprised as Mieu and Luke looked at the manor, "so this is…"

Shara nodded, "Yes, this is my home…or I should say it used to be."

"I see…"

"I hadn't really been in the manor when I joined the Malkuth military. I had always stayed in the barracks."

"Have you talked to anyone in your family since?" Mieu asked.

Shara shook her head, "No, not anyone. Not my mother, not my older brother, not my little brother and sister," Shara frowned, "and certainly not my father."

Luke looked at Shara with concern and Shara then put on a smile.

"Well, I think that's enough for the tour," Shara declared, "how about we go meet with Aslan and see the emperor."

"Oh, yeah, we do have St. Binah to be concern about," Luke agreed.

"Let's go," Shara said as she, Luke, and Mieu went to meet with General Frings.

"Master," Mieu spoke.

Luke looked over to Mieu, "What is it?"

"Shara seems very upset about her family."

"Yeah…"

Shara, Luke, and Mieu arrived at the fountain that was in the same area of the Grand Chokmah Palace where General Frings, Tear, Natalia, Jade, Drake, and Damon were waiting. Shara was surprised to see Jade as she, Luke, and Mieu walked over to them.

"Jade…" Shara spoke.

Jade just smiled, "It's good to see you again Shara. I'm happy that my former second-in-command is doing well."

Shara just looked away, "Yeah, sure. I'm surprised you're still a Colonel. I would have thought you would have been a General by now."

Jade shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I believe I still have my work cut out for as a Colonel," Jade then looked at Luke, "Luke, so you're here as well."

Shara looked at Jade suspiciously and Luke simply crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that," Luke said in a tone that was almost challenging Jade.

Jade simply shrugged again, "Not particularly."

They all looked at Frings and the Brigadier General himself nodded.

"All right, please come this way," Frings said as he leads them the Grand Chokmah Palace.

**Throne Room, Grand Chokmah Palace**

They entered the throne room of the Grand Chokmah Palace and there they saw the Emperor of the Malkuth Empire himself, Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX who sat on his throne.

"Ah, you must be the ones dragging my Jade all over the place and keeping him away from home," Peony spoke.

Luke raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"

"And then he goes and gets hit with a fon slot seal. This clod can be a real pain, huh?"

"Are you serious?" Damon spoke unsure what to make of the emperor's comments.

Peony looked at Damon, Luke, and Drake and then he smiled, "You must be the brutes that's keeping Shara away from me."

"What's that…? You're calling us brutes?" Damon twitched with annoyance.

"Hey, I don't care if are the Emperor of Malkuth, bub," Drake added feeling like punching the emperor.

Peony simply smiled and Shara felt embarrassed.

"Your Majesty, please stop," Shara said blushing from embarrassment.

Jade sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Your Majesty, must you confuse our guests?"

Peony laughed a little, "Sorry, hey I was only joking, no need to take it so seriously…but yeah, I guess we should get down to business. Jade basically explained everything to me."

Damon and Drake calmed down, keeping their cool.

"As things stand now, there is a danger that St. Binah could fall into the Qliphoth," Luke stated.

Peony had a serious expression, "So it seems. In fact, I've already been informed that the land around St. Binah has begun sagging."

"Then we must evacuate the residents," Natalia said with a sense of urgency.

Peony's face went grim, "I'd love to, but a lot of council members are reluctant."

Natalia was surprised, "Why? Their countrymen are in danger…"

"Would it happen to be because of the military threat from Kimlasca?" Shara asked.

Jade nodded as he pushed his glasses, "Yes, unfortunately that is the case."

"The Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear issued a proclamation," General Nordheim said.

"What did they say?" Damon asked.

"We hereby denounce Malkuth's destruction of Akzeriuth in order to bring about the deaths of Princess Natalia and the tertiary heir to the throne, Luke fon Fabre." Chief of Staff Sesemann repeated the proclamation, memorized word by word, "In the name of Lorelei and Yulia, we shall initiate immediate sanctions."

"That's nothing more than a declaration of war," Drake said not liking what was going on.

"Yes, for all matter of purposes," Tear added.

"My father is mistaken!" Natalia said unhappy with what was happening.

Nordheim narrowed his eyes at the Kimlascan Princess, "Or is he, Princess Natalia? We believe that Kimlasca may have destroyed Akzeriuth to create an excuse for war."

Drake sighed, "That is a possibility as well."

Natalia was shocked and angry that the former Kimlascan soldier would say those words, "How could you say that Drake?! You know our country would never commit such a despicable act!"

"Drake," Luke spoke, "you know that I was the one who-"

"Everyone, let's all calm down," Damon interrupted bring everyone to their attention.

"We all know what happened," Shara said, "and besides it doesn't really matter if Kimlasca destroyed Akzeriuth with the intent to start a war."

"Shara is absolutely right," Jade said, "there is more of a serious matter to it."

"Indeed," Peony said, "the problem is that the council believes that the sinking of St. Binah is Kimlasca's work."

"So they think that any forces sent to rescue the citizens will be wiped out along with the city," Tear deduced.

Peony nodded, "Exactly. Until we heard Jade's story, we'd thought Kimlasca had developed a fontech weapon capable of creating a hyperresonance."

"At the very least, Kimlasca was not responsible for Akzeriuth and even if it were, St. Binah is still going to fall," Luke said and then he shook his head, "I can't see that not rescuing them makes it any better. Forgive my rudeness Your Majesty, if you can't send troops, then please let us go."

"I agree with Luke on this," Shara said, "I hate the idea of leaving the residents to just fall victim to the land collapsing."

Drake and Damon looked at each other and then back to Luke and Shara.

Natalia looked at Luke and then looked at Peony, "Allow me to make the same request. If something happens, at the very least, Malkuth forces won't be caught in it."

Peony got curious, "I'm surprised. Why are royalty like you so intent on helping an enemy country?"

Natalia shook her head at what was implied, "We're not enemies, our citizens have travel between our countries as if it were perfectly normal. It is also my duty as one born into the royal family to aid those in need."

Drake looked away with a sad expression that no one noticed.

Peony looked at Luke, "And you Luke fon Fabre?"

Luke looked down with sadness, "I'm a criminal to Malkuth. I'm to blame for what has happened. I want to do what I can," Luke looked at Peony with determination in his eyes, "I want to save everyone."

Damon, Drake, and Shara nodded.

Peony seemed satisfied of what he heard and looked at the Chief of Staff, "Well, you heard them. What do you think Sesemann? Your dear apprentice, Jade, also says we can trust these guys and I'm sure with Shara here, we can also trust her and her friends regarding St. Binah."

Shara raised her eyebrow, "_These guys…?_"

Sesemann shook his head at what the emperor said, "Your Majesty, it's not polite to refer to them as 'these guys'."

"If I may make a suggestion," Jade spoke, "perhaps Luke, Shara, and their companions along with my unit could evacuate St. Binah, while General Nordheim contains the northward moving Kimlascan army."

Sesemann raised his eyebrow, "Are you giving a general orders? Well, I suppose it will work. We'll try to gain the council's approval."

Peony smiled, "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Then you won't abandon St. Binah?" Luke asked being hopeful.

"Of course not, though you all are the ones who are going to save it," Peony got up from his throne and walked to Luke and Shara, putting his hands on both of their shoulders, "They're my dearest people. Please save them."

"I'll do everything in my power," Luke assured.

"As will I," Natalia said.

"It will be done Sire," Shara assured.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Tear said.

Peony nodded with a smile, "I have to summon the council now. Jade, Shara, I'll let you two handle the rest."

Peony, Nordheim, and Sesemann left, leaving the others in the throne room.

Jade sighed and shrugged, "Evacuating an entire city is not an easy task, you know."

"Jade, don't complain, it's unbecoming…and annoying," Shara said glaring at her former commanding officer.

"That's harsh Shara," Jade replied although his tone was of sarcasm.

"Oh brother, same old Jade," Luke commented, "anyway, what should we do exactly?"

Jade had his hand on his chin with a serious expression, "As His Majesty said the military won't enter the city for fear of it becoming another Akzeriuth. We'll enter St. Binah and get help from Former Field Marshal McGovern."

Everyone nodded at the idea.

"Then first, let's go to the inn," Damon suggested, "I'm sure by now the Fon Master has finished removing the Curse Slot off of Guy."

"Yeah, let's go," Luke said as he rushed over leaving the others behind.

"Luke, wait!" Tear called out.

"Too late, the boy's gone," Drake commented.

Natalia crossed her arms, "Honestly, would it hurt him not to be in such a rush?"

"My, my," Jade said, "looks like someone is so eager."

Damon shrugged, "Oh well, let's go. Truth is I'm anxious to see Guy as well."

Tear, Jade, Natalia, Damon, Drake, and Shara went after Luke to go the inn. Jade walked next to Shara.

"Shara, I am glad to see you again," Jade said.

Shara looked at Jade and then turned her attention to her front, "I can't say the same thing about you."

"I understand but regardless, it's good that you're doing well. I'm glad to see you have friends as well."

Shara didn't say anything and looked at her right as frowned.

Jade continued, "I do hope that Luke is not causing you any trouble."

"You leave him alone Jade," Shara said.

"Shara…"

"Tell me; do enjoy talking down on Luke even though you should have said something beforehand?"

Jade just look at Shara, "I'm having trouble understanding what you mean."

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You think that by not talking about what was there at Choral Castle and when you people confronted one of the God-Generals in Deo Pass, it can be like it never existed or not explaining things when you know what's going on and that it was all the person's fault for being ignorant even though they would have known if you had actually bother to tell them. You see, that's what I hate about you, Jade Balfour."

Shara walked further from Jade and the Malkuth colonel himself was surprised and stopped a bit. He pushed his glasses and walk to catch up with the others.

**Grand Chokmah Inn**

They arrived inside the lobby and Dorian was sitting on a chair and he saw them as he got up.

"You guys are here," Dorian said.

Damon nodded, "Yeah."

"Dorian...how's Guy?" Luke asked with concern.

Dorian nodded, "Ion had just finished removing the Curse Slot from Guy and he wants to see you."

Luke and Damon were happy to hear what Dorian said.

"That's great," Damon said.

"C'mon, let's go," Luke said as he and the others went to see Guy.

They all went to the room on the second floor and Dorian opened the door letting the others go inside and there was Anise, Ion, and Guy. Guy was surprised to see Damon and Luke as well.

"Guy…" Luke spoke.

"Luke…I heard that you stopped me when I attacked Natalia," Guy said.

"Y-Yeah, anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, thanks," Guy then looked over Natalia, "Natalia, I'm sorry."

Natalia shook her head, "You don't need to apologize I know that you never truly desire to kill me or Luke for that matter."

Damon went to Guy with a smile, "It's good to see you again."

Guy looked at Damon with a smile, "Yeah, I was surprised to hear about you. I'm glad that you survived as well Damon."

Damon put his hand on Guy's shoulder, "Yeah."

"Luke, I believe we owe Guy an apology," Natalia said.

Luke looked at Natalia, "Natalia…that's…"

Natalia turned her attention to Guy, "Guy, I'm sorry; I know that I had been very unpleasant with you before."

Guy and the rest looked at Natalia and Guy just laughed a little.

"What are you talking about Natalia?" Guy asked, "You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault."

Tear went to Guy as well, "You don't need to pretend Guy, we know."

"Tear?"

Tear looked at Luke, "Luke, you should apologize as well."

"There's…really no need, right Guy?" Luke said.

Guy nodded, "That's absolutely correct."

Tear and Natalia didn't like what was said and Anise and Jade were surprised to hear what Luke said.

"Luke, how could you say that?" Natalia asked upset.

"Luke, are you stupid?!" Tear asked angrily, "Do you actually think you don't do anything to make anyone angry?"

"Tear, listen-" Luke tried to say.

Tear interrupted, "No, you listen Luke, I thought that you grew out of it but you're still acting self-centered and arrogant. Even after when Damon told me you were working to be a better person, but it seem like you haven't change at all. Is what you said to the emperor really just a façade?"

"Hmph, he's still the same idiot and that's why Akzeriuth was destroyed," Anise commented and shrugged.

"Anise, you shouldn't say things like that," Ion said.

"But it's true Ion," Anise immediately replied.

"You don't understand anything so how about you all shut your mouths," Shara said annoyed.

Anise got irritated, "Oh yeah, who are you to-"

"Stop it, all of you," Guy interrupted, "just listen."

"Guy?" Natalia spoke.

Jade simply stayed quiet and pushed his glasses.

"What Luke said isn't wrong, it's not his fault. It's not Natalia's fault either," Guy said, "it's not their fault that I hated them so much that I actually wanted to kill them."

This surprised Tear, Natalia, and Anise while Jade and Ion figured there was more to it and wanted to hear what Guy said. Luke, Shara, Drake, and Dorian had already known from what Guy and Damon had told them about their pasts.

"I'm originally from Malkuth," Guy started.

This surprised Tear, Natalia, and Anise again and Ion nodded.

"What? Really?" Anise spoke surprised.

Guy continued, "I was born on Hod. On my fifth birthday, everyone in my family and the servants gathered at the manor to celebrate. Just as the Scorer was reading my Score, the war began."

"The Hod War," Tear spoke.

Natalia remembered something about the war, "As I recall, it was Duke Fabre that attacked Hod."

Guy's face went grim as he closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Duke Fabre killed my family, my relatives, our servants, everyone. He destroyed everything I loved and laughed as he did," Guy opened his eyes, "so I set out to do the exact same thing to him."

"You entered House Fabre for revenge," Jade deduced, "Gailardia Galan of the House of Count Gardios."

Everyone in the room except for Guy was surprised.

Guy chuckled a little, "Heh, you knew, huh?"

Jade nodded, "I noticed a few things so I investigated, you fight in a style that doesn't require a shield, it's unique in Hod. Of course, there is someone who also served House Gardios," Jade looked at Damon, "isn't that right, Damon Kade."

"Damon?" Tear spoke surprised as was everyone else except for Luke, Shara, Dorian, and Drake.

Jade continued, "Damon, you're Eliza Allenburg's son. She served House Gardios when she was fourteen years old and she met your father, Vincent Kade, who actually came from Belkend 25 years ago. He had been with the Gardios family with your mother since then."

Damon crossed his arms, "I'm amazed that you already learned that much about me."

Jade shrugged, "Just something I picked up. I remember the name surname Kade…from sixteen years ago."

Damon guessed what Jade was referring to, "…I guess you would."

Guy nodded, "It's just as Jade said. Damon and his parents served my family as well. Damon and I have been friends."

"Is that so?" Natalia said.

"That's right…I was surprised to hear that Damon and his father have been alive this whole time."

"What about your mother Damon? Did she die when Hod was attack?"

Damon shook her head, "No, she died a year before that. A terrible illness took her."

"I see," Natalia said with a sad expression, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"When Guy told me his story, I thought he wouldn't want to be around me," Luke said, "because even though I'm a replica, I'm still a Fabre," Luke looked at Guy with a smile, "but Guy told me that he still considers me as his friend and that he was glad to be my friend."

Guy smiled, "That's right. I admit, I still have lingering feelings but I truly don't hate Luke or Natalia for that matter. Besides, there are still things that I want to confirm and I believe I will soon get those answers if I hang out with you guys."

"Guy…I see," Natalia spoke amazed but then felt regret, "I'm sorry Luke."

Luke just looked at Natalia, "Natalia…"

"I did it again; I made an assumption when you knew what was really going on. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Well…" Luke rubbed the back his head, "whatever, it doesn't matter."

Natalia still felt ashamed and Tear also felt ashamed as well.

Ion sighed of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought there would be a fight."

"So, are we set for St. Binah?" Jade asked.

"Oh yeah, we got an message about you all going to St. Binah," Anise said, "but Ion is drained from removing the Curse Slot. He'll stay with me."

"Actually I want to go to St. Binah as well," Ion stated.

Anise didn't like what Ion said, "But Ion…"

Ion pleaded with the others, "Please let me go with you all, please?"

Luke nodded, "If Van is after Ion, he's in danger no matter where he is."

"Are you saying he would be better in where we can keep an eye on him?" Jade asked as he actually agreed, "well, that would be best."

"I think we should," Dorian insisted, "besides, it's no fun being left behind," Dorian looked at Ion, "right Ion?"

Ion was happy and smiled, "Right, thank you Luke and Dorian as well."

"All right, let's take Ion with us," Damon said with smile.

Anise shook her head as it was not how she had planned it and it was actually making things harder for what she had to do. They all started to leave the room and were leaving the inn as well.

"Luke," Tear called.

Luke stopped and looked at Tear, "What is it?"

Tear put her hands together with a sad expression, "Luke, I owe you an apology as well. I said things that I shouldn't have said. I also made an assumption about you when you knew what was going on. For that, I'm sorry Luke."

Luke turned away from Tear, "Forget it. I get it, you don't trust me, I understand."

Tear was shocked and somewhat hurt of what Luke said, "N-No, that's not it."

"It's okay, I really do understand why you and Natalia reacted like you did," Luke said as he walked away.

Tear was shocked, "Luke…why are you…?" Tear then had a sad expression and was shaking a little.

Anise and Ion was walking together with the others and then Ion stopped.

"Anise," Ion called.

Anise stopped and looked at Ion, "What is it Ion?"

"Anise, I believe you owe Luke an apology."

Anise was shocked, "An apology to Luke? For what?"

"For what you said to him at the inn."

"I…" Anise looked away with a scowl, "I have nothing to apology to him for."

Ion didn't like what his guardian said simply shook his head, "Anise, you went too far and you know it."

Anise looked at Ion, "But Ion, it was really his fault. Besides, it doesn't change the fact that he was the one that destroyed Akzeriuth because he was so stupid."

"Anise you know what I'm getting at and you made an assumption that Luke was being arrogant regarding Guy when that was not the case. If you can't admit that you were wrong, then I'm going to start to think that you're actually a horrible person."

Anise was shocked although deep down she felt there was truth in what Ion had just said, "Ion…" Anise looked down with anger, "F-Fine, I'll apologize for what I said."

"I want it be a sincere apology," Ion stated.

"…Fine," Anise grudgingly said as she and Ion went to Luke.

Mieu got on Luke's head and was excited much to Luke's dismay and Shara was laughing and saying how cute Luke and Mieu were together causing Luke to blush. Guy and Jade were looking at Luke and Shara. Guy was happy to see Luke well and happy to see Damon again and Guy made a decision of what he would do regarding Luke and Damon after helping the residents of St. Binah. Tear was walking with as well and she still felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what to do regarding Luke. She was also bothered of the things that Damon said. She understood what Damon had told her but that didn't make things easier for her. She wanted to do something and fix her mistake regarding her brother. For now, she and everyone else had one main thing in mind and it was to get the residents of St. Binah out of the city before the place collapsed. They were all determined to prevent any more victims like the ones of Akzeriuth and Hod. They all left the Malkuth capitol and headed for St. Binah.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: They all arrive to St. Binah and work on getting the residents out but they confront an unexpected trouble from Dist the Reaper.**


	19. Evacuating St Binah

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or have anything to do with Tales of the Abyss.

**Evacuating St. Binah**

The first party that was consists of Jade, Tear, Anise, Ion, Guy, and Natalia and the second party that was consist of Luke, Damon, Dorian, Drake, Shara, and Mieu were all leaving Grand Chokmah and were heading to St. Binah to get the residents there out before the area around the city sank in the Qliphoth. As they continued on, Luke looked at the sea and thought about Akzeriuth and the surrounding areas. Luke felt depressed again while walking as he looked over. Damon noticed what Luke was looking at and went to him.

"Luke," Damon spoke.

Luke turned to Damon, "Oh, Damon."

"You okay Luke?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I noticed you looking over at the sea…with a depressed expression."

Luke flinched a little and then nodded, "Yeah…"

"It won't do you any good to keep dwelling on Akzeriuth."

Luke looked at Damon, "But I can't help it. It's my fault that Akzeriuth was destroyed. I killed a lot people. It's not something that I can just get over it."

"I'm not saying you should," Damon responded patting Luke on his shoulder, "and it's not completely all your fault. There are others who are at fault for what happened as well."

"Damon…"

"C'mon, we have to get to St. Binah; we have people we need to help."

"Damon…" Luke nodded, "you're right…" Luke then looked at the area again before he caught up with the others.

Unknown to Luke, Tear was looking at Luke and had heard what Luke and Damon were saying. The young Locrian Sergeant turned to her front and thought of her conversation with Damon.

**Flashback: Earlier at a bridge in Grand Chokmah**

"Must be a real shame for you Tear," Damon said.

"What is?" Tear asked.

"That you failed to kill your brother like you told me you would."

Tear flinched and looked away.

Damon continued, "Not only that, you were proven wrong about Mohs."

Tear flinched again and looked at Damon.

Damon shook his head, "I mean really, I told you the same thing that Mohs was looking to start a war and yet you didn't believe me even though I showed you proof and from the things Luke told me, you sure as hell made yourself to be very suspicious and untrustworthy and yet you wanted Luke to actually listen you. Regardless how things went, if I was him, I wouldn't trust you either."

Tear turned her back on Damon, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, if you didn't really have the heart to kill your own brother, you should have been honest to yourself about it."

Tear got offended and turned to glare at Damon, "I tried to kill Van."

"Evidently you didn't try hard enough and you never bother to explain your actions to anyone. In fact, the way you did things wasn't really smart in my opinion."

Tear was getting a bit heated, "You weren't there nor do you know the circumstances so don't act like you do Damon!"

Damon shrugged, "No, if I was, Van would have been dead now or if I failed to kill him I would have warn people in advance what Van was planning to do. Maybe this will serve you as a lesson that you shouldn't be act like you're the only one that understands. You overheard Van's conversation with Legretta of their plan but you didn't tell anyone. I don't know what kind of game you were playing Mystearica but you could've saved everyone a whole lot of trouble but you didn't and I don't understand why. Are you maybe that selfish?"

Tear got extremely upset and slapped Damon across the face and she was still shaking with anger. Damon just looked at Tear with a glare.

"Typical…you're so pathetic," Damon said as he simply walked away.

**Flashback End**

"_I don't believe that the way I did things was wrong,_" Tear said in her mind, "_Van is my brother so it was my responsibility to stop him. I don't believe that was being selfish…_"

Jade was walking and was looking over to his right and there he saw Shara having a conversation with Guy shaking since it was still hard for him to be around the female gender. Jade pushed up his glasses.

**Flashback: Grand Chokmah Palace**

"I do hope that Luke is not causing you any trouble," Jade commented.

"You leave him alone Jade," Shara replied.

"Shara…"

"Tell me; do enjoy talking down on Luke even though you should have said something beforehand?"

Jade just look at Shara, "I'm having trouble understanding what you mean."

"Oh please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You think that by not talking about what was there at Choral Castle and when you people confronted one of the God-Generals in Deo Pass, it can be like it never existed or not explaining things when you know what's going on and that it was all the person's fault for being ignorant even though they would have known if you had actually bother to tell them. You see, that's what I hate about you, Jade Balfour."

**Flashback End**

Jade had a lot to think about as it hit him very hard in what his former second-in-command had said to him. Meanwhile, Anise was not in a pleasant mood, not only could she not get Ion to stay in Grand Chokmah but was forced to apologize to Luke for the things she said to him when she believed that Luke was still being arrogant and ignorant in which Luke actually refuse to accept her apology much to her and Ion's surprise. She also didn't trust the people that were now with Luke. She didn't know what she was going to do but she decided to stay quiet for now. Natalia felt regret as not once but twice she assumed that Luke was still being ignorant and arrogant when it was not the case. She felt ashamed of herself and wanted to do something about it. Even though she found about Luke and Asch, she still cared about Luke as she still considered Luke as her cousin and childhood friend. The Kimlascan Princess also wondered about the things Drake had said to her. She didn't believed him as she felt that there was no way that her father and uncle would truly send Luke to his death along with the death of thousands of people in Akzeriuth but then she also started to wonder what if it really was true, what could she do? It was a lot to take in for Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

The group went through Theor Forest again while being greeted my Malkuth soldiers and wishing them luck in St. Binah. There was some soldier who asked if Shara was going to come back to the military and Shara herself said that it was not going to happen in which most of the soldiers were disappointed. It amazed Luke that Shara was popular among the Malkuth military. They exit Theor Forest and they arrived at the area where Luke, Damon, Dorian, Shara, and Drake fought and defeated the Sword Dancer. Dorian and Drake mentioned it to the group of Ion, Jade, Anise, Tear, Guy, and Natalia and it surprised them that they fought the Sword Dancer and it did made sense to them as to why Luke, Drake, and Dorian were wounded when they confronted Largo and Sync.

**The Citadel City, St. Binah**

The group had just arrived in St. Binah and went inside the city. They saw people feeling a bit nervous and a bit panicking because of the vibration they felt. They all knew that the land they were all standing in was about to sink. They had to get the people out so they all decided to go see the former Field Marshal and city representative, McGovern.

They went inside the Malkuth Military Base in St. Binah and there they saw Former Field Marshal McGovern conversing with his son, Brigadier General Glenn McGovern.

"I told you Father, with Kaitzur overrun, we cannot afford to have troops leave the city," Glenn McGovern said.

"But if we don't evacuate the civilians, St. Binah will become the next Akzeriuth!" the elder McGovern explained.

"We cannot make a move without an order from His Imperial Majesty."

The two groups entered to see the McGoverns and heard what they were talking about.

"If an order from Emperor Peony is what you're waiting for, we just brought it," Luke said.

They were surprised to see Luke, Jade, and the others that were with him.

"Colonel Curtiss? You're alive!" Glenn McGovern said surprised and he was also surprised to see Shara as well, "Former Lieutenant Colonel Shara Hamilton, you're here as well."

"Hello Brigadier General McGovern," Shara greeted respectfully, "it's good to see you again and you as well Former Field Marshal McGovern."

"This is quiet a surprised, I'm sure your father had a lot to say you when you met with him," the elder McGovern said.

"Actually, I didn't see my father."

"Oh, I see," the elder McGovern nodded, "we'll anyway, what did His Majesty say?"

"We're to evacuate the civilians to the Engeve area," Jade explained.

"But that will mean leaving the city unguarded…" Glenn McGovern argued.

"Should you really worry about the city itself when the entire area is going fall?" Luke asked bothered that the Malkuth Brigadier General was worried about leaving city when there was more of a serious matter to attend to.

"My troops will take over escorting the civilians partway along the route." Jade explained, "Once the civilians are out, go west to join General Nordheim's forces on the East Rugnica Plains."

Glenn McGovern reluctantly nodded, "Understood. So we're abandoning St. Binah…"

"Right, I'll inform the residents," the elder McGovern said as he went out to tell the residents and help them leave the city based on what Jade had just said.

"That's our cue to help as well," Shara said.

"Right," Luke said as the rest of them went to evacuate the residence.

They begin to help with the evacuations for the residents. They were discussions of how it should be set up. They soon leave the base and began to help get the residents out of St. Binah. Damon and Shara were directing people in where to go. Luke, Dorian, and Drake carried some of the elderly who couldn't move fast enough. Guy brought a cart and had people get on them as well to get just to the exit of the city. Jade, Natalia, Tear, Ion, and Anise were also directing people as well and directed the soldiers that were in the city to help. People were getting out of the city were following the direction of Jade and his troops. Everything was going fine for the two groups since they were working together, they were succeeding in getting the people of St. Binah out of the city.

They were suddenly screams as shots were being fired and people were panicking. The shots were being fired at the entrance and the two groups protected the civilians as they countered the attacks.

"Run!" Jade ordered as she countered the projectiles with some of his fonic artes.

People were getting as they were being led away from danger and then a fontech robotic machine descended and stomped in front of the two groups and it was the Kaiser Dist RX.

"What the hell?!" Luke said surprised.

The sound of laughter was heard and it was coming from someone who was floating in the air sitting on what appears to be a flying chair and it was one of the God-Generals, Dist the Reaper.

Dist continued to laugh maniacally, "I've finally found you, Jade!"

Damon was surprised, "Dist the Reaper…"

"It's Rose dammit! Dist the Rose…" Dist complained as he heard the term Reaper and then saw Damon, "Well, well, Damon Kade, so it's actually true, you're alive. I suppose Van was off if you still live. Oh well, not that it matters at the moment."

Shara narrowed her eyes, "Saphir Ortion Gneiss…"

"Now is not the time, Dist," Jade said irritated that Dist would show up at a crucial time, "you never were able to tell when you're not wanted."

"Say what you like. I'm taking Fon Master Ion!" Dist countered.

"I'm afraid not. Now move!"

Dist was irritated about Jade's choice, "Are you trying to save these worms? And after you gave up on Professor Nebilim!"

"Professor Nebilim?" Luke asked and then looked at Jade, "Hey Jade, what's Dist talking about?"

Jade ignored Luke and glared at Dist, "Are you still pursuing that foolishness?!"

"Hey Jade!" Luke called trying to get Jade's attention.

"You have no right to criticize me," Dist countered, "you gave up before you even started. Now, hand over the Fon Master!"

The Kaiser Dist RX charged and the two groups all got out of the way. The fontech robotic machine was about to ready its attack on Jade and Jade, on instincts, was about to prepared a fonic arte and but then suddenly flames attacked the Kaiser Dist RX from behind.

"A Flame Burst?" Jade asked.

Tear, Anise, Natalia, Guy, and Ion were surprised and they were surprised because they saw who had just performed the fonic arte of the Fifth Fonons and they saw it was Luke. Jade saw Luke with his right hand out.

"Luke, are you the one that…?" Jade asked but stopped he saw the Kaiser Dist looking at Luke.

"Oh, it was that replica that used a fonic artes," Dist commented, "I thought he was only capable of brute force."

Luke looked at Jade, Tear, Natalia, Anise, and Ion, "What are you guys doing?"

"What the hell are all doing just standing looking like idiots?" Damon said.

"Damon…" Tear said.

"Damon, let's get the rest of the residents out of the city," Dorian said.

"Yeah, we'll keep Dist and his machine occupied," Guy said.

Damon nodded at the idea, "All right, Dorian, Drake, and Shara, with me, we'll get the others out of the city safely. Luke…!"

"Don't worry Damon, I'll help keeping Dist occupied," Luke said as he drew his sword.

"You think you can stop me?!" Dist roared as his invention continued with the assault.

Tear, Jade, Guy, Anise, and Natalia engaged against the Kaiser Dist RX along with Luke while Damon, Dorian, Shara, and Drake went to safely get the remaining residents out of St. Binah and directing them to where they needed to be.

Luke jumped in the air, "_**Hell Pyre!**_"

A fireball shot from Luke's sword and struck the machine.

Jade looked at the strike arte that was used, "_That's one of Shara's strike artes. I suppose Shara has been training Luke as well. She must have been one of them who taught Luke to use fonic artes as well._"

Luke put out his right hand, "Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal…_**Éclair de Larmes!**_"

A glyph appeared on the ground with the Kaiser Dist RX standing on it, taking damages. It was a surprised for the others that were also fighting the Kaiser Dist that Luke was able to perform fonic artes but they quickly focused on the task at hand and figured they could ask Luke afterwards.

"_Luke can now use fonic artes,_" Tear said in her head, "_it would have been helpful in our previous battles if Luke had that determination before._"

"Way a go Luke, I got this," Guy said as he rushed and performed fast slicing strikes on the Kaiser Dist.

Luke nodded and rushed to strike the robot again, "_**Rending Thrust!**_" Luke then followed up with another attack, "_**Lightning Tiger Blade!**_"

Natalia performed one of her strike artes as well, "_**Gallant Barrage!**_" Multiple arrows struck the Kaiser Dist RX.

**Flashback: Fubras River**

Luke looked at Jade when Jade asked him about the usage of fonons.

"Fonons are what fonists use, I don't need that," Luke said to Jade.

Jade sighed and pushed his glasses, "Did your master teach you nothing but brute force?"

Tear flinched because Jade was referring to her brother, Van.

Luke got upset, "Don't make fun of Master Van, he didn't teach me that stuff because I don't need it."

**Flashback End**

Jade was preparing a fonic arte while thinking, "_To think Luke didn't care to learn the use of fonons and now here he is able to use fonic artes, it would have been beneficial if he had that determination before,_" Jade performed a fonic arte, "_**Turbulence!**_"

The fonic arte of the Third Fonon blew the Kaiser Dist back causing the robot to spin. After getting out of its dizziness, the robot charged again only to be slowed down when Tear performed her fonic hymn of the First Fonon, Nightmare. It stopped it in its tracks and Anise used that opportunity for her own attack after she performed the Mighty Charge for her Tokunaga.

"_**Fire Dragon Blast!**_" Anise said as she and Tokunaga were engulfed in flames and spun and struck Dist's machine.

Meanwhile, Damon, Dorian, Shara, and Drake were able to get almost all the residents out. The McGoverns were the only ones left as they were also helping the people out of the city.

"It seems that everyone is out," Glenn McGovern said.

"Indeed," the elder McGovern said and then turned to the four sword wielders, "it all thanks to you and the others."

They nodded happily and then looked and they all saw Luke and the others still fighting the Kaiser Dist RX.

"Former Field Marshal McGovern and Brigadier General McGovern, please make your rendezvous with General Nordheim," Damon said.

"Yes, you have to get yourselves out of here as well," Shara said.

"Yes, very well," the elder McGovern said, "you all be careful and make sure you're not caught up in the sinking."

"Still, to think we have abandon St. Binah…" Glenn McGovern said.

"Will stop dreading about it, you fool," the former Malkuth Field Marshal said glaring at his son, "it's pointless since this city will be falling," he turned to the young warriors, "take care and Shara, I hope you know that I-"

"No need to say it," Shara interrupted, "…I know…"

"…I see…very well then," the elder McGovern turned to his son, "Let's go."

"Yes Father." The Brigadier General said as he and his father left to meet up with General Nordheim as well.

Meanwhile the Kaiser Dist was shooting lasers, going for its opponents. Luke and the others were either dodging or blocking the lasers. Luke gritted his teeth and charged head on against the Kaiser Dist RX as the machine lunged its claws directly at Luke.

"Luke!" Tear spoke loudly.

Ion and Mieu who had been watching the whole fight was surprised at what Luke was doing next.

"Master!" Mieu called out.

"Luke, what are you…?" Jade asked.

Guy and Natalia were a bit worried with what Luke was doing and Anise wondered if Luke was getting cocky. They saw as the claw that aimed for Luke got close enough, Luke dodged it by side stepping and quickly used another one of his strike artes.

Luke swipes horizontally on the Kaiser Dist with his unarmed right hand with a fiery energy, "_**Devil's Inferno!**_"

Luke slammed his sword on the ground creating a fiery shock and lifting the Kaiser Dist and then Luke followed up as he had a glow that started to surround him and then he put his hand out and a ball of energy was formed and it connected the Kaiser Dist RX damaging it several times before knocking back with its streams of light. The Kaiser Dist RX was severely damaged and it could no longer function well. It stepped back near the entrance where Damon, Shara, Drake, and Dorian were about to head to but stopped when they saw the damaged fontech robot staggering. The Kaiser Dist RX ceased to function and fell on the ground very hard causing the land of St. Binah to start to rumble and sink.

Dist was upset at what he saw, "Nooo! My precious Kaiser Dist!" Dist gritted his teeth in anger, "You haven't heard the last of me! Next time, I'll tear you to shreds!"

With that declaration, Dist retreated.

"I don't think you'll catch him but follow him just in case," Jade said to his troops.

"Yes sir!" one of the Malkuth soldiers said as he and the other started to pursue Dist.

St. Binah was starting to sink and Damon, Dorian, Shara, and Drake was still in the city as they looked around. Luke went and saw his friends at St. Binah and it upset him.

"No! Damon and the others are still there," Luke said.

Guy and the others rushed to see it as well, "This is not good."

"No, we have to do something," Luke said.

"Don't worry about us, just make sure you guys get out of here," Shara said.

"No!" Luke said loudly.

"Luke…"

"I'm not going to leave you guys. I'm not going to let you guys die!"

"Luke, look what's happening right now," Dorian said, "there's nothing you can do at the moment."

"You expect me to just leave you guys here, I won't do it!"

"Luke, you…" Tear spoke.

"Can't we do something?" Mieu asked.

Luke thought of something, "Drake, is that machine you were working on close to completion?"

Drake shook his head, "No, it's nowhere near close of being done. I still need parts to get it finished."

"Dammit! Then what can we do?"

"I'll use a fonic hymn," Tear declared.

"There's no point," Damon said.

Tear was shocked, "Why do you say that? I'm pretty sure that it will protect you all."

"I don't doubt that, however, even as we are protected, the people of Yulia City won't bother to help us."

"What? Why wouldn't they?" Natalia asked.

Damon pointed at himself, "To Teodoro and the rest of them there, I'm a sinister person, enemy of the Order of Lorelei. You can bet that they won't bother to help me and anyone associated with me."

This surprised the others expect Luke and Guy.

Tear was taken back, "That…well…I'm sure that Grandfather will see that-"

"Mystearica, you know what I'm saying is true and I doubt that your grandfather would do it even if you pleaded with him."

Tear looked down with a sad expression as she knew what Damon said was true, "Then is there anything we can do?"

"I'll do something," Luke said, "but if only we can fly…"

"Fly…" Guy spoke and then thought of something, "Hey, I think I have an idea."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke goes with his former traveling companions to Sheridan for a flying machine but to do that they also have to perform a rescue mission in the Meggiora Highlands.**


	20. Rescue in Meggiora Highlands

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss but the four swordsmen with Luke are from me.

**Rescue in Meggiora Highlands**

Luke looked with worry as he saw his four friends, Damon, Drake, Dorian, and Shara stuck on St. Binah as it was sinking.

"I'll do something," Luke said, "but if only we can fly…"

"Fly…" Guy spoke and then thought of something, "Hey, I think I have an idea."

"Guy, do you really?" Luke asked being hopeful as he and the others looked at Guy as well.

Guy nodded, "Yeah, I heard they were doing flight experiments in Sheridan."

"Flight experiments?"

"If I recall, they have an ancient hover drive that was excavated by the Order."

"Oh yeah, supposedly, back in Yulia's Age, they attached those to vehicles and flew in them."

Guy nodded, happy that Luke had such knowledge, "You got it Luke and all the fon machine buffs have been talking about it."

"Yes, I approved the project to share technology with Kimlasca," Ion said, "the flight experiments should be underway."

"That's perfect," Luke said feeling hopeful, "then I'll go burrow what they're using for the experiments. If I hurry, I'll be able to save Damon and the others. Guy thanks for the info."

"Luke…" Guy spoke.

"I do wonder Luke," Jade started, "if you were to go on your own, will you even make in time? Granted, this situation looks different from Akzeriuth but even still…"

"Well-" Tear was about to speak.

Luke interjected, "Actually from what Damon told me from what Van told him, it took several days for Hod to fall. There's a force field called the 'dividing line' between the Qliphoth and the Outer Lands."

Tear was shocked that Luke beat her from what she was going to say and Jade as well as Guy figured what was going on through Tear's expression.

Luke continued, "He said they fell faster just after crossing that line," Luke balled and looked at his right fist with resolve, "I'm going to give it a try. It's better than doing nothing. I swear, I'll be damned if I let my friends die like this. Let's go Mieu."

"Yes Master!" Mieu complied.

Luke and Mieu was about to leave.

"Luke, how do you intend to get to Sheridan?" Tear asked.

"Yes Luke, do you have the means to get there?" Jade asked.

Luke looked at Tear and Jade confused, "That's a bit of a silly question. I'll just use the small ship that Damon, me, and the others used to get here. What? You think that I don't think ahead?"

"Uh…no, that's not it…" Tear replied.

"It was just out of curiosity and to make sure you weren't rushing without using your brain," Jade said.

"You know, you really are an irritating bastard," Luke said, "but I know you know that already and just don't care."

Jade simply pushed his glasses.

"Luke, wait," Guy said.

Luke looked at Guy, "What is it?"

"I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with as well Luke," Tear said.

Luke gave Tear a confused look.

"Don't look at like that, I'm going to help. You're not the only one concerned for their safety."

"I believe that we should all go," Ion said.

Natalia nodded, "I agree, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did nothing to help. Drake and the others assisted us greatly. It wouldn't be right to leave them like this."

"Natalia's right."

Jade shrugged, "Well, I do want to prevent anymore lives being needlessly lost just like what happened at Akzeriuth and it would be a shame if I did nothing while my former second-in-command was in trouble."

"Anise?" Ion spoke.

"Well…if you say so Ion, then I'll come along," Anise said although she looked away.

Luke looked at Anise's expression and then shrugged, "Well, okay…thanks guys."

"Hey think nothing of it," Guy assured with a smile.

"That's right, we want to do what we can Luke," Ion said with smile.

"Isn't this great Master?" Mieu asked happily.

Luke nodded, "Yeah."

"Let's go then, we need to hurry," Tear said.

"Sheridan is on the Radessia continent, on the same side as Baticul. We'll need to be careful not to get caught by Kimlascan troops."

"C'mon, let's go to the Tartarus," Guy said and then looks at Luke, "okay Luke?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," Luke replied.

Luke then goes to see Damon, Drake, Dorian, and Shara, "Just hang on okay! Don't give up!"

"Luke!" Shara called.

"We may have found a way. Don't worry; you're not going to die!"

The four swordsmen looked at each other and then back at Luke.

"Okay Luke, we trust you!" Damon said.

"We'll wait for you Luke!" Dorian added.

"Just stay safe Luke!" Shara said.

"Don't worry, I will!" Luke assured.

"We'll be right back so just hang on!" Guy said.

"Let's go," Luke said.

"Yes."

Luke went with the people he traveled with before and headed all the way to the Tartarus that was docked on the Malkuth side of the Roltero Bridge that was destroyed. They all got on the Tartarus and the Malkuth landship sailed to the small ship that Luke and his four sword wielding friends were using. They attached the small ship to the Tartarus and then headed for Sheridan.

**Deck of the Tartarus**

Luke was looking at the sea with worry and Mieu was standing next to them.

"Master, you seem worried," Mieu said.

"Of course I'm worried," Luke replied.

"I'm worried too Master but it will be okay."

"Yeah…yeah, I know."

"Luke," Tear called.

Luke and Mieu saw Tear as she approached them.

"Oh, Tear," Luke said.

"Hi Tear," Mieu greeted.

"Hello Mieu," Tear greeted back and was happy to see Mieu, "_he's_ _so cute._"

Tear looked at Luke and saw that he was just staring at the sea with worry.

"Was there something you needed Tear?" Luke asked.

"…Luke, were you really planning on going at it alone?" Tear asked.

Luke knew what Tear was referring to and nodded, "Yes, I was."

"Why?"

"Why?" Luke repeated.

"Yes, why?" Tear crossed her arms, "Why would you think about doing it alone?"

"Because it concerns me greatly regarding Damon and the others."

"Do you really think you can go on your own?"

"If necessary, then yes."

"So, you were content of not asking us for help."

"Yes I was, although, I do appreciate that you guys want to help and are helping me."

"You appreciate it but you wouldn't have asked in the first place."

Luke sighed, "Tear, what are you really asking me?"

Tear paused for a moment, "Well since you asked, do you really not want to come back to us?"

"No, I don't. The reason for it is what I told you before; I feel it would be better if I stuck with Damon, Dorian, Drake, and Shara."

"Luke, I know that they've helped you but that shouldn't mean that you should just cut your ties with us."

"Ties, we never had any real ties in the beginning. Well, for me, it was just Guy and I thought he would want to cut me out of his life."

Tear was taken back, "Luke, what do you mean? We've tried to help and be there for you and to guide you on how the world works since you didn't really know anything."

"Sure, when the situation called for it but I was never really told anything."

"That's not true," Tear countered.

"Then why didn't you really say anything?"

"What?"

"You knew that Van had some intent to bring down the Outer Lands because you overheard his conversation with Legretta. Did you really tell anyone?"

Tear was taken back, "Luke, you don't understand. I had to-"

"You had to do it on your own," Luke interrupted, "you never told me even when I ask you and you wanted me to just listen to you when you didn't tell me why you wanted to kill Van. Okay, forget about telling me, yeah, I wouldn't have believed you but did you tell Jade? Ion? Guy? Anyone?" No, you didn't. Also, if I did come back to you guys, you all would have made me own up on just my own wrong doings and none of you would have admitted your own. It was so easy for you, Van wasn't around but I was so it was easy for all of you pin all the blame on me and you all expect me just to take the blame."

"Luke, what are you talking about?" Tear asked a bit heated.

"Jade didn't tell anyone what he knew regarding the fomicry and he just ignored me when I asked. When I asked before we went to Akzeriuth, none of you were willing to answer any of my questions."

"Don't be unreasonable Luke," Tear countered, "maybe we should have told you some things but we couldn't do so with your terrible attitude."

Luke sighed, "Yeah, my attitude was rotten but still don't think it's excusable to hold off vital information. You say that it would be better if I went back to you guys, why Tear, so that you and the others be the judges of me and decide if I really changed?"

Tear was getting a bit offended, "Luke, you…"

"Van deceived me and used me for his own selfish gain but I was willing to follow him and do what he wanted because he was willing to tell me things and actually take me seriously. None of you, well, except Mieu, and Guy most of the time, were willing to actually tell me anything. You assumed that I wouldn't understand anything but look what happened. I'm not saying that Akzeriuth wasn't my fault nor am I trying to excuse my spoiled behavior in the past but Akzeriuth fell because I didn't understand because no one was willing to really tell me anything and that includes Asch. Asch attacked and insulted me from time to time and all because of what happened to him that I had no control over and he actually expects me to just listen to him over Van after arriving in Akzeriuth."

Tear was shocked at the things that Luke as saying, "Luke, you..." Tear frowned.

"Damon is willing to tell me everything and he as well as the others are not sugar coating anything for me and always made sure that I stayed informed and taught me what consequences are for every action and didn't give excuses like 'I wouldn't understand'. If you guys had giving me a chance by telling me what you really knew, things might have been different."

Tear closed her eyes and balled her fists, "So, that's how you really feel."

"That's right," Luke said strongly.

Tear sighed heavily, "Fine, then I have nothing to say to you."

Luke shrugged, "That's fine with me."

Luke turned his back on Tear and Tear paused for a moment and walked away. Mieu was sad because it seemed to him that Luke and Tear were not really getting along.

**The City of Craftsmen, Sheridan**

Luke and the others arrived in Sheridan. They looked around and amazed at the kind of city it was. Guy was all smiles as he felt like a little boy in a candy store. He was pointing things out to Luke and Luke nervously amused Guy with reactions of intrigue of the things Guy was telling him. They all decided that they needed to hurry and the wandered to the area where the aircraft dock was and they noticed three elderly people discussion something that seemed to concern them.

"Well? Well? What's happening?" a bald old man with blonde eyebrows that covered his eyes asked.

"I can see it plain as day," a second bald man said, "the gust over Meggiora is going to blow it off any minute."

"Oh come on Aston," an old woman said, "Are you sure you're not going blind old man?"

"You know you only get farsighted with age Tamera. I can see far away just fine."

"This is bad, we might lose the hover drive," the blonde eyebrows old man commented.

"How can you talk like that Iemon?" Tamera berated, "That's your grandson Ginji trapped in there! Aren't you worried about him?!

Tamera poked Iemon with her ruler.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked as he and the others appeared to the three old folks.

"The Albiore crashed in the Meggiora Highlands," Iemon said.

"The Albiore?" Guy asked, "You mean the machine equipped with the hover drive?"

"Oh no, did we come all the way here for nothing?" Anise asked.

"No, I heard that two hover drives have been excavated."

"You heard correctly," Iemon said, "but the second hover drive hasn't been so much as started up yet."

"Iemon, there's no time to chat," Aston said, "We have to form a rescue party for Ginji and the hover drive."

"Right, we can attach the hover drive to the Albiore II and resume experiments."

"You're a heartless old man!" Tamera complained.

The trio leaves and head to the meeting hall.

"The Meggiora Highlands is teaming with monsters," Jade said, "The rescues team may need rescuing themselves."

"But from what they've said, we can't fly without the hover drive," Tear said.

"Let's at least ask if we can even burrow the hover drive," Luke suggested.

"Yes," Natalia agreed, "we should ask the one they called Iemon."

"I think it may help smooth things along if I'm the one who speaks to them," Ion said.

"Okay, let's go," Luke said.

Luke and the others went to the meeting hall and Luke as well as Ion spoke with the three old craftsmen, telling them about the situation and their request to use their hover drive.

"…Ah, I see," Iemon spoke, "I must say it's a surprised to see Princess Natalia alive and well and working to help Malkuth citizens as well as helping Drake and his friends."

"Wait, you know Drake?" Luke asked.

"We've known him since he was child," Aston said, "he comes by here with his mother from time to time. His mother was Tamera's apprentice."

"Hmm, such good times," Tamera said with nostalgia.

"We need to hurry because if we don't, they will fall in the Qliphoth," Luke said with worry.

"We understand and we're very concern as well. But we have our own problems as well. The Albiore crashed on the cliffs of the Meggiora Highlands."

"The pilot is trapped and the Meggiora winds are in full force, it could fall at any moment," Aston explained, "there are also no soldiers for a rescue party because they're all ready to fight Malkuth."

"Then I'll go," Luke volunteered.

"Well said Luke," Natalia said pleased, "that's how true royalty acts."

"It has nothing to do with royalty."

Natalia was shocked, "What?"

"I'm just doing it because it's the right thing to do. Besides, royalty, nobility, or being common, it's all irrelevant when it comes to helping people."

Natalia was confused, "Luke, what are you saying?"

"Some of us have military training," Tear pointed out, "Would you entrust the rescue to us?"

"We'll go regardless," Guy said, "but if we do recover the hover drive, we'd like to burrow the Albiore II."

"The Albiore II isn't finish, we lack some parts for the drive system," Iemon explained, "with the war most of the parts have been used for landship construction."

"The Tartarus was originally a landship," Jade said, "please use anything on it you can."

They all looked at Jade, surprised at what he had just suggested.

"Colonel, are you certain?" Tear asked.

Jade looked at Ion, "Ion, would you stay here and show them the Tartarus? I'd like to have the Albiore II completed while we recover the hover drive."

"That's fine with me," Ion replied, "all that's left is…"

"If we get the parts, I'll work on finishing that craft like my life depended on," Iemon said with passion.

Luke nodded, "Then we're off to the Meggiora Highlands. Um, it's southwest, right?"

"Yes, southwest of here," Aston answered, "also, take this with you," Aston handed launchers, "secure the Albiore with these launchers and lower it down the cliff. It'll be dangerous with the force of the winds and all."

"But I don't know how to use it," Luke admitted.

"It's a fon machine," Guy said, "leave it to me. Jade probably knows too."

Jade shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

Guy got annoyed, "I swear it's impossible to tell what you're thinking."

They took the launchers and headed out of Sheridan and went to Meggiora Highlands.

**Meggiora Highlands**

They all arrive at the Meggiora Highlands and they all notice the wind was strong.

"This must be it," Tear said.

They see the Albiore and they see it tilting on the cliff.

"Uh oh, it looks like it could fall any second," Anise said.

"This isn't good," Jade said, "if we don't hurry, it could fall before we make it there."

"If it falls, then the pilot will die and the hover drive may be destroyed as well," Luke said.

"Oh no!" Mieu spoke.

"We'll have to hit both sides of the craft with the launchers," Guy said, "let's split into two groups."

"How should we split up?" Tear asked.

Through quick discussion, it was decided that one group would be Luke, Guy, and Tear, with Mieu coming along and the second group would be Jade, Anise, and Natalia. They split up and headed to their sides to get to the Albiore. They hurried as they knew there wasn't much and they winds were very strong.

**With Luke, Mieu, Guy, and Tear**

They were headed to their side and Tear was staring at Luke as they continued on. Guy noticed what Tear was doing.

"Hey Tear," Guy spoke.

"Hmm? What is it Guy?" Tear responded.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at Luke with a serious look. Did you two have a fight?"

"…Just a disagreement, that's all," Tear said moving ahead of Guy.

Guy sighed and moved on to catch up as well. As they continued on, Luke suddenly stopped and looked around narrowing his eyes and Tear and Guy stopped as well.

"Something wrong Luke?" Guy asked.

"There's something here," Luke answered.

Tear and Guy looked around as well.

"There is definitely something here," Tear said.

They looked around more and suddenly Luke felt something approaching.

"Behind us!" Luke spoke.

Luke, Mieu, Tear, and Guy dodge the incoming monster charging and they saw it was a monster called the Blade Rex.

"A Blade Rex," Luke said as he drew his sword.

Tear got in her fighting stance as well and Guy drew his sword. The Blade Rex charged towards Luke, Tear, and Guy.

**With Jade, Anise, and Natalia**

The trio was hurrying to get to their side and meet at their rendezvous point to secure the Albiore.

Jade sighed and had his thoughts, "_My mistake…I should have went with Luke so that I could keep an eye on that problem child. Well, I suppose it's fine since Tear and Guy are with him but…who knows…_"

"Colonel, is something wrong?" Natalia asked looking at Jade.

"No, it's nothing," Jade replied, "let's hurry. The pilot doesn't have much time."

"I am worried about the others."

"Don't worry," Anise said, "I'm sure Tear and Guy will be fine."

"And Luke as well."

"Hmph, who cares about that idiot?"

"Anise, that's cruel!"

"C'mon Natalia, we don't have time to sit around and talk about that jerk!" Anise said as she moved ahead of them.

"Anise…"

"Natalia, let's go," Jade said as he passed by her.

"…Okay."

**With Luke, Mieu, Tear, and Guy**

Tear just used her fonic hymn, Nightmare and stopped the creature in its tracks.

Luke chanted, "O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run my enemies through... _**Thunder Blade**!_"

A large sword of lightning struck down on the Blade Rex.

Guy finished it off with his one of his artes that created circular glyph around the Blade Rex and slashed upward, "_**Wyrm Wrath**_!"

The Blade Rex was defeated and fell on the ground dead. Luke, Tear, and Guy sighed of relief.

"Let's go, we have to hurry," Tear said.

They moved and Luke felt strange fonons and stopped and saw a particular sword that was stuck on the Blade Rex back. Luke went and pulled the sword off the Blade Rex's back and felt the strange fonons coming from it.

"This is the same feeling I felt when we picked up the Heart of Chaos," Luke said to himself as he then paused and nodded, "I'm going to take this with me. This is definitely a Catalyst Weapon."

"Luke, what are you doing?!" Tear called.

"Whoops, coming," Luke said as he rushed over to Tear, Guy, and Mieu.

"Luke, what were you doing?" Tear asked looking displeased.

"Sorry, I was looking at this," Luke said showing the sword, "this was on the monster's back."

"A sword?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, something to help with what Damon and the others are doing."

"Luke, you-" Tear was about to berate him.

"C'mon, let's go," Luke interrupted as he ran to get to their rendezvous point.

"Hey Luke, wait up! C'mon Tear," Guy said as he and Mieu went to catch up with Luke.

Tear sighed heavily and was actually annoyed but went to catch up with them nonetheless.

They made to their rendezvous point on their side and they saw that Jade, Natalia, and Anise had arrived the same time as they did.

"We made it," Luke said relived.

"Jade, you handle that side," Guy said, "and don't say that you don't know how."

"I do wish you'd treat the elderly more gently," Jade responded.

"Oh brother…" Guy and Luke said simultaneously as they were both annoyed at Jade's comments.

They begin as they used the launchers to hold the Albiore. Afterwards, they are able to lower the aircraft and get the pilot Ginji out safely and they were also able to get the hover drive as well.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Ginji said gratefully.

"Are you hurt?" Luke asked.

"No, thanks to you all."

"Let's talk later," Tear said, "we've got the hover drive and there's no time to lose."

Luke looked at Ginji with concern, "Ginji, can you walk?"

Ginji nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Ginji left with the party and they all hurried back to reach Sheridan. Ginji was telling them how grateful he was that they were able to rescue him before the wind blew strong. Luke was happy he was able to rescue Ginji as he thought what would have happened if they didn't make it in time and that Luke felt that he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

**Sheridan**

They all arrived safely back to Sheridan.

"Thanks for everything," Ginji said, "I'll go ahead and deliver the hover drive."

Ginji went on the ahead with urgency. The party went after him and they got to the aircraft dock. However, as soon as they got there, they were confronted by two Kimlascan troops.

"You must be the nuts who sailed over here on a Malkuth landship," one of the Kimlascan troops said.

The second soldier looked at Jade, "Hmm? Are you a Malkuth soldier?"

"Uh-oh," Luke spoke and he twitched his eyebrow.

"Run!" Anise spoke.

"Capture them!"

The group rushed inside the aircraft dock and Guy quickly closed the door, holding it in order to keep the Kimlascan soldiers from getting inside.

The elderly craftsmen, Iemon and Tamera see the group.

"Ah, you're back," Iemon said, "Aston's about to attach the hover drive right now."

"Open the door immediately!" One of the soldiers demanded from the other side as they were pounding the door.

"What's going on?" Tamera asked.

"We were spotted by Kimlascan soldiers," Jade informed.

"Oh right, you're a soldier of Malkuth."

"This city originally produced landships for Malkuth," Iemon said, "If we weren't on the brink of war, nobody would care."

"Speaking of landships, we took a load of parts from yours," Tamera informed, "there were even parts that aren't being manufactured anymore so it was a huge help."

"Thanks to that, the Tartarus is no longer operational," Ion said.

"But if the Albiore can actually fly, we won't need the Tartarus anymore," Anise said.

"What do you mean 'actually'? Aston asked as he appeared from the elevator, "The Albiore carries our hopes and dreams! It will never fall!"

"Your first Albiore did," Luke commented rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Hurry it up!" Guy called, "They're breaking through the door!"

"What's the condition of the Albiore II?"

"It's finished and the pilot's ready too," Aston said.

Iemon nodded, "Okay, we'll handle those soldiers, hurry!"

"But the soldiers are quite irate," Natalia said with concern, "perhaps I shall tell them who I am…"

"There's no time," Tamera said, "leave it to us!"

"Never underestimate the elderly," Aston said, "now, take off into the great sky of dreams."

Aston stepped aside to allow the group to get to the Albiore II.

"Okay, we'll leave the rest to you," Luke said as he and the others, including Ion, rushed to get to the Albiore II.

The Kimlascan soldiers stormed inside and they were being stopped by Iemon, Tamera, and Aston.

"By our honor as Sheridan's Class M, this is as far stras you go!" Iemon declared.

**Albiore II**

Within the craft, they were greeted by a young female blonde haired pilot.

"I've been waiting for you," the young woman said.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm the Albiore II's pilot, Noelle. Ginji, the Albiore I's pilot, is my older brother. I'll fly you to St. Binah in his stead."

"Okay, thanks," Luke said as he nodded.

"Let's go."

The group got ready as Noelle started the engine of the Albiore II. It began to fly and they were on their way to St. Binah to get Damon, Dorian, Drake, and Shara out of there before the area fell into the Qliphoth.

"_Damon, Shara, Dorian, Drake…hang on, we'll be there quickly, just hang on_," Luke said in his head concerned for his four new friends.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The four swordsmen are able to get out of St. Binah before it falls and they have a meeting with the Yulia City mayor Teodoro Grants with a surprise meeting with Asch.**


	21. Discussing a Way for St Binah

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**Discussing a Way for St. Binah**

The Albiore had flown and arrived to St. Binah. Luke and the others got off of the Albiore and went to Damon and the others.

"Damon!" Luke called.

Damon was surprised, "Luke, you're back," Damon looks at the Albiore, "that craft…"

"Hey, is that…?" Drake spoke.

"We'll explain later," Luke said, "we need to move now."

"You're right, let's go," Dorian said.

Damon, Drake, and Dorian rushed to get to Albiore and Shara rushed to get there as well while carrying a spear. Luke noticed the spear and noticed that there was also strange fonons coming from it. They all got in the Albiore and were able to fly away from the area just as St. Binah began to fall. The Albiore was still being flown around in the area as the people inside the craft were observing the fall of the city. They all felt that even though, it was unfortunate that St. Binah fell, there would be at least no casualties of St. Binah and they were all grateful for that but it was still a concern that St. Binah still fell.

"I wonder what's going to happen to St. Binah," Natalia said with worry.

"I imagine that it will sink into the mantle before long," Tear said.

"Ohhhh, it's sad to lose a home," Mieu said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Anise asked.

Tear shook her head, "This is just like what happened to Hod…and Akzeriuth."

"Hod…Akzeriuth…" Damon spoke.

"Dammit, isn't there anything we can do?" Luke asked frustrated.

Drake crossed his arms, "If Damon and Dorian's father was here, he might be able to give us a clue."

"Well, I wouldn't mind looking for Dad but…" Dorian spoke.

"We don't even know where he is and it wouldn't do us any good right now wander around to search for him and we have no idea how long it would take to find him," Damon said.

Guy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Anyone got any suggestions?"

Jade had his arms crossed and his eyes closed and then opened them, "Let's head for Yulia City for now."

"Yulia City?" Anise asked.

"Yes, we might get an idea if we go there. Now that the prediction that St. Binah wouldn't fall has faltered, they might be willing to help us and have a clue for our next move."

"Yulia City?" Guy asked and then looked at Damon with concern.

Luke turned to Damon, "Damon?"

"Well, that is best option for the moment," Damon said.

Mieu, Drake, Shara, and Dorian looked at Damon with concern as well.

"Damon, are you sure?" Dorian asked, "You know what might happen."

Damon nodded, "I'll take the chance."

Ion walked up to Damon, "Don't worry. I can smooth things over for you. I think it will make things a bit easier as long as you are accompanying me."

"Fon Master Ion…"

"It's the least I can do. After all you and the others have really helped us."

"Ion, thanks," Luke said.

"Thank you Ion," Dorian said.

"Well, since there are no problems, let's go to Yulia City," Jade said.

"Yes, I'm sure Grandfather will listen to reason," Tear said.

Jade began to direct Noelle on getting them to Yulia City. As they head down to the Qliphoth to the hole where St. Binah was, Luke and Mieu met with Damon, Shara, Dorian, and Drake. Luke showed them the sword he picked up from the Meggiora Highlands.

"Where did you get this Luke?" Damon asked.

"At the Meggiora Highlands when we went to rescue Ginji," Luke answered, "it was stuck on the back of a monster we defeated."

"The fonons from this sword," Shara spoke, "it's the same as the Heart of Chaos," Shara brought out the spear she was holding, "and this spear, the Blood Pain."

"Where did you get that?"

"It was in the military base in St. Binah," Drake said.

"It was probably being kept by the McGoverns," Shara said.

Luke pondered, "I wonder how the McGoverns will feel about it."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," Damon said.

"So now, we have three Catalyst Weapons and there are three more out there."

"We're just making sure that Dist doesn't get all six of them, right?" Shara asked.

"Absolutely," Damon said, "we still don't know if he's looking for them under Van's order or if he's acting on his own but it's not good either way."

Luke, Dorian, Drake, and Shara nodded their heads in agreement as did Mieu. Tear was looking back at conversations that the five sword wielders were having.

"_I could ask them what they're up to…but I doubt they will outright tell me_," Tear said in her head as she turned to her front. She sighed as she thought about her conversation she had with Luke on the Tartarus.

**Flashback: Deck of the Tartarus**

"Van deceived me and used me for his own selfish gain," Luke said, "but I was willing to follow him and do what he wanted because he was willing to tell me things and actually take me seriously. None of you, well, except Mieu, and Guy most of the time, were willing to actually tell me anything. You assumed that I wouldn't understand anything but look what happened. I'm not saying that Akzeriuth wasn't my fault nor am I trying to excuse my spoiled behavior in the past but Akzeriuth fell because I didn't understand because no one was willing to really tell me anything and that includes Asch. Asch attacked and insulted me from time to time and all because of what happened to him that I had no control over and he actually expects me to just listen to him over Van after arriving in Akzeriuth."

Tear was shocked at the things that Luke as saying, "Luke, you..." Tear frowned.

"Damon is willing to tell me everything and he as well as the others are not sugar coating anything for me and always made sure that I stayed informed and taught me what consequences are for every action and didn't give excuses like 'I wouldn't understand'. If you guys had giving me a chance by telling me what you really knew, things might have been different."

**Flashback End**

Tear frowned and was bitter thinking about the things Luke had said to her, "_It's Luke's decision. If he wants to act like that, then he's on his own._"

Jade looked and noticed Tear's expression and then he looked at Shara and Luke as they were discussing things and smiling at each other. Jade was amazed as he saw that it was the first time in a long time that he saw Shara was actually genuinely happy and he figured that Luke contributed to it.

**Yulia City**

The party arrived in Yulia City and they were surprised to see Teodoro there waiting for them.

"Grandfather," Tear spoke.

"I've been expecting you," Teodoro said and then frowned when he saw Damon, "Damon, you shouldn't be here."

"Maybe, however…" Damon responded.

Ion stepped in front of Damon and gave Teodoro a serious look, "Mayor Teodoro Grants, Damon Kade and his companions have been very helpful to us with the situation that has happened in the Outer Lands therefore I insist that they are with us in the matter."

Teodoro was surprised and looked at Damon and then sighed, "I can't approve of this but for now, I'll tolerate Damon's presence for your wish Fon Master, however, Damon, if you stray from the Fon Master, you do it on your own peril. There are plenty people here who will not take well of your presence. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying?"

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Luke said not pleased with what the Yulia City mayor was saying.

"Luke, let it go," Damon said putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke looked at Damon, "But…"

"I expected this and it's pointless to lash out about it."

Luke decided to not to go any further on the issue, "Okay…"

"Let's go, I'm sure there things you wish to ask of me," Teodoro said.

"Yes," Tear said.

"Although, I do fear that we'll be deviating from the Score," Teodoro added with worry.

Teodoro led them to the Central Facility of Yulia City. Luke approached Ion and smiled.

"Ion, thanks," Luke said.

"You're welcome," Ion replied.

"Thank you Ion," Damon said.

"Sure…Damon, you know that…"

"I will keep calm," Damon assured, "I wouldn't have agreed to come along if I felt that I wouldn't be able to keep my temper in check. We should go."

Damon started to walk to go where Teodoro was going. Tear looked at Luke and Damon and when Luke noticed, Tear quickly looked away and starting walking as well.

"Luke," Guy called.

"Yes Guy?" Luke replied.

"Something happened between you and Tear?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing much, just a disagreement."

"That's what Tear said as well."

"Oh…"

"Luke, do you not trust me anymore?"

Luke was surprised and looked at Guy, "What are you talking about Guy? Of course I trust you. I said that back in Keterburg. It's just that…it's not really a big deal, really."

"I still want to know…just humor me Luke. I know that I can't get anything on Tear and if something is up, I'd like to help as best as I can even if you feel that it's not a big deal."

Luke raised his eyebrow, "You're serious…"

"Yeah…it's something best friends do, if something is bothering you, I'm all ears."

Luke sighed, "Well, I guess there's no harm but remember, it's not something to really worry about but if you insist…"

Luke paused for a moment and then told Guy about the conversation that happened between Luke and Tear as they were heading towards the Central Facility and the rest went on their way as well.

In the Central Facility of Yulia City, they all sat in chair and they explained things to Teodoro what they had done in St. Binah. Teodoro was not happy that Damon was back in Yulia City but he kept his feelings on the matter to himself as he knew that the Fon Master wished for Damon and his friends' presence in the matter.

"I'll get straight to the point," Luke started, "is there any way to save St. Binah?"

Teodoro gave thought for a moment before answering, "Oh, if only we had the Key of Lorelei that Yulia used."

"Key of Lorelei…oh, that's referred to the Sword and Jewel of Lorelei, right?"

"That's right Luke," Shara said happily, "I'm so glad you remembered."

"Well, you did cram that information on me severely Shara," Luke replied with a chuckle.

"Can we get back to matter at hand?" Tear spoke out in an irritated tone and with a frown.

"Oh my, touchy, touchy," Shara simply said.

"Huh? What the hell's your problem Tear?" Luke said glaring at Tear.

Tear just glared at Luke.

"If I recall," Jade interjected, "it was used when creating the Planet Storm."

"It's also referred to as the pact between Yulia and Lorelei," Shara added deciding to ignore Tear for the moment.

"That's correct," Teodoro said, "the Key of Lorelei is said to be a fonic weapon created by Yulia using the power of Lorelei."

"The Sword of Lorelei gathers the Seventh Fonons," Tear added, "and the Jewel of Lorelei disperses them."

"It's said that the Key itself is actually made of Seventh Fonons," Damon said.

"Oh yeah, supposedly Yulia summoned Lorelei into the Key and freely commanded that power," Luke said.

"That's correct."

"Whether that's actually true or not, what is true is that it could control the Sephiroth," Teodoro stated.

"But once the Planet Storm was formed," Drake said, "the Key of Lorelei was cast down into the core, right?"

Teodoro cleared his throat, "Yes, we can't use something we don't have—something that may not exist at all. In any case, I suspect that it would be impossible to lift St. Binah back up to the Outer Lands."

"Figured as much," Luke said disappointed, "damn."

"Hmm, is there really nothing anyone can do?" Anise asked.

"If we can't lift it up, can we at least prevent it from sinking beneath the liquefied surface?" Damon asked.

"With the Sephiroth, Damon?" Luke asked.

Teodoro sighed and nodded, "Yes, they are controlled by devices called passage rings. By using the passage rings, to restore the Sephiroth, we might be able to keep St. Binah afloat."

"Where is the passage ring that controls the Sephiroth Tree for the St. Binah region?" Tear asked.

"That would be Shurrey Hill," Damon answered, "east of St. Binah."

"…That's correct," Teodoro said.

"That's where I was taken when I was captured on the Tartarus," Ion recalled, "at the time, I thought it would be still be protected by the Albertesque and Yulian seals."

"Unfortunately Fon Master, you thought wrong," Vincent's voice said.

They were surprised to hear Vincent's voice and they were also surprised to see not only Vincent but also Asch in the room as well.

"Vincent," Teodoro spoke not happy to see Vincent, "Asch, I take it you brought him here."

"Yes, I decided to come here and he insisted on accompanying me."

"Asch, you're here," Natalia said happy to see Asch.

Asch saw Luke and frowned, "I finally found you dreck."

"Whatever…" Luke replied in an uncaring tone.

"I'm going to want an explanation later, for now, regarding of you were discussing earlier."

"_Annoying jerk…_" Luke said in his head irritated.

Damon and Drake sighed at Asch's words to Luke.

"Fon Master," Vincent started, "the Albertesque seal disappeared when the passage rings for Hod and Akzeriuth was destroyed."

"But the Yulian seal should not unlock until the promised time," Teodoro interjected.

"And yet, Van is able to and has unlocked and operated some of the passage rings," Luke said.

"Yes, there's a reason why he's able to do it," Damon said.

"You know why?" Guy asked.

"It's because of his blood."

"His blood?" Natalia spoke, "What are you talking about?"

"Let's worry about that later," Jade said, "How do we operate the passage rings?"

"The control panels require the use of Seventh Fonons," Vincent answered.

"Well we have several people who can use that," Guy said.

"Tear, Luke, Asch, myself," Natalia said looking at Damon, Drake, Shara, and Dorian, "um, who else…?"

"Well, there's Damon and myself," Dorian said.

"The other issue is whether Van has done anything to damage the passage ring," Teodoro said.

"We won't know until we get there," Tear responded.

Asch crossed his arms, "Since it's east of St. Binah, then it's definitely fallen along the city."

Soon, they all stood up from their chairs and left the Central Facility. They all arrived at the platform of Yulia City.

"Hey," Asch spoke.

The rest stopped and looked at Asch.

"Asch, is something wrong?" Natalia asked with concern.

"Replica, you have some things you need to answer for," Asch said glaring at Luke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luke replied.

"Vincent told me what happened and what you've been doing."

Luke shrugged, "Okay, you're point being?"

Asch was intrigued at the way Luke was responding to him, "How interesting, you think that because you're travelling with Damon and his friends that you're better off. It's amazing that you, replica can actually learn some things. Too bad, you were too stupid in just listening to Van, like the incompetent, ignorant dreck you were."

"That's enough Asch," Guy berated, "where do you get off talking to Luke like that?"

"Shut up, I'm talking to the replica so stay out of this!" Asch then turned to Luke, "Well, I would like to hear your explanation replica."

"Asch, you're being an annoying fool," Damon berated.

"Damon, wait," Luke said calmly raising his hand.

Damon looked at Luke, "Luke?"

Luke just started walking towards Asch. Everyone else didn't know what was going to happen when all of a sudden; Luke punched Asch very hard in the face causing Asch to fall down on the ground surprised. There were huge gasps from them to see what had happened. Asch put his hand on the spot where his replica punched and looked and gave Luke a death glare.

"You shouldn't have done that replica," Asch said with venom.

Luke simply looked at Asch with his own death glare and spoke with venom, "I'm tired of your own idiocy, you stupid bastard."

"How dare you," Asch replied.

Luke continued to glare at Asch, not backing down. Asch was surprised and realized that this was not the same replica he confronted ever since the fall of Akzeriuth.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Luke and Asch have another duel and it's soon decided who will go where and Guy makes a decision of where he stands.**


	22. Luke vs Asch: Second Duel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

**A/N: **I would like to thank those who have reviewed the previous chapter and giving suggestions of how Luke should react to Asch. Thanks a lot.

**Luke vs. Asch: Second Duel**

There were expressions of shock when Luke punched Asch. Asch glared at his replica and he couldn't believe that he was actually punched by him and Asch intended to make sure that his replica didn't get away with it. Natalia rushed to Asch's side and checked on Asch to make sure he was okay.

"Asch, are you okay?" Natalia asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Asch responded.

Natalia turned to Luke upset, "Luke, why did you do that?"

"He kept insulting me and I'm not just to stand by let him continue."

"You still shouldn't have done that."

"That's your opinion Natalia."

"Natalia, are you saying that it's okay for Asch to continue to insult and belittle Luke?" Guy asked.

"W-Well…um…" Natalia tried to answer and looked at Asch.

"Just as I thought, you won't really say anything. You know it's wrong but you won't say anything just because it's Asch."

"G-Guy…"

"Hey, you leave her out of this," Asch demanded glaring at Guy and then stood up, "Hey dreck—"

"Don't call me dreck!" Luke interrupted and countered, "My name is Luke, not dreck, not replica. It's Luke, the name you refuse to keep. I'm not going to put up with your stupidity any longer."

"Stupidity?!" Asch asked shocked.

"That's enough, both of you!" Tear demanded, "Stop this fighting, right now!"

Jade pushed his glasses, "I'm amazed, we have more important things we have to do and you two want to argue like immature children."

"Why don't you two shut the hell up?" Asch said to Tear and Jade, "Stay out of this!"

"A-Asch," Natalia said, "please calm down."

Vincent rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Oh dear…"

Asch turned to Luke, "So you think you're a big shot now are you? No matter what happens or what you do, you are still a replica, a second-rate copy of me who's had it easy."

"Asch, just shut up," Luke replied, "Just shut your idiotic, prejudice mouth. Listen and listen well you stupid pinhead. I had no control of what happened to the both of us, I never asked for anything this. The one who orchestrated the damn thing was Van. Don't use me as a way to vent out your frustrations. You had options of how you could have handled the situation but you just gave up and went along with Van and his plans."

"Luke, stop it," Natalia pleaded.

"Stay out of this Natalia," Luke countered and turned to Asch, "You want your damn old life back, you go right ahead and take it back. I don't care."

"Wh-What?" Asch spoke surprised.

"Luke, what are you saying?" Tear asked surprised.

"Luke, what are you…?" Natalia spoke.

"It should be obvious," Luke stated, "I was nothing more than a prisoner in the Fabre Manor, to be used as a tool for war. King Ingobert and Duke Fabre knew from the Score of what was going to happen and they went along with it. Even if I were to go back, I wouldn't be welcome back and those two and everyone in the manor will eventually know the truth of my origins and when they do, they will look at me as some…thing that crept his way in the manor."

"Luke, you don't know that," Natalia argued.

Luke simply shook his head, "I know it for sure, it's how people are when dealing with something or someone that's not in their eyes 'normal'."

"Luke, surely, your mother wouldn't act like that," Tear said.

"My mother, hmph, you mean Duchess Fabre…I sincerely doubt that."

"Luke, you're referring to your parents and my father, your uncle as strangers," Natalia said upset.

"They're not my real family, they never were and they along with you Natalia thought that I was him," Luke said pointing at Asch, "it was thought to be a case of amnesia, but instead, it's a case of mistaken identity."

"Luke, you're not making any sense," Natalia said.

"You don't get to decide," Asch said infuriated.

"What?" Luke replied giving Asch a death glare.

"You don't get to decide replica! You're just a replica and yet you stand there and talk like you know everything. You think you're wise, you think you know what's best, what would be best, you're just a stupid, worthless, incompetent replica and you should know your place!"

Luke quickly punched Asch again surprising the God-General and the people around them again.

"Luke, stop it!" Natalia demanded.

"Are they serious?" Anise asked.

Jade pushed his glasses annoyed, "We have to get to passage rings in Shurry Hill and they want to spend time arguing."

"Please, stop fighting!" Ion pleaded.

"Asch, just insulting and belittling Luke just makes you look weak," Damon said.

"Asch, you're the one acting like an idiot," Guy said with venom.

"You know, Shurry Hill does need to be taken care of," Luke said, "which is why—"

"Hold it!" Asch interrupted furiously as he drew his sword.

"Asch!" Natalia spoke shocked.

"Asch, what the hell are you doing?" Shara asked.

"My replica thinks he's stronger and smarter now and he thinks he can just punch me like he damn well please, well, I want to see if he can back it up with skill with a sword," Asch said.

"You want to fight me?" Luke asked.

"Asch, this is ridiculous," Tear berated.

"There's no point to this," Jade said, "we have the matter of Shurry Hill to worry about and you want to duel now?"

"This is personal matter and besides, it won't take long anyway," Asch said, "St. Binah can still be saved."

Luke sighed annoyed, "You know Asch, I wouldn't mind fighting you after the matter of St. Binah is resolved."

"Do you plan on fighting Van?"

"Of course I do, I plan to fight him and defeat and end his terrible goals."

"Really? What makes you think you have what it takes? Because Damon's been training you, is that it? Damon couldn't beat Van himself, in fact, Van almost succeeded killing him."

"It doesn't matter, I just have to, that's all there is to it."

"If you can't be beat me, there's no way you can beat Van."

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that you can actually beat him?"

"Enough! Just shut up and fight me and you'll see that you're not as good as you're trying to make yourself out to be."

"Aarrgh, this is stupid!"

"Luke, maybe you should just go ahead and fight him," Damon suggested.

Luke turned to Damon, "Damon, why the hell should I?"

"It's obvious that Asch isn't going to stop this rant until you fight him," Drake said.

"No, I won't allow this," Natalia said, "this is pointless."

"Natalia is right," Tear said, "Asch, just put your sword away and let's move on what we need to do."

"You all can go on to Shurry Hill, the dreck and I can stay and have our fight here," Asch suggested.

Luke sighed, "You really won't let up on this, will you?"

"What's wrong?" Asch asked in a mocking tone, "Where's the confidence had in yourself?"

"…You really want this? Heh, okay you know what, fine, I'll indulge in what you want…in fact, how about we have a bit of a wager?"

"A wager?"

"Yes, if you win, I'll apologize for punching you and will do whatever you say from now on, no questions asked."

"Luke, what are you doing?" Tear asked.

"Luke, there's no need to—" Guy spoke.

"That's fine with me," Asch said smiling.

"Asch…" Natalia spoke.

"What happens if Luke wins?" Ion asked.

"Ion…" Anise spoke.

"If I win, you Asch have to help with Natalia, Tear, and the others for the passage rings, how about that?"

"You're crazy," Asch said.

"What's wrong, losing confidence?" Luke asked mocking Asch.

Asch gritted his teeth, "If it will get you to fight me."

Luke drew his sword and got in his stance and Natalia was getting upset and got between the two.

"Stop this both of you," Natalia demanded, "there's no need for you two to do this."

"Natalia, get out of the way," Asch demanded.

"No, I will not."

Drake came by and dragged Natalia out of the way.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Natalia asked angrily, "Unhand me this instant!"

"Your Highness, you might as well let it go," Drake said, "they won't stop just because you ask and they might as well get it over it. Besides, this may be for the best."

"That's right," Damon said, "also, you guys are in a hurry to get to Shurry Hill, you might as well go now."

"That would be logical," Jade said, "we should go to passage rings at Shurry Hill, we can't afford to waste time here."

"The Colonel is right," Tear said, "St. Binah could fall in the liquefied surface if we don't hurry," Tear glared at both Asch and Luke, "if they want to fight it out, let them."

"I'm actually going to stay here," Ion declared.

"What?" Anise responded surprised, "Ion, are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Ion, there's no point. We should just leave leaving the idiots to fight each other."

"If you want to go Anise, then you can, I won't mind and I'm sure, Damon, Dorian, and the others are sticking around, right?"

"Yes Ion," Dorian said.

Ion nodded, "See, so it's okay, don't worry Anise, you won't be held accountable for leaving my side. I can say that I ordered you to go help at Shurry Hill."

"Ion…" Anise spoke.

"I'll stay as well," Guy said, "and besides, I want to see how this plays out."

"Guy, you can't be serious," Tear said in shocked.

Guy crossed his arms and Tear was stumped.

"I find this whole thing pointless…but I'll stay as well," Natalia said.

"Natalia?" Anise spoke.

"We still have time," Vincent said.

"Oh, how can you be so sure?" Jade asked.

"I calculated how long it will take before the land will even begin to sink."

"Besides, if the duel takes too long, Luke will stop," Damon said, "right Luke?"

"Of course I will," Luke said.

Jade sighed, "Oh well, we might as well see what happens as well."

Tear and Anise turned to Jade.

"Colonel, are you serious?" Tear asked.

In the end, it ended up with everyone staying for the duel, much to the surprised of Tear and Anise. Asch and Luke glared at each other and then they both charged at each other and the clash of their blades began. Asch was aggressive in his sword attacks but Luke was either blocking them with his own sword or he was dodging them and then Luke pushed Asch back and pointed his sword at Asch. Asch couldn't believe what was happening and he looked at Luke.

"_I don't believe this_," Asch said in his head, "_he's…actually gotten better,_" Asch narrow his eyes, "_but it doesn't matter. He's still just a replica, incapable of doing anything on his own, my replica, he should just listen to what I say_," Asch charged towards Luke again, "_if he had listened to me, Akzeriuth wouldn't have been destroyed._"

Asch got close while Luke stood still and then when Asch was about to bring his sword down on Luke, Luke quickly side stepped and swung his sword with Asch quickly blocking the attack with his own sword and the young God-General was gritting his teeth his anger.

"What's wrong Asch?" Luke calmly asked, "You seem to be getting frustrated."

"You idiot, you're not even close," Asch countered as he and Luke backed away from each other, "all right dreck, I see you improved about it."

"Don't call me dreck," Luke said irritated.

Asch smiled, "Getting a little upset," Asch smiled turned to a frown, "not as upset as I am," Asch decided to use one of his fonic artes, "O frigid blades, pour forth! _**Icicle Rain!**_"

Luke ran to one side to avoid the icicles falling and the he swung his right hand, "_**Flame Burst!**_"

Asch was surprised and he saw a ball of fire and managed to dodge the fiery attack and slipped a little and was on one knee, "What? The dreck is able to use fonic artes?"

"I'm not done," Luke declared, "_**Splash!**_"

Asch dodged the fonic arte and saw Luke charge towards him again and their blades clashed fiercely.

Natalia, Tear, and Anise were shocked to see Luke holding his own against Asch. Guy was smiling on the inside for not only for the fact that Luke had gotten a lot better with his swordsmanship and being able to use fonic artes, but also for the fact that Luke was standing up for himself against Asch and that he was following his own path. Jade simply looked on with a neutral expression and was a bit worried that the duel time would cut in their time of going to the passage rings to save St. Binah. Ion and Mieu were cheering Luke on. Asch and Luke's blades clashed and both red heads were glaring at each other with Asch getting frustrated while Luke was keeping calm.

"Damn you," Asch said irritated.

Asch redirected his sword away from Luke and his sword and Asch and performed a strike arte, "_**Slag Assault!**_"

The attack struck Luke and pushed him back and then Asch quickly ran to the side to strike Luke only for Luke to counter and blocked the attack with his sword and directed to the ground, pinning Asch's sword to the ground and Luke putting his foot to add the weight.

"Damn you," Asch cursed as he tried to free his sword from the ground.

Natalia was shocked to see what was happening, "Luke is winning over Asch?"

"It looks like it," Anise commented.

"Yes, I knew Luke could do it," Guy said with a smile.

"Luke's got him," Damon said.

With Luke and Asch again, Asch was still trying to free his sword from Luke's sword and foot.

"You insolent replica," Asch said angrily.

"Not so easy now, is it Asch?" Luke commented.

"Don't get cocky with me dreck!"

Asch performed another strike arte, "_**Havoc Strike!**_"

The impact missed Luke but forced Luke to fall back which allowed Asch to quickly grab his sword off the ground and continued his strikes against Luke forcing his replica to dodge and block his attacks leaving no room to counter.

"Asch," Natalia spoke.

Asch dished out a flurry of strike artes which led him to use one of his artes by thrusting his blade towards Luke, "_**Lightning Blade!**_"

Luke was blocked the attack but still got hit and that Asch followed up with his devastating attack as he raised his sword in the air and streams of light surrounding him and Luke being tossed in the air.

"_**Rending Saber!**_" Asch roared as he slammed his sword to the ground as a fonic glyph formed.

Luke took some damage and landed on his feet and went on one knee. Damon, Drake, Dorian, and Shara started to get worry, Vincent raised his eyebrow in intrigued, Tear and Guy was surprised and worried that Luke was going to get in serious trouble, Natalia was just hoping that fighting would end quickly and the both of them could just move on, Anise was surprised and internally hoped that Luke would suffer a beating, Jade pushed his glasses and hope that the fight would end soon as he felt that he was the only one worrying about St. Binah with Ion and Mieu cheering Luke on and encouraging him to recover.

Asch felt he had won the fight and got in his stance, "You're done replica!"

Asch charges towards Luke with Guy yelling at Luke to get up and Luke was still on one knee.

"It's over," Anise said.

"Seems that way," Jade said.

"Luke!" Ion spoke.

"Master!" Mieu spoke with worry.

As Asch got close to Luke and was ready to finish the fight, Luke suddenly got up and side stepped and used one of artes.

"_**Guardian Field!**_" Luke roared allowing him to heal himself while damage was being done to Asch.

"Damn!" Asch cursed as he was pushed back and Luke created a stream of lights spiraling himself and he outstretched his hands creating a ball of energy causing damage towards Asch and pushed him back.

Everyone was shocked with the display that Luke was able to perform and Luke charged towards Asch with his sword in his hands. Luke struck Asch's sword forcing Asch to have his sword on the side and then Luke used his full force to do a vertical slash on Asch's sword and broke it in half, surprising Asch and Luke disarmed Asch and had his sword at Asch's throat.

"I win," Luke said with a glare.

Asch was shocked as he couldn't believe at what just happened. Guy, Ion, and Mieu were impressed, Tear, Anise, Jade, and Natalia were surprised at what they had seen and Natalia was extremely concerned. Damon nodded pleased with what he saw while Dorian and Shara cheered for Luke and praising him for his skill. Drake and Vincent nodded as well. Luke glared at Asch and Asch glared back with defiance.

"You lose Asch," Luke said.

Asch gritted his teeth, "Are you kidding me? Me, the original loses to the replica? No, I won't accept it!"

Asch quickly moved away from Luke sword and attempted to strike him with his fist but Luke dodges Asch's punch and countered by kneeing his original in the gut causing the wind to be knocked out of Asch and falling on his knees holding his stomach.

"Asch!" Natalia screamed and rushed to Asch's side and then turned to Luke, "Luke, that's enough!"

Luke simply shrugged as he sheathed his sword, "That's fine, I won anyway."

Natalia turned to Asch with concern, "Asch, are you okay?"

Asch gritted his teeth bitter of what had just happened, "I can't believe that I lost to this…this…" Asch glared at his replica.

"Asch, you lose," Damon said as he went and stood next to Luke and Shara stood next to Luke as well.

Asch looked at the ground and then saw his sword that was broken in half, "Dammit."

Luke went on his knee and had looked straight at Asch with a serious expression, "Remember the agreement Asch. You have to help Natalia and the others at the passage rings at St. Binah."

Asch continued to glare at Luke but reluctantly agreed, "Fine but I need a new sword...you broke mine."

Everyone else went to Luke and Asch and things were being discussed while Guy made a decision.

"_I'll do it_," Guy said in his head, "_I'll go with Luke and Damon from now on. That is where I need to be. I am Luke's attendant and friend and I intend to continue being so, no matter what happens. I better let everyone know of my decision._"

Tear was still amazed at what she saw, "_Luke defeated Asch, he had gotten a lot better than the last time he fought him_," Tear looked at Damon and Shara who smiling as they were talking to Luke and Luke smiled back as he was giving his thanks to them and then had a downcast look, "_why couldn't Luke be like that when we met?_"

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: One group goes and takes care of the passage rings in Shurry Hill while the other group looks for more Catalyst Weapons.**


End file.
